Fearless
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: After a bad start, they had been together in almost everything. What he feels towards her made him crazy while she started to realize her feelings towards him. But when she finally admits that she loves him, will he still be there?
1. Fearless Chery Blossom

**Fearless  
Chapter 1:** **Fearless Cherry Blossom**  
By: DEVILZ CHIK

**Summary:  
**Syaoran belongs to a popular group across the country and it's his group's habit to spread fear among their schoolmates. Unfortunately, there's someone in the school who is not scared of them—no other than Sakura. Little did Syaoran know that he is starting to have a thing for Sakura.

**Disclaimer**:  
I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX_

It was the first day of school after winter break and the news about the popular guys attending there quickly spread out. Everyone was so excited about the arrival. However, once the members of the popular group arrived, everyone was awestruck as these 'cool' guys continuously bully them all. They did not expect them to be that way but they had no choice but to accept it though.

Since then everyone was scared of the name "Wolves": the name of the pop group. It seemed like everyone was all trying their best not to be in their way as much as possible. But there was one girl, Sakura, who didn't care about them at all.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Lunchtime**

"So who's our target today?" asked the eager Aki.

"I want to bully a new one today," added Yamazaki.

"But everyone's like… trying _not_ to be around us as much as possible," commented Eriol.

Syaoran was quiet on his chair, busy looking out somewhere in the far side of the room. The three noticed him and asked what he was looking at. Yamazaki saw what he was looking at and began to tease him.

"The question is not '_what_ is it', guys," said Yamazaki. "But '_who_ is it?'"

Syaoran seemed not to hear him so Aki stepped on his foot getting his full attention now. "What the hell did you do that for?" bellowed Syaoran.

"Chill, man," Eriol said. "Who are you looking at out there?"

"You seemed so far away with those eyes, you know," Aki added.

"It's just that girl," Syaoran said, pointing at the girl, reading a book on the other side of the room. "The girl with the auburn hair with emerald eyes. There's something about her."

"How the heck do you know that her eyes are 'emerald', huh?" Yamazaki asked.

"I've been seeing her around the hallways," Syaoran answered quickly. Now he knew what his friends were trying to point out and there would be no way that they could make him admit something.

"What about making her our victim today eh?" Aki suggested.

"My pleasure," Syaoran said immediately and wished that his answer lessened his friends' suspicions. Without hearing everybody's acceptance, he stood up from his seat and walked on his way to the emerald beauty.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura noticed someone walking towards her and the thought came to her mind that it was her best friend, Tomoyo but it was not. It was the famous big bully in school—Syaoran. She wondered what the heck does he want from her but her first thought was, he wasn't actually going to her.

Well, she was wrong.

Her eyes were still on the book she was reading, hoping that the guy approaching her was going to someone else. She had seen people standing up when one of the Wolves was coming their way just to not get bullied but she was different. These guys were just normal people like her, how come they think they are all superior?

'Yeah right, they are superior to me financially, but _not_ in terms of humanity in this school. We have a right to be here and besides, we pay our tuition fees to study in this school, not to run away from these show-offs. I'm staying here. I'm not scared of him.'

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran knew this girl he was approaching would rise up in a second but she didn't even move a single muscle except when she was turning a page of her book. '_Maybe she doesn't know I'm coming to her or she's not aware of me being here. But that's impossible; everybody else stood up except her. It's strange if she's so stuck up reading that stupid book_.'

Syaoran stopped in front of her but she didn't look up at him. '_This is not working. She's a retard._' To get her attention, he closed the book she was holding and she screamed in frustration. "What the hell!" she shouted at him. "Now I don't know which page I'm in! How dare you!"

Everybody in the room all stared at them and the three other Wolves were still sitting down, smiling, while watching the scene. "You're making a scandal, big mouthy girl," Syaoran said.

Sakura stood up in anger but realized that it was a wrong move. It just showed their big height difference. '_But oh well, still… How dare he do that_?' "And you're a show off, you _git_!" she flashed back at him. "What are you trying to do coming up to me, huh?"

"Why are you so angry?" Syaoran said in high tone. "I just made you forget which page you are in this stupid book. What's the big deal?"

"Big deal!" Sakura shouted way more loudly. "I'm reading that book because I have to report the whole story in class orally after lunch! I was trying to finish the last chapter but you goddamn closed it! Now instead of practicing my report for the rest of lunch period, I have to waste my time looking for the freakin' page!"

"Chill, big mouth," Syaoran said in a calm voice that annoyed Sakura more. "Let me clear this out for you. That's the whole point: me closing your book. So that you're gonna fail in the report of yours later. See yah girl." He faced his back in front of her but she held him back because he still has her book.

There was something in her touch that froze his mind all of a sudden. And Sakura seemed to have felt the same way too.

"Give me my book back, you _git_!" Sakura said in a plain voice.

Syaoran gave her book back quietly—without any further arguments. He was still wondering what was that he just felt. His heart was beating so fast now and there was great tension between them. He walked away slowly from Sakura, unaware of Sakura's smirk behind him.

Sakura held him back once again and the feeling was there again. But a great pain followed the abrupt feeling as Sakura slapped his face so hard. He was surprised—he couldn't believe what just happened. His friends quickly stood up and went to him as Sakura strode away from them with her smirk still on her face.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:  
**Did you guys like it? That's much for an intro. I'll write longer chapters if I have enough reviews from you guys. If you want me to continue press that lil button down there that says 'GO'. Thanks!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Rather Than

**Fearless  
Chapter 2: Rather Than  
**By DFVILZ CHIK

**Author's Notes:  
**Thanks for the people who reviewed. They are equally appreciated. It made me happy. For those who had been reading my other stories, I don't think I can finish it all up for the meantime. It's been a long time and I haven't even opened those documents yet. But oh well, I'll try if you want me to continue those. Well anyways, here's Fearless: Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer**:  
I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran smiled at his friends, ignoring the pain in his face. _God! That girl just slapped me. Good thing everyone's scared of us: they won't say a single word about it_. Syaoran thought, _I wish_. He still couldn't believe what she did. Deep in his mind, he was thinking that Sakura was stupid—the type of person who doesn't know what happens in her surroundings. But on second thought, she knew. He and his friends were all famous so how could she not know that he's a terror to everyone?

"Yo man!" Yamazaki said to Syaoran, slapping his back. "That's a tough girl."

"And a dangerous victim," added Aki.

"I didn't know she would slap me," Syaoran said and his friends couldn't believe what he just said so they all shouted a big "what?" to him. "I mean, how dare she slap me?"

"Are you gonna pick on her again?" teased Eriol. "After learning the consequences?"

"Shut up Eriol!" Syaoran said. "Her day will soon come."

"Right," Eriol said in a sarcastic voice. "And when is that? Or shall I ask, how many slaps are you gonna receive on that day?"

"Get a grip, Eriol!" Syaoran said annoyingly. "I hate you man! You're supposed to be helping me to think of… you know, get rid of her or scare her."

"Why would I do that?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran smirked. "Unless you like her?" he flashed back.

"Now you shut up!" Eriol said but he was still calm.

"Both of you should shut up!" Aki yelled. "Classes are starting."

"I never knew that I will be _this _excited for class," Syaoran exclaimed.

"Now why are you so happy huh?" Yamazaki asked.

"Eriol, Sakura's in our next class right?" Syaoran asked Eriol smiling. Eriol nodded. "She has to discuss the book that she was reading a while ago in class today! And she didn't finish it! Maybe her C from that evil teacher would serve as my revenge from that slap."

"Whatever, Syaoran," Yamazaki said. "See you later guys!" Aki and Yamazaki set off to their class while Eriol and Syaoran went together to their class.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**(Classroom)**

Syaoran found Sakura sitting in her seat confidently and comfortably. She was smiling and was looking at the window that she didn't notice that he sat behind her. Eriol was the one who was supposed to be sitting there but Eriol gave the seat to Syaoran. _I wanna see her slap him again_, Eriol said to himself. _I wonder how that feels though. It must really tough for him._

The teacher entered the class and they all settled down. She did a quick roll call and looked at her students with her fierce blue eyes. "Ok, as you all know and I hope you're prepared for it, you're going to report a story that you've read over the vacation in class today within 30 minutes," she started. "In short, the whole three-fourths of the whole class period. You should explain your story thoroughly so that everyone in the class will understand it. Questions should be entertained and you should know the answers. I know some of you hadn't done some reading because you don't like boring books so it's ok if you just make up your story _WITH SENSE_. Let's start with Sakura Kinomoto. Perhaps I picked her name to be first before you all went to your long vacation?"

Sakura stood up and wasn't carrying any book or any paper with her when she went in front of the whole class. _She's getting a C._ _She's getting a C. She's getting a C. Or maybe an F. F is better. _Syaoran repeatedly told himself. He was celebrating quietly because finally at this very moment he would have revenge. Or is he?

"So you're making up your own story, Ms. Kinomoto?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I didn't finish the book I was reading that I want to share in class," Sakura explained. _Because of a certain friggin' idiot._

"Ok, but your story should be yours originally, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura said and nodded. When the teacher had settled down at the back corner of the room, Sakura started her story.

It was the first time in her life that she made up her own story and take note_: it is an instant story telling_. She decided to narrate a story of two young people who didn't believe of the quote: "promises are meant to be broken."

The story was about two orphans who became close to each other and when the boy (Hikaru) was adopted by a rich family, he promised the girl (Maria) that he would come back for her. Hikaru taught Maria to be brave no matter what and to believe in herself. Months after he left, she was adopted too by a woman and she had no choice but to come with her. She waited long enough for Hikaru to return but he never did. Right after Maria left the orphanage, Hikaru came back but it was too late. He spent most of his time now looking for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was now 18-years-old and it was his proper time to be the chief manager of his family's company. Many people (including his stepmother and stepsister) in the company would do anything to throw him out of his position so one time, his stepmother ordered his driver to make him late for an important meeting. They were stranded in a bay where he found Maria again. At first, they didn't recognize each other until they got to know each other more and finally realized that they left a promise to each other.

"When Maria got to know that it was really Hikaru," Sakura said. "She was so hurt because after all these times, she didn't expect him to return after _those times_ before that she waited for _nothing_. Hikaru apologized and tried to explain to her that he _did_ try to look for her and all. Maria didn't believe him though and the worst part of it is that, Maria has a boyfriend now and Hikaru was shocked to know that. Her boyfriend is sort of his friend and he didn't expect that she actually likes him. But oh well, Maria's boyfriend noticed her strange behavior and finally said that their relationship wouldn't work out so he broke up with her and told her to move on because someone was there waiting for her. Maria was so pissed at her cruel fate. She was in the depths of loneliness but Hikaru is still there for her. In the end, she ended up in Hikaru's arms."

Everyone was all quiet listening to her story. It was really awesome and they were so touched of her story. She heard comments like, "sweet…", "cool…", "nice…" and all of the one-word complimenting positive words. She smiled at them all and asked if they have any questions. In fairness, Syaoran liked her story but if she couldn't answer her classmates' questions, she would automatically get a C too so he took the chance. He raised his hand so that Sakura could see him.

"Yes?" she said.

"How can you deliver it so nicely?" he asked. "Did it happen to you in real life?"

The teacher was kind of surprised with his question as well as everyone and they all waited for her to answer. Syaoran was expecting her to freak out or some scared reactions but she didn't. She sat there comfortably and answered him directly.

"Actually, the whole story is the opposite me. I believe in the quote: "promises are meant to be broken". I just told you that story to know how others would react on that quote. Because I don't know that feeling… Promises are _so_ meant to be broken and that is from my experience. Everyone is like making a promise but they never ever do it so yeah, that's why I believe in that quote," she stated the last statement sadly that no one noticed.

"So how did you still come up with the idea that they lived happily ever after?" Syaoran asked further.

"Because of you guys," Sakura answered with confidence. "Your reactions. Because according to your expressions while I'm telling the story, you would want a happy ending. I want it to be tragic that's why I told you that Maria's boyfriend broke up with her leaving her with nothing but you are all like… :( (Sad faces). That's why I added that Maria fell to Hikaru's arms. More questions?"

"Yeah, what if someone promised you something and he or she doesn't break it, what will you do?" Syaoran asked again.

"That won't happen," Sakura said simply.

"But what if?"

"If that happens, I swear I can kiss that person," Sakura said.

"Right…" Syaoran sighed and had an idea. More students asked questions to Sakura: what's her inspirations and all to narrate the story and blah blah blah …

Sakura did a good job and had an "A" for her report. Her teacher was so proud of her that she let out the class ten minutes before the period is over. Everyone thanked her because she did a good job and they could get out for their next class earlier. Syaoran was contented even Sakura had an A because he had another way to take revenge.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**(Next day)**

The student council announced that the seniors, Sakura and Syaoran's batch, would have their outreach after two weeks. They would all meet up in the gym after school so that they would know their groups and where would they go. Everyone was excited about it even Sakura. Syaoran and his friends were near to where Sakura and her friends were sitting and he could hear what they were talking about: the outreach. It was the first time Syaoran had seen Sakura all hyper and happy about something but he found her weird when she started saying that in some cases she didn't want to go.

"You're strange, girl," Chiharu said to Sakura. "You wanna go but you don't wanna go?"

"Yeah, exactly, it's strange," Sakura said. "I like it because there will be no classes—no assignments and all. I don't like it because we're seniors now and I bet it will be so much different from our other outreaches you know."

"Oh yeah!" Rika said, agreeing. "My brother told me that they have a month break from school but he still was graded from his performance in that outreach thing. Your every move is counted! And it's not somewhere that you can have fun."

"Now you really are scaring me," Sakura said, stomping her feet and making an annoying face.

"That's ok Sakura," Tomoyo said who was always a positive thinker. "Just wish we'll be in the same group."

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears when Sakura said, "Now you really are scaring me". _So she is scared in some things too huh?_ The back of his mind answered, _duh! Of course!_

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**(After school)**

All the seniors rushed up in the huge gym of their school and sit beside their friends. Sakura looked for her friends and was repeatedly wishing that she would be in the same group as them. Syaoran and his friends were seated right across where Sakura was. Now they didn't know why Sakura's group was always near them. _Coincidence?_

The president of all the seniors began to speak, explaining that they would have a month break from school because they would have a graded outreach. "The student council together with the senior teachers randomly grouped all of us. We didn't group the whole batch purposely and everything's fair ok? No changing of groups please and any complains from anyone of you can cancel this outreach so think before you act ok? Every group would have two teachers in charge—he or she would be like your home base teachers. There are exactly 270 students in our batch and hey this is a good thing, no one's absent today. So everyone should know their groups ok?"

Everyone answered a yes and they were all waiting for one thing: their groups! "Ok, so we'll have nine groups. Each group would obviously have 30 students. Throughout this week, you won't have any big projects because the outreach itself is your project in all of your subjects because you have to meet every day after school in an hour with your groups explaining the things that you should do in your assigned place. So invalid reasons for not attending your meeting is not accepted. Our principal, Mr. Zhiro would announce your groups."

The first group was announced and Rika was in that group alone. All the members of the first group were asked to stand up and go to the acting room to meet up and get to know each other. A student council was standing by the door to check the names of the members and to make sure nobody was cheating with their groups. The same thing was done to the second group where Chiharu belonged and they went to the music room. The third group—Naoko in it— went to the huge art room. The fourth group went to the greenhouse. Some of the fourth groupers complained quietly because the greenhouse is a hot place. The fifth group went to the other acting room. The sixth group went to the little theater.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura and Tomoyo were the only ones left together and they wished that they were in the same groups but they were not. The seventh group was announced and Sakura's name was called but not Tomoyo's. Sakura had no choice but to say goodbye to her best friend and stand up with the rest of her group and went to the small gym—her favorite place. When Sakura's group was settled in the small gym, she recognized some faces and luckily, most of them are her friends too. But she couldn't believe that Syaoran was there!

She sat far away from him and joined her co-cheerleaders and listened to the teachers in charge: they were Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu. Ms. Kim made a quick roll call and arranged their sitting arrangement. She went by alphabetical order and for many people that Sakura can be beside with, it was Syaoran. He's a Li and she's a Kinomoto so no wonder. She tried her best to ignore him and think it wasn't a big deal except for the fact that he really annoys her. She concentrated to Mr. Yuu instead. He was explaining where they were going and what are they going to do.

"Our group assignment is more of sports, you know," Mr. Yuu started. "I'll be very glad if the captain of the basketball team will raise his hand please." Yoshi, the cool, nice guy raised his hand and was asked to come forward. Mr. Yuu didn't tell why he was asked to come forward though. "Soccer captain?" Syaoran raised his hand and came forward too. "Cheerleading captain?" Sakura raised her hand and went forward. "Volleyball captain?" Sakura told him that she was the volleyball captain too. "Softball captain?" Yoshi was the softball captain too. "Baseball captain?" Syaoran raised his hand. "Wow, that's so cool! You three are the best! You're like the captains of every other sport. How can you guys fit that in your schedule?"

"We're just great, sir," Yoshi answered.

Mr. Yuu smiled and continued. "Anyways, I would like all of you to know by the way that we are going to Philippines. It's a small country that is in southeastern part of Asia. Your community service for this outreach is to teach students from public schools how to play different sports. In order for you to do that, of course, you have to know it yourself. So thank that our sports captains are present in this group, it wouldn't be that hard for you guys and I'm sure you know them? Yeah and besides that, we are going against other schools too. And the students that you teach sports, you're going to coach them because they're playing against other schools too."

"Teamwork is really needed in this assignment," Ms. Kim continued. "We're going to grade all of you with your cooperation and helping each other. And… it's time, you people. You can leave now. By the way, before you leave, don't tell anyone about our group's assignment. It's a big secret because it kinda a game between the groups. By the end of the outreach month March, the group with the highest points will win an award. And in order for our group to earn points, teamwork! No putting downs and no arguments, understand? Your friends will understand if you choose to sit with some of your group members because starting tomorrow, the earning of points start. We'll meet you again tomorrow, same time and same place. See y'all!"

Everyone stood up and head to the exit but Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu made Sakura, Syaoran and Yoshi stay behind. They told them that they would be the little leaders in the group since they know much about sports. They should talk to each other often so they could hold the group together. In short, the group is in their hands because they would be the ones teaching them what they are going to teach the kids in Philippines. The three of them gave their word that they would try their best and they left.

Yoshi hurriedly left the gym leaving Sakura and Syaoran because Yoshi needs to pick his brother up from the elementary building and he was late now. Sakura wanted to run with him but she had no reason. Actually she has. She wanted to go away from Syaoran but Mr. Yuu and Ms. Kim wouldn't understand. And it might take points from their group and she just gave her word that they would have teamwork.

Sakura was many inches away from Syaoran and they were walking in the same pace. Mr. Yuu and Ms. Kim walked passed them because they were kind of slow and that seemed to be their intention. Syaoran held Sakura back and she stopped but she didn't keep an eye contact with him.

"Ok, I know you're annoyed whenever I'm around, I can understand that," Syaoran said. "But you got an A in your story telling thing right so you actually have no reason to be angry with me now… in fairness. But oh well, can we just forget about what happened? though I can still feel your palm pressed against my face when you slapped me in order for our group to be stable?"

Sakura smiled and for the first time, she noticed how cute his amber eyes were. "Sorry about that anyways. It's just a reflex because I really thought I will get a C then I remember that we can make up our own story for the thing. But I'm so bad in making things up but it's worth a try and I did and I had an A. Thanks to you by the way because of your questions. It raised my grades you know. I'll try to work with you like as if nothing happened _for_ _this group_. But honestly, I want to be in any other group rather than to be with you."

_Burn!_

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**Yes! Finally done with Chapter 2! I hope you like it! I actually just typed this for five hours! And it's 1:00 am here. I need to sleep now! Please review! Please?

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	3. Questioned Beginning

**Fearless  
Chapter 3: Questioned Beginning  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:  
**Hey people! Thank you for those who reviewed. I gladly appreciate them. Thanks! You guys are the best! I feel so happy… And in our school, boys are playing softball too… I mean it's not only for girls in my school… So I went along with that fact… Oh well, just bear with me. If you don't feel comfy about it, tell me…

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_

* * *

Sakura then walked away leaving Syaoran. He was slightly hurt about the thing she said but he didn't know why. He __couldn't _understand why. _I was expecting her to say that but why am I feeling so down now? _Syaoran thought. _Oh well… I guess better luck next time for me._ He sighed then went out too. When he was outside, he couldn't find Sakura anywhere. _Wow that means she runs so fast then._Sakura then walked away leaving Syaoran. He was slightly hurt about the thing she said but he didn't know why. He understand why. Syaoran thought. He sighed then went out too. When he was outside, he couldn't find Sakura anywhere. 

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura met up with Tomoyo and the rest of her friends in the waiting area. She greeted them and she wanted desperately to tell them what she has to do in the outreach thing but she couldn't.

"So what's your group, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I'm in group nine with one of the Wolves," Tomoyo said in annoyance.

"Who?" Rika asked eagerly. In fairness, Rika likes Aki from the Wolves and she damn knows that she has no chance with him. _I just admire him, that's all._

"It's not your Aki dear," Tomoyo answered smiling sweetly at her friend. "It's the Eriol guy—they most shy-looking in the group. And I think he's nice. He's in one of your classes Sakura right? How is he?"

"He's quiet when alone," Sakura answered. "I mean he just talks when someone talks to him. He seldom starts a topic to talk about. And for me, I think he really is the nicest among those Wolves."

"Fine with me then," Tomoyo said. "I thought I'll have problems with him because you know, he's all so popular and everyone is afraid of them."

"Hey, remember Aki ain't that bad, you know," Rika said immediately. "It's just that people have wrong impressions about them. He's kind if you really know him."

"Right," Chiharu said sarcastically. "You can really say that because you know him since kindergarten. I can really understand that."

"You really don't believe me that we're classmates and friends since kindergarten?" Rika said sadly. "But it's the truth."

"Enough of that you two," Sakura said. "Syaoran is in my group, by the way... And Kathleen."

Kathleen liked Syaoran and hell, everyone knew about it because she was so loud. Also everyone knew that Syaoran thinks that she's a bitch.

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo gasped. "Did he pick on you again? What happened? Was there a tension between the two of you? Is she sticking her ass to Syaoran?"

"No, he's trying to make things up for us," Sakura said simply. "You know, for the sake of our group and I agreed with him: no more arguments unless necessary for the group's sake. And I ignore her completely and I don't see her lurking around with Syaoran."

"Ok," Naoko said. "But you know what? It's more exciting if you guys fight and all."

"So we'll lose our group points? No way dear."

"I was just kidding," Chiharu said laughing. "By the way, Yamazaki and your Aki dude, Rika, are in my group."

"You're so lucky," Rika said. All throughout the afternoon, Rika was babbling how a great guy Aki is and Chiharu had no choice but to listen so that they can ATLEAST get along with each other in the group. When their drivers arrived, they all went home and there was one thing in Sakura's mind: _Did he really mean what he said to me earlier? If he did, I'm so mean to say that to him._

_

* * *

_**Next day  
****After school  
****Small gym**

Ms. Kim settled everybody down with Mr. Yuu. They started off with introducing themselves: their age, nicknames and favorite sports. They took them 15 minutes to finish it all.

"By the way, some changes were made," Mr. Yuu started. "We ain't going to the Philippines anymore. We're going to Hawaii instead. I don't know why they changed it. They said that it's unfair for you guys since Philippines is just near here in Japan. And other groups are mostly going to the States so we should too. What you're doing in Hawaii won't change. And oh, by the way, before we leave in two weeks, there will be a small competition here."

"Yeah, it's a dance presentation," Ms. Kim continued. "There are 15 girls and boys here right? Good! So all of you have to have a partner. No choosing… You'll get a partner randomly by picking up names from this box." Ms. Kim showed them the box and she noticed the pouts of each and every one of them. "This little presentation isn't going to be a group teamwork but a group contribution. So when you go up there, your own group mates are your competitors too. But if the pair from this group wins, it's everyone's victory. Everybody get me so far?"

Everyone answered a loud yes then Mr. Yuu moved on. "We'll do it this way. There are two boxes here by the way. And they contain pieces of papers with different colors. All the boys will pick a colored paper here while girls, in here. Then when all of you picked each you have to look for the guy or girl that has the same color as yours. Gets? Let's start with the girls."

All the girls lined up then took a paper one by one. Then the guys followed them. "Let the search begin," Ms. Kim announced. "If you find your partner, come here ok? The last pair who gets their partner will automatically serve as a volunteer to start the presentation of our group."

Everyone shouted their colors then looked for the one who answered the same thing.

Sakura got a pink paper and she shouted pink all over again wishing it wouldn't be Syaoran's voice answering the same thing.

"Pink! Sakura Kinomoto has pink!" she shouted. Everyone was shouting as hard as they could that was why she couldn't hear someone replying to her call. "This ain't working… Better do it in the detailed way." She approached every guy that was near her but none of them has pink paper! Sometimes, she was telling the other girls who have the same colored paper as them.

"Hey, Katherine," she greeted the girl with a green paper. "Josh has the same paper as yours."

"Thanks, Sakura," Katherine replied. "You have pink?"

"Yeah, do you know who has pink too?"

"Yeah, it's Syaoran," Katherine answered. "He was searching all over for his partner and I didn't have an idea that it's you."

"Great," Sakura said under her breath.

"Good luck," Katherine said and went to Josh.

"Thanks," Sakura whispered. "I need it." In some aspects, Sakura didn't believe Katherine. She again shouted 'pink' and with the fewer people around, she was able to hear Syaoran now shouting the word pink too.

Syaoran must have heard her because he was coming to her now. His face remained emotionless that's why she couldn't read what he was thinking. "Now I really wanna be with anyone except for you," Sakura said articulately to Syaoran.

Syaoran wasn't taken aback this time when she said that. He just smiled and said, "no arguments now big mouth, we're starting the presentation for our group if you wanna know."

Sakura looked around and found out that were the only ones left in he center of the gym.

"Great," Sakura said sarcastically. "Fate really hates me."

"So our captains here are going to start the presentation for our group eh?" Ms. Kim said. "You're a nice couple you know. Anyways, you guys can go now. It's been half an hour and for the rest of this week, you just have to practice your dance number with your partner. You can get chirographers if you want or dance groups for your number. You can dance whatever you want—jazz, ballet, modern or folk—anything you want. You can also have back-up dancers. If there are no more questions, you may leave."

Sakura had no choice but go out from the gym with Syaoran. "For so many people in the group, why you?" Sakura complained.

"I know you don't want to be with me so just bare with it ok?" Syaoran said. "Oh shoot…"

"Huh? Why?" Sakura wondered. She looked around and found Kathleen going towards them. Worst part of it was that behind her was James—Sakura's suitor (but she doesn't like him).

"Yeah, oh shoot…"

"Hey Syaoran!" came Kathleen's shrieking voice. She ran towards him and out her arms around him but he shrugged them off. She noticed that Sakura was beside him and glared at her. "So you're with her? How I wish you're with me."

"But unluckily, fate chose that I rather be with Sakura rather than you, so sorry girl," Syaoran said.

"Is she happy with you?" came James' voice.

"Well of course she is," Syaoran said smiling then he put his arm over her shoulders. She wanted to put them off her shoulders but she needed his help now. Most of the people in their batch knew that Sakura dumped James a long time ago but still he _wouldn't_ give up on her.

"Yeah I'm contented that I have him as my partner," Sakura said riding along with him. "By the way James, I happen to remember that you're not in our group so you better back off now because you don't need to care in other people's business you know."

James really gets pissed whenever Sakura put him down. "Bye for now then and good luck," he said annoyed then went away. Kathleen did the same; jealous of how sweet Syaoran was holding Sakura. After the two were out of sight, Sakura shrugged his arm that was over her shoulders.

"For that, thanks," Sakura said. "Oh well see you tomorrow then."

"Wait aren't we suppose to talk about our thing?" Syaoran said.

"But I really need to go," Sakura said looking at her watch. "Let's see… Can you like… just call me?"

"Sure," Syaoran said.

"Ok," Sakura said then gave out her number to him. He saved it in his cell phone and off she went. When she was gone, Syaoran was so happy because she was his partner. He didn't know why he was so happy. _I just feel comfortable being with her. _

_

* * *

"So man," Yamazaki said to Syaoran and his friends. "Who are your partners? I have the Chiharu girl. She's so sweet."_

"Hey, she's Rika's girlfriend, be careful of her," Aki reminded him. "Or else… Anyways, I have Daphnie. She's quiet but I can bear with her."

"Tomoyo," Eriol said when everyone waited for his answer. "She's kind of kind too."

Syaoran lit up into a bright smile and was excited to tell his friends who his partner was. "Guess what?" he said cheerfully. "Sakura is my partner and I have her number."

"Whoa!" Yamazaki exclaimed. "How did you do that? Did the winds change directions?"

"I don't know," Syaoran said honestly. "Maybe it's the way of saying thank you to me because I got rid of James for her."

"Oh that's why," Eriol said smirking. "You know what I think guys about Syaoran? He has a thing for Sakura."

"I agree," Yamazaki and Aki said in unison but Syaoran just stared at them.

_Do I? _

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**There you go! Sorry if it's too short. I can't make it longer and sorry for the long wait. Was it a long wait? Well it's just that because I can't make up my mind if I'm going to write this or that. You know what I mean:) Oh well, hope you like it... I'm trying my best to update the next chapter more quickly… Review please! And suggestions are accepted. And for someone who asked where Meilin is, she's coming later in the chapters. :)

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	4. Staring

**Fearless  
Chapter 4: Staring  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Hi people! Sorry if I took so long to update this chapter. I had been busy, you know, "holidays". Well anyways, here's chapter 4 of **Fearless**. Thanks by the way for your reviews! You guys rock!…

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"No way!" Tomoyo shrieked on the phone. She was talking to Sakura. "You gave his number to him?"

"I accidentally gave my number," Sakura said. "Let's say as my thank you for covering me up with the James meeting thing. And! Hey, anyone would want to win that dance competition so we have to talk about it."

"Excuses," Tomoyo said. In fairness, she feels so happy with the two. _They're like made in heaven._ "Hey got to go. Eriol's here."

"What!" It was now Sakura's turn to scream. "He's in your house? You're practicing IN YOUR house? IN YOUR room?"

"Not in my room, silly," Tomoyo said and just laughed at Sakura. "You know what? You better put the phone because Syaoran may be calling you now and he can't contact you because you're talking TO me!"

"Fine, have fun with Eriol," Sakura teased. "Fall in love."

Before Tomoyo could protest on that, Sakura hung up.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran was in his own room; he was holding his phone and was staring at Sakura's number.

"Why is her phone damn busy?" Syaoran muttered. "I've been dialing for fifteen minutes. Maybe she's talking to Tomoyo?"

Then he remembered that Eriol would come over her house today because they would talk about their dance there. _She can't talk to her if Eriol's there. But wait, I don't know what time they would meet. Stupid! _He dialed her number again but it was still busy. He then gave up after few minutes and decided to call her later.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Honestly, Sakura did wait for Syaoran's call before doing her assignments but her phone didn't ring until six o' clock. _I'm such a stupid girl thinking he'll actually call me? Grow up Sakura!_

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran woke up by 6:30. He had fallen asleep thinking why Sakura's phone was busy. _Why am I bothering to call her by the way? It's just a dance! But we're partners, so I better call her. _

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura, when doing her assignments usually had headphones stuck in her ears the whole time. It was as if she shuts everything else. All that matters to her was her assignments and the music—period.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran dialed her number again but this time she was not answering her phone. _What is the matter with her? A while ago it was busy now she's not answering? Is she doing this on purpose? _He then decided to call Eriol whom he knew is still in Tomoyo's house. _They probably started practicing. _

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Hello?" Eriol answered his phone. Tomoyo had gone to the kitchen to serve him food after they had practiced a little and had talked about their performance.

"Eriol," Syaoran said. "Are you still in Tomoyo's house?"

"Yeah, why?" Eriol asked.

"Can you ask her for Sakura's cell number? She just gave me her landline and I've been calling her since forever! First it was busy then she wasn't answering it!" Syaoran explained.

"Fine," Eriol said. "She's in the kitchen right now preparing some snacks."

"Then go to her," Syaoran insisted.

"No way," Eriol refused. "Why don't you just ask her? I'll give her number." Eriol gave her number to Syaoran and Syaoran noted it down. "Hey but don't tell her that I gave it to you ok?"

"Then who will I tell who gave her number to me?"

"From… a flyer at school," Eriol answered quickly and hung up because Tomoyo was coming.

_XOXOXOXOX_

After Eriol hung up, Syaoran dialed Tomoyo's number. A lady answered it so he asked for Tomoyo. It took time before Tomoyo talked to him.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Tomoyo," Syaoran said.

"Who's this?"

"Li," Syaoran said hesitatingly.

"Oh, why did you call?" she asked. "Had problems with Sakura?"

"Actually, I haven't even talked to her yet after school."

"Wait, what time is it? Seven? Oh wrong timing Syaoran, she's doing her assignments at this time."

"And? Is she like grounded from the phone while she's doing it?"

"Ask her. I got to go. I don't want your best friend waiting for me out there. Just try and try. Don't give up dialing her number again and again. Somebody will hear your calls."

Tomoyo quickly hung up and went to Eriol. She apologized to Eriol as she kept him waiting but he understands. Tomoyo just didn't know that Eriol was "a part" of the phone call moment.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran did as Tomoyo told him. He tried again and again dialing Sakura's number but it still just kept ringing and ringing. _What's wrong with this girl?_ It had been fifteen minutes but he hadn't given up yet. "_Answer the damn phone!" _he shouted because he knows no one could hear on the other line.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Touya passed by his sister's room and heard the phone ringing. He waited for it to stop because he knew Sakura would answer it any moment now but she didn't so he went inside her room. He saw Sakura sitting on her study table with blaring headphones while doing her assignments. She didn't notice him there; he expected that. He answered the phone that is just behind Sakura's study table.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uuum... hello? Can I talk to Sakura please?" Syaoran said.

"Who's this?"

"Li," Syaoran said.

"Hold on," Touya held the phone and shouted at Sakura. "Kaijuuuuuu! Phone for you!" But she didn't hear him. He could clearly hear her music blaring out loud. He took off her headphones making her jump.

"Hey onii-chan, sup?" Sakura greeted him. Touya just pointed at her phone. "Who is it?"

"Some guy named Li," Touya said and looked at her strangely. Sakura reached for the phone and noticed Touya's weird look. "By the way, since when after 'eh-em' did a guy call you?"

"None of your business. Get out of my room!" Sakura screamed and Touya quickly went out looking at her still. "Hey," Sakura said to Syaoran.

"I've been calling you for like hours you know," Syaoran said keeping his temper.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said. "I was doing my assignments. And when I'm doing them, I shut everything else?" Sakura tried to explain.

"Whatever but at least you knew that I will call you tonight right? Can't I be an exception for that everything else?"

"Why would you be!" Sakura said rising her voice a bit. "Who are you in my life anyways?"

Syaoran was silent for a while then decided to change the topic. _Yeah who am I in her life? _"Forget it," he said dismissing the topic. "It's just that… never mind. So… about the dance… When can we practice?"

"When are you free?" she asked. "I'm free sometimes during lunch if I'm not in the mood to eat or if we don't have any volleyball games."

"Well I always eat during lunch. Can we practice after school?"

"I don't know. I have cheerleading practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And volleyball every M-W-F. Don't you have any sports thing?"

"I can ask the juniors to take over because I'm sure every senior in my team would be practicing. Can't you ask the juniors in your team?"

"Maybe. But the freshmen have a game on the day after tomorrow and I have to train them."

"Can't you ask the captain to train them for you?"

"As if she's good enough?"

"Why will she be the captain if she's not good enough?"

"Honestly, she's the best of the worst. Do you know what I mean?"

"Fine. We'll figure it out. Where can we practice though?"

"Somewhere. Maybe in the dance room if it's available?"

"Aki had taken the dance room a while ago. We're not sure if any rooms are available at school. Can you go here in my place? I'll meet you in the parking area after school by 3."

"Ok. Who's going to teach us anyway?"

"Is it ok for you if my cousin will teach us? She has this dance group thing in her own school."

"No problem with me. But I'm not giving my word to _YOU_ that I can be a good student in dancing."

"My cousin is a good teacher, don't worry and I'm a good teacher too! I'll help you," Syaoran tried assuring her.

"Whatever," Sakura said. Then she just heard her father calling her for dinner. "Hey I have to eat dinner now. Anything else?"

"Yeah, just a question. Is there any way I can contact you when "you shut everything else"?"

"Of course. If you're not in the "everything else" anymore which I doubt you will be. Bye." She said and hung up.

What? I hate you! Or not… 

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**School  
****Morning  
****Locker area**

When Sakura came to school that morning, she saw Tomoyo in her locker so she went there. "Morning, bes," Sakura greeted. (Bes as in bestfriend.)

"Hey there," Tomoyo greeted her. "How did things go between you and Syaoran last night? He can't call you according to him and I told him that it's a wrong time for him to contact you. When are you going to stop your "shutting of everyone else" again, bes?"

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged. "Maybe if I met someone like 'eh-em' again or something."

"It could be Syaoran you know," Tomoyo suggested.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped her out of it. "'Eh-em is no way like that git. You know what, he feels like he's so special like eh-em that he should be exempted in the everything else.'"

"Yeah maybe Syaoran is no way like eh-em because he's far better than him?"

"I said shut up!" Sakura said. "Leave it, bes."

"So yeah, how did it go between you guys? Did you talk to him? Did he manage to contact you?"

"Yeah, we talked about the dance and all," Sakura began explaining then a sophomore from the volleyball team came to her.

"Hey Sakura," Marie said (the sophomore). "Coach said we have a game—Sophie game and you should be there."

"What? But I have to deal with our dance competition," Sakura complained.

"Coach said it. Talk to her then," Marie said and went off.

"Now I really have a problem," Sakura said and began pouting on her way to class.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Lunchtime**

None of Sakura's gang had lunch including her. Chiharu and Naoko as well as Rika and Tomoyo had to meet up with their partners for the dance unlike her; she had to look for her coach to talk to her. She looked at her coach's office but she was not there. She looked at the gym but she wasn't there either. She went back to the canteen and at last found her.

"Coach!" she called out and Ms. Yu looked at her. "Do I really have to be in the sophomore game later?"

"Yes Ms. Kinomoto," Ms. Yu replied. "I know you're busy with the dance competition of the seniors but I really need you there for just fifteen minutes. I have a meeting that will end by 3:15. Someone should be there by 3 and I depend on you."

"Just fifteen minutes? Are you sure you're going to come back in there for the rest of the game?"

"Yes, Ms. Kinomoto, trust me," Ms. Yu said softly. Sakura was looking at her and for four years she had known Sakura, she knew what she was asking for her to do. "Fine, Ms. Kinomoto, I swear."

"Thanks, Ms Yu," Sakura said happily and now started to look for Syaoran. She had to tell him that she would be late later. She walked out of the canteen and went to where _the Wolves_ mostly hang out during lunch but they were not there. She couldn't ask anyone where they could be because she knew every single student knew that she had slapped him before. And now maybe they would think that they got things fix up and they liked each other.

Sakura looked over a window and thought that maybe they were outside playing football or something. She ran towards the door outside the school but then someone bumped her causing her to fall. And the guy who bumped her had fallen too because his arm got hold of Sakura's back. It was Syaoran. They both fell to the floor.

Syaoran was on top of her supporting her back when they reached the floor. Sakura's eyes were closed so she didn't know that it was Syaoran. When she felt her back on the floor, she opened them and found out that she was looking at the cutest pair of amber eyes. They stared at each other for a while until they went back to earth and quickly stood up.

Sakura arranged her uniform and so did Syaoran. They were avoiding other people's eyes and Sakura was keeping herself from blushing. "Uuum Li?" Sakura said shyly. "Can I talk to you?"

Syaoran nodded and they walked to where there are less people looking at them. "Sorry for what happened," Syaoran said quickly. "We were practicing here you know for the opening of the dance competition thing."

"Oh," Sakura said. She forgot that Syaoran and his friends were dancers when they were freshmen but they quit after that year because they wanted to concentrate more on sports. "Yeah anyways, I'll be late later for fifteen minutes only, because there's a Sophie volleyball game later. Ms. Yu will be late because of a meeting so I have to take over to organize the team."

"Oh that's ok," Syaoran replied. "My cousin's dance group will be here—just to look around the place. Maybe they can watch the game while you're the 'coach'."

"It's up to you," she said. "So yeah, that's all. Bye. See you." She started to walk away but Syaoran held her back. "Huh?"

"Just want to say sorry again," Syaoran said in a tense voice.

"Forget it," she replied softly and smiled at him.

When she was out of sight, his friends cheered and teased him. "What was that all about?" Eriol asked excitedly.

"She just said that she will be late later because of the volleyball game," Syaoran said. "Let's practice again. We have time left."

"That's not what he meant," Aki said. "What was the staring within straight two minutes while on the floor all about?"

"Didn't you see? I bumped her and we fell and that's all. What do you want me to say?"

"That your heart beats faster when Sakura stares back at you!" Yamazaki teased. Students stopped to hear that so Syaoran glared at them making them go away.

"I hate you guys! There's no way she's gonna like me, dudes!"

"But you like her now?" Eriol asked.

"What about your revenge when she slapped you?" Aki added.

"Oh c'mon Aki, of course he's going to forget about that. He likes her!" Yamazaki said.

Syaoran was glaring at the three of them so they stopped talking. But he had to admit to himself that… _I like her._

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes**:  
So that was Chapter 4. There will be more in future chapters! I hope you won't stop reading this story! And oh, Meilin will be in the next chapter. I think it's obvious that Meilin is definitely Syaoran's cousin who will be teaching them to dance. Please review! Please? Please? Please?

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	5. Out of all the Places

**Fearless  
Chapter 5: Out of All the Places  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK

**Author's Notes:  
**Thank you people for your reviews! And here's what you're waiting for – Chapter 5 of **Fearless**!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura ran back to her class after going to her locker as she realized she had no time to eat her lunch. _The thing with Syaoran is nothing. _She kept telling herself this but why did she feel safe with him? _Whatever._ She forgot that Syaoran was on her next class but for some reason, they had no class. Their teacher told them that they would all meet up for their outreach until dismissal. They would spend time practicing for the dance and besides; the teachers had nothing else to do with their students that remaining two weeks.

Sakura and Syaoran with the rest of their group members from that class headed out to the gym and met their advisors there waiting for them. "Everyone's here?" Ms. Kim said aloud. She took the attendance and a pair was absent. "As all of your teachers told you… this time's allotted for you guys to practice. I don't think this will be the last time you're going to do this, so don't complain or anything ok? You're doing something like this by the way in Hawaii with kids there."

"You guys can actually go now to where you feel comfortable practicing," Mr. Yuu said. "But I'm sorry to tell you that we have no sound system so I don't think you will do much today. But oh well, try your best still. Off you go. Some could stay here. And oh by the way, you only have two hours. By two thirty you should all be here or you'll be mark as absent. We will all together go to the big gym for announcements."

The students set off to where they would want to practice and some chose to stay in the small gym. "So what do we do?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"I have a portable VCD player in the big gym for cheerleading practices and an Evanescense CD in it," Sakura said. "That's all I have."

"Oh, I didn't bring any CDs today, sorry," Syaoran id. "But I think we can bare with Eva today. It's just two hours."

"Let's go then," Sakura said then stood up. Syaoran followed her to the big gym and found many pairs practicing there without music. They were managing somehow. Some were talking and the sounds in there were like birds chirping in a hush. Sakura went to where she keeps her VCD player. "So where do we 'practice?'"

"We can do it in the oval," Syaoran suggested. "We ain't gonna THAT much for today though so no need to worry yet. It's not all sunny too."

"Ok," Sakura agreed and now followed him outside. When they were in the fields of their school, they sat under a big tree and played the CD. Sakura's VCD player has batteries.

There was silence between them except for the cassette playing. Syaoran then broke the silence when "Bring me to Life" was being played. "You know what, this is stupid, there's nothing to talk about," he complained. "Why didn't they tell us that they would allot this time for practicing? So that we could have prepared or something. So that I could have called my cousin to come here."

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…_

"At least we won't be having those boring classes but I'm actually bored," Sakura said and groaned. "This is so boring!" She looked at the oval and had an idea. "Wanna race?"

"Sure," Syaoran said then stood up. When Sakura stood up too, he hesitated. "You can run with that skirt?"

"Of course," Sakura said then walked with him towards the starting line of the oval. "One lap?"

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

Syaoran nodded and when they both counted down to one, they shouted 'go' and ran. Of course, Syaoran was on the lead and Sakura was a bit behind him. Sakura admitted to herself that she couldn't catch up on him but she still ran though. When Syaoran crossed the finish line, Sakura was late within five seconds only.

"Fine, you win," Sakura said panting.

_Bring me to life… _

"Ain't it obvious that I'll win?" Syaoran bragged then removed his polo. He was wearing a white shirt underneath. "So now what? Want another round?"

"Don't feel like it anymore," Sakura answered, looked at him then stuck out his tongue to him. "I'm sleepy…"

"What?" Syaoran asked curiously. "After that run? You're tired? You ARE weird."

"I'm not weird," Sakura pointed out. "I'm Sakura."

"Whatever," Syaoran said. "So yeah now what?"

"I'll sleep unless you're going to teach me some steps you have in mind," Sakura said then waited for Syaoran's answer but he didn't so she laid her back on the trunk of the tree. She took out her light purple sunglasses out from her pockets and put it on.

"Fine, leave me here," Syaoran said then sat beside her. He sighed then checked if they couldn't be seen from the windows inside the school.

"Don't worry…" Sakura said making him jump because he thought she was sleeping already. "They can't see us from here. I've been hiding here for three years now whenever I don't want to go to class."

"Oh, just sleep there," Syaoran, said. The VCD player was still on and playing. Syaoran just listened to the music then played with the grass beneath him. When the CD was on 8th track, he noticed that Sakura was really sleeping peacefully now. She looked so calm when sleeping and he smiled to himself. _She's more of an angel. _

Syaoran stared at Sakura then decided to rest her head on his shoulder because the sunlight was striking her face. He did that slowly without waking her up. Sakura didn't even stir a little but just sighed and cuddled closer to him. _What the heck?_ _It's not supposed to be this way. Wake up Sakura!_ But he couldn't wake her up. Or he won't? Before he noticed it, he was dozing off to sleep, too.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_  
It was now two in the afternoon and Syaoran woke up from an announcement from inside the school. He opened his eyes and found that his arms were wrapped around Sakura and Sakura was hugging him like a pillow. He stayed and savored the moment then felt Sakura stir. He pretended to be still sleeping. He knew that Sakura couldn't move with his arms around her so she had no choice but to wake him up, _blushing._

"Syaoran?" she said trying to let go of his grip. "Hey…" Syaoran slowly opened his eyes then looked at Sakura.

He pretended just to have known that his arms were wrapped around her and quickly took them off and muttered a sorry.

"We're suppose to be back inside, I think," Sakura said stretching.

"Wait, listen to it again," Syaoran said yawning. They stayed quiet for a while then heard what the principal was saying over the speakers.

"_School will be over by two thirty today because of an important meeting of teachers. It will last longer than I thought so I decided to dismiss you all early. There will be no afternoon activities today except for the sophomore volleyball game. To Kinomoto Sakura from Miss Yu, she expects you to be in the gym where the game will be held to start warming up with the team and be the captain. The rules had changed and I apologize for that. The school that the sophomores are competing with has mixed seniors in it so it's not actually a complete sophie game. That's from the volleyball coach. No more further announcements from any after school activities' department. To all seniors, please go to your respective meeting places for your outreach now so the advisors could give you more announcements and dismiss you."_

"I'm always in the special announcement," Sakura sighed annoyed. "So let's go?"

Syaoran switched off the VCD player then offered to carry it for her to the small gym. _I can't believe her. She didn't even say anything about our nap. What the hell is wrong with her? Isn't she thinking something had gone wrong or something? And how come she can control her temper now unlike before? What the hell is happening? What is she thinking now?_

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

I can't believe that I took a nap beside him! And oh my god! I was hugging him! And oh my god! I didn't even shout at him because of that instead I waked him up softly. What the hell is the matter with me? Have I gone mad? Or am I really falling for this guy?

_XOXOXOXOX _

They quickly got back to the small gym and as usual, they were last. The announcement they had heard was the last time the principal had repeated. _Good thing we still heard it._ "Great!" Ms. Kim greeted when they all sat down. "We're all here. There are changes, guys. In fairness, the teacher's meeting will all be about your outreach. So it's for your own good. No need to worry on your way back home, the office had called your drivers and school buses already after lunch. And they will come. Your batch will be exiting to gate 4 ok? If you have any younger brothers or sisters, they would be there in gate 4 too. Questions?"

"The announcements that would have made by two thirty today were cancelled too because teachers should double check on that," Mr. Yuu said. "You may now leave and Sakura perhaps you know where you have to go?" Sakura nodded and walked out the gym with Syaoran.

"Where will we meet?" Sakura asked him while letting the others exit first.

"Gate 4," Syaoran said. "My cousin will fetch me up with her dance group so that you'll get to know each other quickly. What time will the game end?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied. "Because I'm not sure what time that meting will end. Why don't you just watch the game? Sorry by the way because the plans are changed because of me. I screwed it up."

"Everybody can clearly see that it's not your fault," Syaoran said then they started walking outside too. "This school kept changing stuff you know. Oh well, fine I'll just watch the game till I ends then we can go to my house afterwards. There are no assignments for today right?"

"Yeah, it's settled then," Sakura said smiling. "You can bring your cousin as well so that you know, she'll see that even I'm not good in dancing at least I'm good in volleyball. Just kidding! So yeah, bye. Catchya later!" She ran towards the big gym where the game will be held to change into her volleyball jersey. She found the sophomores getting dressed up in the locker room and told them to just wait for her in the gym.

She quickly got dressed and went out from the locker room. There are only six girls waiting for her there—the same girls she saw in the locker room. "Where's everybody?" she asked. "They know you have a game right? Where are they?"

"They probably ditched us, Sakura," Maria said. "Because we heard from our batch that the school we're competing with are monsters. They hadn't lost any games yet."

"Then we'll be the first one to defeat them," Sakura said confidently trying to raise the spirit to her team. "They probably hadn't gone back at home right? Ok, get those balls and practice serving ok? Run two laps first." The girls nodded and watched her run out the door to catch up with the sophomore players.

_There are so many games that they can ditch but why this game? _She ran towards gate 2 where the sophomores are supposed to be waiting for their drivers. Unfortunately, she found no volleyball player there. _They probably are hiding somewhere and I can't find them. _She searched everywhere in gate 2 parking area but she found none. She ran towards the gate 3 too in case the sophomores have elder brother or sister but again, she found no one.

Sakura was tired and panting now. She walked slowly to gate 4 and kept wishing that someone would be there from the team. When she was halfway there, her mobile phone went off with a txt MSG. It was from Joyce—James' sister—who was one of volleyball players. It says: "_Sakura, my brother won't let me stay up for the game. Please talk to him before we leave? Please hurry up!" _By reading this, she ran quickly while typing her reply to her to just wait and make up with anything that can stop her brother from leaving.

Sakura wasn't looking on which way she was going because she was looking at her mobile phone so she bumped into someone. She bumped into a guy holding a smoothie in his hand making it spill all over his shirt. She wasn't spilled with the smoothie, thanks goodness and she didn't even bother to look at the guy's face. She just went on running and shouted back a sorry to the guy. Hurrying up, Sakura didn't notice that she had dropped her bracelet when she bumped the guy.

The guy looked at Sakura's retreating back and looked at the bracelet. There was something engraved on it: "self".

"This is from me," the guy said. "The girl is Sakura. I gave it to her many years ago. I can't believe she kept this. I can't believe I just saw her HERE. I'm going to thank Meilin so much. Oh shoot yeah my shirt."

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:  
**Who's the guy, eh? Please review and you'll know who the guy is in the next chapter. Review! All credits to the song of Evanescene: "Bring Me to Life"...

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	6. Not Over You

**Fearless  
Chapter 6: Not Over You  
**By:** DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:**

Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews… I appreciate them a lot. It keeps me going you know. And to tell you the truth, I want this to be finished and that will require your reviews. Kidding! Anyways, here's chapter 6! Oh my gosh, I'm in chapter 6 now… I can't believe it!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The first thing Sakura saw in the parking area was James and Joyce arguing. She called the young sophomore making James look at her.

"Hey James," Sakura greeted. "Can I borrow my player for this afternoon?"

"But we need to go home early," James insisted. "Relatives are coming over."

"But it will be really ok, Sakura, if I'm not there to greet them," Joyce said.

"Look I don't want to intrude in your family affairs—but something came up," Sakura said. "There are only six sophomores playing today and do you think our school can win with those players? James! Come to think of it, your relatives will be very glad if Joyce comes home with very pleasant news—we won."

"Why are you so confident that you guys will win?" James asked.

"Teamwork," Sakura answered simply. "So please can Joyce play?"

"Fine," James said. _Good thing I still love you. _

"You're agreeing?" Sakura asked while Joyce took her bag with her jersey in their car. "I don't have to pay you with this right? Like as in no unless right?"

"No unless, hime," James said sighing. "I'll watch your game, sis."

"Thanks bro!" Joyce exclaimed then hugged his brother.

James is a good-looking guy but Sakura dumped him still because she doesn't like boys like him lurking around, shouting that he likes her. She just gets too embarrassed in front of many people while a guy confesses to her. And besides, at that time, she has a boyfriend.

The three of them walked to the big gym quickly. When they arrived, the six players were warming up and the gym was being filled up with people and students. She didn't bother to look for Syaoran because she was sure that he's there somewhere.

By three o' clock, they finished their warm-ups and practices then the other school came. The opposite team was wearing their red jersey and red kneepads with their school's logo. Yeah, they looked scary.

Sakura and her team were pretty sure that those weren't all sophomores like their principal said earlier. They rested for few minutes while they let the other team uses the court to practice and do their warm-ups.

Sakura sat on the bench where the audience sit and drank water. Suddenly, a guy tapped her shoulder. It was Syaoran. "Hey," she greeted.

"You're doing a pretty good job being the coach here," Syaoran complimented. "Anyways, my cousin and her group are here. Want to meet them?"

"Sure," she agreed then stood up. She said some few instructions to her team and she went off with him.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Meilin," Syaoran said. "This is Sakura—she's my partner."

A ruby-eyed girl faced Sakura and smiled at her. "You're pretty. It's nice meeting you."

"It's nice meeting you too," Sakura said then shook her hand.

"You're so good in coaching," Meilin said. "Oh yeah by the way, here are my friends. This is Hilary, Jill and Mark." Hilary was a blonde girl; Jill was a short brown-haired girl with blue streaks; and Mark had deep blue eyes with spiky black hair.

"It's nice meeting you all," Sakura said smiling. "I hope you guys won't feel bored in this game. And I'm saying a little sorry if we will lose. I heard those people are brutal and mean."

"Yeah they are," Jill said. "Joseph's team was defeated by that school in baseball."

"Joseph?" Sakura asked.

"Oh he's one of us too," Meilin explained. "He said he'd be in the canteen to buy something but then he hasn't come back yet. Is the canteen far from here?"

"Kinda," Syaoran answered. "I should've gone with him. He might be lost somewhere. Do you have his number?"

"I have his phone," Mark said.

"Oh well," Hilary said. "He'll be fine. You know him—he likes roaming around."

"So these guys are really good?" Sakura asked Meilin again.

"Yeah," Meilin answered. "They totally kicked our school's ass."

"Don't scare her off like that Meilin," Syaoran snapped.

"Sorry," Meilin said. "But oh well you'll be fine. You are so great!"

"You will win, don't worry," Mark said.

"We'll cheer for you up here," Jill assured her.

"Thanks, I better go now," Sakura said smiling at them all. "See you later."

They waved goodbye as she went down to her team. When she was out of sight, Meilin began teasing Syaoran. "She's very pretty," she said to him. "Why don't you go for her?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, pretending not to have a clue. "Did you know that she slapped me once in front of so many people?"

Meilin and her friends laughed making Syaoran glared at them. "Sorry," Meilin said. "I surely will enjoy teaching her. Is she good?"

"She said she's not," Syaoran said. "That's why she wants you guys here. To show you that she's good even in one thing—volleyball.

"She doesn't have to prove that—I've known her for so long," a voice said. They all looked up and saw Joseph.

"Man, where have you been?" Mark asked him giving him back his cell phone. "And did you just say that you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my…" Joseph said then decided to stop. "Never mind. She's an old friend of mine."

_XOXOXOXOX_

The game started and Sakura decided to have Maria and Claire out of the court so that they could save their energy. The opposite team got to serve first and Sakura's team was prepared for it. They managed to return the ball to the other court then the ball went back to them—out! One point for Sakura's team. Sakura was the first one who would serve and she did let the ball in.

Everyone cheered when the other team didn't return the ball to them. Maybe Sakura served five times already but still, the other team couldn't manage to get the ball back. Syaoran and company was cheering wild for Sakura. When she served for the eighth time and they got the score—the other team called for a timeout. It was now 9-0. The other team was really pissed while they talked at each other.

Sakura's team on the other hand was jumping with joy. "Those are good serves, Sakura," Maria said. "Keep it going," Joyce added. The sophomores complimented her so much and she was so happy.

"Hey I thought those guys are good?" Mae said.

"Maybe my serves are just good shots," Sakura said with a wink. "Oh well, you still shouldn't underestimate them ok? You should always be ready!"

The whistle went off and they all shouted a 'go'. Sakura served again and she saw the other team's eyes all flashing with anger. They looked scary. Sakura served then still it was in and the other team didn't even have hold of it before it went to the floor. They all groaned in annoyance and glared at Sakura. She served again then the setter of the other team spiked it but Joyce was ready for it and bumped it to the other team. Maybe the other girls weren't aware that Sakura's team would hit it so they all were pissed now.

Sakura was so tired serving and serving but she still could do it. It was in again but the other team hit it out—their score again. 11-0. On Sakura's next serve, it was short so the other team got the ball. Sakura told her teammates to be ready. The girl who was serving had her hair back in a ponytail and she was tall to be a sophomore—so maybe she was a senior or junior. She served but again Joyce bumped it back but the other team spiked it and Sakura's team lost control.

The same girl kept serving for five times now and still Sakura's team couldn't retrieve the ball back. 11-5. Sakura didn't call for a timeout like everyone thought. They still continued to play and for the girl's seventh serve, Sakura ran forward and spiked the ball letting it fall right in front of the other team's net. The other team was so angry.

It was now Joyce's turn to serve and she did pretty well. She served four balls in and they all got points for that. The other team was making it so hard for them. They would receive the ball and tried very hard to make it of their reach making Sakura's team so tired. But oh well they won that set by seven points. They didn't call for a timeout during that set.

When the set was finished, Ms. Yu came and was happy that they had won. She let Sakura and Joyce rest and Maria and Claire play for that round. They had a good start on the next round but they lost. Sakura was in for a while but they still lost. For the third set, they were also losing. They were thinking that the other team learned their strategies in the first set.

Sakura's team was in a hassle but the crowd still cheered for them. Third set: 20-23. Ms. Yu let Sakura play even she was panting so hard now. She was the only chance of the team. The other team served and Sakura ran forward to spike it. The other team didn't manage to get it back and now it was their ball. It was Sakura's turn to serve and it was in. She had two ins more—23-23. Ms. Yu then called for a timeout and told them to show their teamwork to the other team. They all nodded and shouted 'go' before proceeding.

The good server in the other team served so fast so it was out. 24-23. It was Mae's turn to serve and it was also out because she was nervous. 24-24. Before the whistle went off, Sakura told her team that they should do "it" now. The other team served but Sakura's team let it fall almost to the floor before Sakura bumped it upwards to the setter. The setter then tricked the other team that she would set it to them; instead she set it towards the person on her right who spiked it where there were no people. 25-24! They won!

(Sorry for the corny description of the game—I won't do this again. It's horrible. Now I know what it feels now to narrate a volleyball game—in a detailed way. God! So that's why my coach doesn't want us telling her every specific detail of the game when she's absent. :p)

_XOXOXOXOX_

Syaoran ran to Sakura after the game before she went to the locker room to change. "Hey, we'll wait for you in gate 4," he said. "Congrats by the way. And oh, you can have dinner in my place if you want."

"Is the practice really gonna take that long until dinner?" Sakura whined. "Just kidding. I'll be there. Wait for me ok?"

Syaoran smiled at her one last time before she turned her back towards him. He walked to where his cousin was, still thinking of Sakura and how well she was in the game.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura changed into her mini skirt and a tank top that she had brought. She put on her choker around her neck and was looking for her bracelet that her ex-boyfriend gave her. But it was gone. She couldn't find it anywhere. Her teammates had helped her to find it but they couldn't find it. She was panicking now but then decided to go to Syaoran still because she was so late.

She ran to gate 4 almost in tears. Joyce walked with her saying that they would find it somewhere but Sakura wasn't listening. Joyce then said goodbye to her and she walked towards Syaoran's gang. Meilin noticed her teary eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Meilin asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked absent-mindedly and wiped off her-about-to-fall-tears. "Oh nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok," she assured them.

"Did you lose something?" a voice said then when she looked at the guy, she gasped.

"What the…" she muttered. "No way… Joseph?"

"It's me, marshy," Joseph said smiling at her then handed her bracelet back to her. "You dropped this when you bumped me a while ago."

Sakura didn't care about anyone else now. Is it true that she was standing in front of her first love? She was filled with extreme happiness but she was controlling herself but she couldn't. She ran towards Joseph and hugged him. "I missed you," Sakura said then took her bracelet. "Honest."

"Yeah sure, I missed you too," Joseph replied.

Syaoran's gang then coughed taking their attention. "Are we missing something here?" Mark said.

"Oh yeah," Joseph said. "This is Sakura—my ex girlfriend."

"Oh?" Syaoran said, not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah and it's been a long time since we've seen each other," Sakura added.

"Anyways," Meilin said breaking off the conversation because she was sensing Syaoran's anger by the second. "Yeah we better go," Meilin said then everyone followed her inside the van except for Joseph who had his motorbike.

"Want to ride, marshy?" Joseph asked.

"Sure," Sakura answered and looked at Syaoran. "Can I?"

"Sure, you're good friends, anyways right?" Syaoran said expressionlessly. "I'll take your stuff in here." He took her bag with her clothes and books and got in his van. "You know where to go right?" he asked Joseph.

Joseph nodded and hopped on his motorbike then helped Sakura got on. "Want to wear my helmet?" Joseph asked.

"No," Sakura said. "I look stupid on that remember?"

"Oh yeah," Joseph said then put away the helmet. "I'm not wearing it too." The van's engine started and so did Joseph's motorbike. When they got out of the school and the two (Sakura and Joseph) made sure that the people in the van didn't bother to open the windows to look at them…

"We need to talk," Sakura said seriously. Her I'm-glad-you're-back voice was gone all of a sudden.

"I knew you'd say that," Joseph said—eyes fixed on the road. "So…"

"Ok, uuum…" Sakura stammered, didn't know where to start. "The reason I broke up with you."

"I figure that out," Joseph replied shortly.

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's simple. You didn't love me."

"No… I loved you. I loved you so much. You're the first guy who made my heart…"

"Cut the crap, marshy."

"But you know that I'm saying the truth here. Mallow, I loved you. I loved you honestly."

"Fine, you loved me that honestly that you have to break up with me? I didn't know you love that way."

"Oh cmon. Joseph… It's just that during that time—that you told me you were leaving. I was scared—so scared." She hugged his waist tighter as he speed up. "I was confused. This thought… came into my mind that—what if you meet someone there and you're going to love her more than you love me, what then? You're going to be in hell and I don't want that."

"Why am I going to be in hell?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend but you love someone else more than me. Do you know what I mean? So you know, I figured out that if I let you go, it would be better?"

"Do you really think I can love someone else more than you? Does that mean you don't trust me?"

"It's not that! It's just that… I'm scared, ok? It's like… I love you so much that I'm afraid to lose you. But I still let you go because I don't want to be selfish and keep you for my own. I mean things can change even in one blink of an eye."

"That's why you thought that I'll love someone there?"

"Yes! And not just you loving—but someone loving you and taking care of you much more I'm taking care of you."

"But I was satisfied with you taking care of me. And besides, you don't have to explain everything to me. I mean it's past ok?" Before they knew it, there was a stop sign so Joseph stopped his motorbike quickly, scaring the hell out of Sakura. The people in the van saw Sakura's sudden expression. Then they just saw Mark opening the window to them.

"You guys talk so much," Mark said. "You can talk later you know."

"Careful Joseph," Hilary said. Then they closed the window again.

"Yeah, anyways," Sakura continued.

"I said I don't need any explanation. But I want you to know one thing: you're my one and only marshy."

"Whatever," Sakura said. "And I have to confess something to you too. I pretended that I was completely over with you after we broke up in front of Tomoyo and others and when they asked me why we broke up—I told them that because you're leaving and because things between us are too mushy and we got fed up? Sorry."

Joseph chuckled in this and Sakura poked him. "That's funny," he said. "I like it when you make stuff you know—just to cover your misery."

"I'm not THAT miserable, by the way, at that time," Sakura pointed out. Before they knew it, they were in the Li mansion.

"Oh yeah right," Joseph said getting off his motorbike and helping Sakura get down. "That's why Syaoran just told me a while ago that when he called you at your house, you aren't answering because 'you shut everything else'. As far as I have known, you stopped shutting everybody else while doing your assignments when I became your boyfriend."

"Shut up," Sakura said. "I'm over it. Will you believe me?"

Few minutes later, the whole gang got off the van and Syaoran opened the door for them. They drank some drinks first prepared by the maids then started talking about Syaoran and Sakura's presentation.

"Do you guys have any idea in the first place?" Jill asked the pair.

Sakura shook her head 'no'. "I'm not a good dancer and I don't want to deal with anything concerning it."

"What about you Li?" Jill asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "We're busy with our opening number."

"Are you really partners?" Meilin asked. "You don't seem to be. Anyways, we have a week right?"

"Yeah but sometimes, the school will allot some time during classes to let us practice," Syaoran said. "You guys can sit in with us."

"Yeah in case they're just going to say out of the blue that we can practice," Sakura added. "I can ask for your permits. "

They agreed with that then they talked about the music. "Can you guys sing while you dance?" Hilary asked. "Because it's going to be really cute—you know singing while dancing…"

"Can I just sing and he dance?" Sakura asked.

"You'll learn with us ok?" Meilin insisted. "Ok, agree with that? Sing and dance?"

Syaoran and Sakura nodded reluctantly. "So which song?" Joseph asked.

"A duet--," Mark began. "Any duet songs that you can dance?"

"'Someday we'll Know'" by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman," Jill requested. "We've danced it before right?"

"That's a great idea," Joseph agreed. "And we can have the song "I will Find You" by S Club 7 afterwards. You can have two songs right?"

"We can just teach them the steps," Jill said. "It's easy, right?"

"Two songs?" Sakura complained. "Ain't one enough?"

"You can manage if we start now," Meilin said. "Don't worry; you're not going to be that mad. Ok guys teach Syaoran. We girls will teach Sakura. You all know the steps right?"

The gang nodded and Sakura came with Hilary, Jill and Meilin to the study while Syaoran and the boys stayed in the living room. The girls practiced a lot and they didn't believe Sakura that she wasn't a good dancer because she is. She learned the steps for the chorus of "Someday We'll Know" within ten minutes only. They taught her the steps for the first and second verse too and she quite got it now. Thirty minutes just passed and they were almost finished with the rest of the song.

"You're a fast learner," Hilary commented. "You got it all now. Now you and Syaoran just need to coordinate. Let's check them out." Sakura smiled at the compliment and followed them back to the living room.

"How are things?" Jill asked the boys.

"Pretty great," Syaoran bragged. "They're not having a headache with me because I'm a dancer."

"Oh really, so you got it all now?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "Want proof?"

"Sure," Meilin answered quickly. "Sakura can join you. She knows all the steps now. You guys just need to coordinate and you have to practice the song."

"We can do that," Syaoran said. "So, five, six, seven, eight?"

Joseph played the song and the whole gang joined the couple while dancing. Boys and girls were separated. They went into their positions then Sakura began singing with the minus-one music.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later your still on my mind_

She then suddenly stopped and all wondered why. "It's so slow. Can we make it remix?"

"Sure," Mark said. "There's a remix track here somewhere. Where is it Seph?"

"Track 10 I think," Joseph answered.

Mark played track 10 and they started from the beginning. Sakura sang the first verse while dancing a little bit faster. Then it was Syaoran.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Airheart?  
Who hold the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_He has a nice voice; _Sakura thought and continued dancing and sang with him. The pair did a good job in the song when they finished it. They were like made in heaven. They looked so perfect together.

"You know what?" Hilary said as they all took a rest. "You don't really need us for this. I mean both of you are so perfect. It's like your body really goes along with music. You flow."

Sakura and Syaoran were just quiet. "So one last time?" Meilin asked. They all agreed and when they had done it perfectly without any mistakes for the third time, they noticed it was seven in the evening now.

"Look at the time!" Jill gasped. "Want to eat dinner here Sakura?"

"It's pretty late," Sakura replied. "My brother will kill me if I stay longer. Maybe next time I will."

"There might be no next time if you don't put your aura down a little bit," Hilary said. "Anyways, yeah it's great working with you."

"It's nice meeting you all," Sakura said. "I got to go. Bye!" She took her bag and headed for the door but Syaoran held her back.

"My driver could drive you home," he said.

"I'll drive her home," Joseph volunteered.

"Ok, take care then, see you," Syaoran said while the two hopped on Joseph's motorbike. Syaoran watched them exit the gates then he went inside his house, thinking of Sakura.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Flashback­**

"I can't believe she's Joseph's ex-girlfriend," Hilary said while in the van and as they looked at the couple on the motorbike next to them. "I mean I didn't know she's prettier than what he described to us all the time right?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "And he called her marshy. I guess they are really little kids when they first loved each other."

"But they're grown-ups now you know and the tension is still there," Jill added. "It's obvious that Joseph loves Sakura still. I'm not sure with her though."

Meilin then coughed in this and poked Syaoran who was staring out the window. "Someone here is wishing that she doesn't love him anymore," she said loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

"Shut up Meilin," he said. "I don't care about them."

"It's so obvious that you like her," Meilin insisted. "I just don't know what's up with her that she can't notice it."

"She's dense," Syaoran replied shortly.

"You just admitted you really like her," she exclaimed with everybody. "Why don't you confess?"

"Joseph might you know…" Mark warned him.

"Let him," Syaoran said. "She hasn't been mine though. And he has all the rights to make it up for her. She's his ex-girlfriend for god's sake!"

"But as far as I've known, Sakura was the one who broke up with him," Hilary told him.

"Really?" he said then there were like stars shining in his eyes but it was gone by a second. "It doesn't make any difference."

"It _will_ if you confess your feelings," Meilin said.

"That's impossible," Syaoran said. "She doesn't even see me as 'someone' in her life."

There was a stoplight and Syaoran almost cracked when he saw Sakura's sudden reaction when Joseph suddenly stopped the motorbike. The gang noticed it too and talked to Sakura and Joseph.

Little he did know, Sakura sees him as 'someone'. Someone whom she had slapped in front of many people but still didn't give up on making things up for her.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_  
Joseph and Sakura reached her home but no one was home. Touya hadn't come back yet from his work.

"Thanks for the ride," Sakura said then took her stuff from his motorbike. "So how come you guys don't have classes this week? And how did you get back here in Japan? I mean I thought you'd gone to Hong Kong?"

"We're here for a vacation for two months and the whole gang won't do anything back there so I brought them along," Joseph explained. "We weren't doing anything for like a week now but Syaoran called us telling if we can help you out in the dance presentation thing."

"Oh," Sakura said then they became silent for a while. They were staring at each other then before they knew it, their lips met in a passionate kiss. It wasn't like their kiss before. Before, their kiss was filled with love and so much love for each other. But now, it was just filled with emptiness—they just missed each other. Joseph held her closer to him then she broke it.

Before she could protest, Joseph brushed up her hair. "I guess I'm not over it," he said softly then left. Sakura was just standing there, trying to put the broken pieces in her mind that had seemed to fall apart when they kissed.

_Did I just think he's Syaoran?_

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**You like it? Please review! The song, by the way, is Mandy Moore and Jonathan Freeman's "Someday We'll/You'll Know" from "A Walk to Remember".. You gotta love that movie!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	7. Hell Knows

**Fearless  
Chapter 7: Hell Knows  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry for the late update! But I hope you will review. Please review! And oh, do you like my new summary? Just felt like saying it and it's on this chapter! Review!

**Disclaimer**:  
I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran **

I ignored all the looks Meilin and all the others gave me as I dashed to the door right after Sakura and Joseph were out. Yes, I'm going _out_ but not _purposely_ follow them. I muttered an excuse to them all so that they wouldn't _exactly_ think I'm going to follow them.

I planned to go to a bar or something but as soon as I turned on the engine of my Porsche, I was following the lovebirds. I kept my distance away from them, of course.

When they reached Sakura's house, I parked close by having a good view of both of them. Yes, I was like a stalker but hell cares. I opened my window to get a clearer view.

I wonder what they were talking about then they became quiet and just stared at each other. I wanted to throw something at them—to distract them because I knew what they were going to do. And they did it! They kissed. I froze.

I just watched them. Dumbly. Sakura broke the kiss and hell knows what Joseph said to her. He drove off quickly away from her house and I saw her there standing where he left her.

I fought the urge to go to her. _Who am I to her anyways? _As soon as she was back to earth, she went in to her house and I drove off back home.

As soon as I reached the mansion, the whole gang was in the living room watching some movie while eating popcorn. Joseph was there too and Mark was filling him facts about the movie.

They invited me to join them but I was in no mood staying in a closed space with Joseph. I told them I would do my homework. Lame excuse. If they only knew we don't have homework for the week... Damn, I don't really want to think about it.

I went to my room and relaxed on my bed. I didn't even bother to switch on the lights. I removed my shoes carelessly along with my socks. I have no time to fix them.

I sighed and thought things through.

What's happening to me?

Am I really falling for that girl?

That same girl who is so fearless and dense that had slapped me?

The first one who had slapped me in front of so many people?

How come she has the guts to lay a finger on me then not notice MY confusion?

Urgh. I hate being confused. I hate not knowing what to do. I hate not knowing what I'm feeling. I hate it. I hate myself. Before I knew it, I was grabbing my mobile phone and flippingover the names saved in the phonebook.

My eyes were looking for one name and number. Sakura Kinomoto. 7757476. I grabbed the phone in my room and hesitated for a moment to call her. I glanced at the clock behind me. 6:45. _She's doing her homework. She shuts everything else. _But oh damn, we don't have homework today!

I'm not sure if she still shuts everything else when she doesn't have homeworks but I still _didn't_ call her. _What am I going to say anyways? _"Hi, sup? How you doing? Did you enjoy your kiss a while ago? Yes, I was there—watching you guys like a moron..."

Nopes, it won't work that way. Duh! It certainly won't work that way! Gosh, get a grip! The moment I felt sleep visiting me, I realized one thing—though I don't know if that lifts up the gray cloud in front of me: I'm jealous.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

I told no one about the kiss. About whom I thought I was kissing. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut while talking to Tomoyo on the phone last night.

I told her that Joseph's back. That's all. I didn't mention anything about the bracelet or whatever.

When I got Meilin's group's permits from the office, I went to my locker. I arrived early to school today and I wasn't expecting anyone to see me. But hey, Syaoran's gang is in the hallway. With Meilin's gang as well. Most probably practicing for the opening number.

I pretended I didn't see them. I opened my locker very slowly and quietly and got my books for my first period. I tried my best too to close my locker _very_ quietly but it didn't work.

My locker is lame and produced this loud, banging sound even though you don't bang it. Got it? So yeah, the attention is all on me. I expected them not to notice since the music is on but nuh-uh. All eyes on me.

I continued to play pretend that I didn't notice them in there. They don't even mind it. Thank goodness.

I then handed them their permits to join any class they want—either my class or Syaoran's. I totally avoided Joseph's eyes but I can sense his eyes on me.

I also _noticed _Syaoran's cold aura on me. What did I do this time? I mean we were getting along last night, right? Well if he's back to his bad mood mode, then I am too.

Meilin's group was a good company, I admit. While the Wolves practice, I talked to Meilin's gang—telling them the rules of the school, the teachers they should avoid as much as possible (you know, those who would do anything just to get a student in a detention—outsider or not), the flirty boys that would do anything to bring you to the boys' bathroom to you-know-what and the bitchy girls (Kathleen: number one on the list).

More students were piling up in the locker hallway. Everyone of course is wasting their thirty seconds looking at the Wolves then to the new gang in school. But as usual, they would back off and hold back their questions because they all know the Wolves don't entertain questions—mostly from them.

Sooner my friends came. Only Rika said a quick hello and goodbye to me because she had to meet up with her partner—with a quiet smile to Aki. I had to let her go. But the others stayed with me, as their partners are the members of the Wolves.

I had the chance too to introduce Meilin's gang to them. Tomoyo was so happy to see Joseph. Moments later, they were in their own world. You got that right. Tomoyo gets along with Joseph. All because of me.

I glanced at Syaoran. I guess he was looking at me but he looked away as soon as our eyes met. I still don't know what is up with him. I was talking with no one and Meilin's gang are not talking too so I kinda heard what Syaoran and Eriol were talking about. _Unintentionally._

"I thought Sakura was his ex girlfriend," Eriol hissed at Syaoran.

"Yeah," Syaoran said casually. "What's wrong, Eriol?" he teased.

"Then how come he's like making a move on Tomoyo?" Eriol whispered. "Look at them!"

"They're just friends, Eriol," Syaoran said. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Shut up," then Syaoran was hit. Hard. He seemed not to mind though because he was laughing like crazy. Everyone stared at him and all wondered. Before Syaoran could blurt it out, the bell rang.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran­ **

I can't believe it. Eriol _is falling _for Tomoyo. How come girls are attracted with that Joseph guy? But maybe they just really are friends. Besides, there's nothing Eriol should be afraid of. He can have Tomoyo because Joseph is still head over heels with Sakura. They kissed last night for god's sake!

But maybe, Tomoyo was the reason Joseph and Sakura broke up. Nope, can't happen. Grow up Syaoran! Tomoyo and Sakura are best of friends. But maybe, you know… Urgh, forget it!

Eriol was still glaring at me when we reached Chemistry. Everyone in Meilin's gang decided just to hang out in the canteen because they don't want to be in any of the classes—well, except PE according to them. Sakura is in the same class but she sits across the room from me.

I hoped she noticed my cold aura to her_. I can't be falling for her_. That's completely a big no. It's much easier hating her—you know, picking on her, teasing her and making her day bad, putting her down, instead of being nice to her. I just want her outta my head.

Our teacher took the attendance. And before I switched to my own world, he was announcing something _important_. "Let me all tell you that you don't have any regular classes for the whole day," he began. The whole class is rejoicing. I saw Sakura smile. _Nice smile_. "Your dismissal time today is twelve o' clock. And all you have to do within five hours today is practice for your dance. You have a 30-minute break by 9. You will be meeting of course with your outreach groups. Things were changed and I don't want to waste any more time so go to where you're suppose to be now—to your outreach meeting places. Off you go, kids!"

Everyone stood up and there were creaking of chairs and hushing of bags. I stood up slowly, told Eriol that I would meet him up in gate 4 later and walked towards the door. The hallway was packed and our class couldn't get out. I decided to sit down first and to wait.

I didn't even notice I sat beside where Sakura was. I breathed in while I waited then my nose caught something fragrant. Sakura's perfume. I turned to her and looked at her. She was playing with her hair.

She noticed that I was looking at her so she looked at me too. Duh. We just stared at each other. For like one minute. No blinks. Just stare. All I can see is a pair of green eyes. Just that. Nothing else.

I looked stupid. We looked stupid. Man, this staring got to end. "You want to go pick up Meilin's gang at the canteen?" I finally asked.

"Ok," she simply said then stood up. The people were slowly going out at last.

I stood up too. I was behind her. I followed her to the canteen. We didn't speak to each other. I guess she got my cold brain waves. Good. I was the one who told Meilin's gang that we should all go to the small gym. Sakura never spoke a word.

I was the one again to introduce Meilin's gang to Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu. Sakura was all shut.

"Things are changed," Ms. Kim began as soon as she finished taking the attendance. No one's absent. "Only ONE pair in each outreach group would be competing. It was decided already. No one wants to watch so many pairs performing. It would take forever. Besides, parents have been complaining that it's too expensive to hire a chirographer. Don't be too disappointed yet. The last decision would be from you."

"Raise you hands if you want just one pair per outreach group to compete," Mr. Yuu asked. I raised my hand. It would be better. I will be over Sakura. She won't be coming over my house. I will _not_ fall for her.

I heard Meilin's gang curse under their breaths. They have all the right to get pissed. They would seem useless. Everyone raised their hands. Sakura raised her hand. She doesn't want to be with me any longer too, I guess.

It's strange how things between us change. Just the other day, I chose her to be my victim of the day. I tried to screw her assignment up but she still got an A. She had slapped me. In front of many people. Then we were partners. We agreed to get along with each other for the group's sake. We were sleeping under a tree. We're basically hugging each other. Then we were on the floor staring at each other. My friends were teasing me. I refused to admit I'm falling for her. I cheered for her volleyball game. I was stupidly jealous. Her ex boyfriend was back. Then now—we practically hate each other's guts.

Erase that**_, I just want her out of my life. I don't want to fall for her. _**

"Wow," was all Ms. Kim could say as she saw everyone's arms high up. "Now, all we have to do is decide who will be the pair that will represent our group." Mr. Yuu then distributed us some piece of paper. In it was: _which pair?_ Nothing else. Not even an underline or something.

"Just write the guy's name and his partner's name," Mr. Yuu explained. "If you don't know who his/her partner is, it's ok. You can just write one name. No pairs will be changed."

I don't know what name to write. I don't want to put my name. Meilin was leaning towards me, waiting for me to write a name. "Why don't you write your name and Sakura's?"

"I don't want to," I simply said.

"But we'll be so useless and bored if you guys don't win in this thing," she whined. "What are we here for then?"

"Whatever, Meilin," I rolled my eyes. I just wrote Kathleen's name. Hell knows what will happen. Sakura was up before me. She had put her vote on the table already. I sat back down ignoring Kathleen's flirty look at me.

Time passed. Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu both have smiles on their faces every time they open up the piece of paper and took note of the name written on it. Meilin's gang kept wishing and crossed their fingers so that Sakura and I will win.

Sakura noticed them praying and just rolled her eyes. She surely doesn't want to be with me. Whatever.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura **

I hate this school. Why do they have to keep things changing? Now, there will only be one pair who will compete in the dance competition. Oh well, that can be a good news.

There's a possibility that I'm not going to be with Syaoran anymore. When Mr. Yuu handed me the paper saying _which pair,_ I quickly wrote Kathleen's name. Whatever.

When I looked at Meilin's gang who were sitting between Syaoran and me; I swear I saw them wishing under breaths that _we _should win. I rolled my eyes.

Call me mean—yes I am. But hey, I'm just playing his game. Things were pretty good yesterday, _right?_ I will keep saying that because that was what I thought yesterday was!

So man, he doesn't have a _valid_ reason to be all bad moody around me. The staring a while ago back in the classroom—I didn't mean it. Yes, I was just playing his game. But it's unfair you know! He knows what game he's playing, but I don't! I'm just playing along!

Maybe he does have a reason. Maybe I should hear him out. But it ain't gonna happen. Just look at him! Y'all! Look at that arrogant guy! He seemed not to be concerned! Damn him! I hate him!

He's making me confused!

Before I started thinking more of _that_ guy, Mr. Yuu and Ms. Kim were finished counting the votes. They have these odd smiles on their faces.

"You know what guys?" Ms. Kim said cheerfully. "Almost all of you are in favor of the pair that had won. Only three of you were against to be exact. Without further delay, the pair is Syaoran and Sakura!"

What the fuck? This can't be happening! Can someone please pinch me? Let me wake up from this nightmare! Oh how I wish I could scream at Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu: "That guy hates my guts and I can't stand another second with him!"

But guess what, we were forced to stand up in front of the whole crowd. I kept my distance from him of course. I can clearly see that he's annoyed too. No choice. I'm trapped. We're trapped.

Mr. Yuu began babbling again. " Sakura and Syaoran, you will both represent our group. We all wish you good luck. For the rest of the time, you two will just practice for your dance. The others left here have their own tasks to do. You can go now wherever you please to practice and be back here before 9.."

I nodded. He nodded. Then off we go out the small gym followed by Meilin's gang.

They were happy. They were all happy. Joseph was happy too. He was smiling. At me. I tried to smile back but my irritation can still be seen in my eyes. Hopefully he didn't notice it.

"Who has a VCD player?' Mark asked while we were walking.

"I do," I said. "I'll just go get it. Where can I meet you guys?"

"Can we practice outside?" Hilary asked. "The oval seems a good area."

"Ok," I nodded. "See you all!" I waved them all goodbye and went to the big gym where I keep my VCD player.

I arrived in the oval soon enough. I haven't made them wait long enough right? I went through the steps first with the girls then Syaoran was with the boys.

Minutes later, they all decided to perform it together. I groaned inwardly. Man, I don't want to be anywhere near that guy! Especially sing with him! I don't know if it is a good thing or not that he feels the same way. Exactly the same.

Without any choice I sang,

_Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later your still on my mind… _

I wasn't giving all my best. Uh-huh. I was in no mood of singing but they don't give a damn.

Syaoran's turn:

_Whatever happened to Amelia Airheart?  
Who hold the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

There's no difference with his voice. As in no sign of boredom or anything. Or maybe he is bored; he's just good hiding it? Or maybe not, Meilin stopped dancing and switched off the music.

"What's up with you guys?" she asked us.

I stole a glance to Syaoran. Cmon, take care of this one! She's your cousin after all. But nuh-uh. He just stood there.

"I'm just… not in the mood," I said slowly.

"When are you gonna be 'in the mood' of practicing then?" Meilin asked again—she didn't sound mean but…

"Leave her be," Syaoran suddenly snapped. Everyone looked at him. Surprised. Including me. "I mean, why don't we just practice the other dance? You girls practice with Sakura and I'll stay with the boys?"

Meilin just nodded and they were off teaching me the steps. I learned it quickly just like yesterday.

"I guess you're ready to go again," Hilary exclaimed. You said it.

We then performed it with the guys but before Meilin could turn the music on…

Syaoran let out a breath and rolled his eyes. "Is our lil miss princess here in the mood now to dance?" he said, smirking at me. I didn't reply. "Or is she so dumb to even learn the steps and now showing off, pretending she even knows something!"

What a son-of-a-nutcracker! "Shut up!" I almost screamed. "I'll show you what I got! Hit it Meilin!"

Before Meilin could turn on the music, "as if you've got something," Syaoran tsk-ed then we danced.

In fairness, I AM getting annoyed. What is he up to? Geez, I hate him! SO much! We danced and although I got all the steps right and received compliments from Meilin's gang, Syaoran kept putting me down and vice versa.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran **

It was continuous until the day before the _actual _competition. Meilin's gang somewhat got tired of breaking up our arguments. Yes, I argue with Sakura. That's the best way I thought of to forget about her. Forget about being nice to her.

With every chance I get, I put her down then she'll get pissed then I pick on her again then she gets pissed. I like it when she's pissed. I mean she gets pissed easily.

Whenever she's pissed, Joseph will just smile at her. Whenever she's pissed, she will go to his loving arms. Whenever she's pissed, I get pissed more because! Do I really have to say it? Damn!

Our dismissal today—as in the day before the dance competition—is once again 12.

"Why don't you go to Li's house again later, Sakura?" Jill asked. She sounded hopeful.

"I…can't" she replied. You mean you don't want to. She never went to my house after the first she had come there. In short, she never came to my house again! Who cares? Maybe Joseph does. Pppft…

"When will the competition start tomorrow anyways?" Joseph asked.

"It's a night occasion so it will start by 6," I replied. And oh did I mention I'm trying to hide all the hatred in my voice whenever talking to him? True I don't really have a reason to be angry at him but on the contrary, I do! I'm jealous!

I'll keep admitting that now but I don't want to be jealous any longer. I'm sick of it because it just shows more and more that I surely can't have her. Her. Sakura.

"But don't we have to be here by 5 according to Mr. Yuu?" Sakura then said.

"I'm sorry miss I'm-so-attentive-in-class-so-I'm-right," I sarcastically said. A point for me please! She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah we should all be here by 5 tomorrow. To do some last practices. We have to be in proper _attire_ tomorrow too… Have we decided _that?"_

With all their reactions, we totally forgot about it. Suggestion came in but only shaking of heads are the replies.

"What about light purple for girls then blue for boys?" Sakura suggested. I admit it _is _a good idea. Even I want to wear green—

They all agreed. Girls will wear purple, _sexy _tops with purple pants and oh since Sakura _has_ to be unique so she has to wear a pink, _sexy_ top with a mini skirt. She didn't complain or anything.

"And for the boys," Meilin was saying. "Blue, _sexy_ shirts with denim loose pants except for Syaoran. What goes good with pink?"

"Green I guess," Mark replied.

"You ok with green?" my cousin asked me. I just nodded. I actually love green.

After some babblings of what to do tomorrow, we all left. I felt like being a super saiyan or something when Joseph _once again_ offered a ride to Sakura and she accepted _once again. _

I don't follow them anymore. Meilin's gang will _surely _be suspicious and they will all think I'm a stalker… Do you know how hard it is to stay away from the desire of wanting to see Sakura every minute? Yeah, yeah, I've fallen for this girl but _not_ completely so I'm trying to be over her before I reach _that _level. Got it?

When I was in my room, getting ready to sleep… As in closing my eyes and preparing to dream about the girl who's in my dream these days. Sakura… Meilin screamed.

I'm not really sure if she screamed because of panic or because of joy. I was downstairs in a flash.

"Why the hell did you scream?" I asked rudely.

"Nothing… Just happy for our Joseph here," she said, still has a smile on her face. I then noticed Joseph in the living room as well. He looks happy alright. "He brought Sakura home right?" Yes, I know that. "Then… Sakura said: she might go back to him! Ain't that great news for Joseph?"

"I'm happy for you man," I lied, flashing a wry smile at Joseph. He just smiled back and nodded at me. "Anyways, I'm going back to bed if you don't mind."

Without hearing their response, I was running back to my room. Damn it! I felt my world crashing in front me. Wrecking in front of me. As in my _entire _world. Gone.

She's going back to him. I can really never have her.

_XOXOXOXOX_

I arrived in school earlier than everyone thought. It had been decided that we should all meet by 5 by I came at 4:45 or something.

My head is in pain. I can still remember last night's events. _"Sakura said: she might go back to him!" _Fuck that! When I was sure everyone's sleeping, I sneaked in to the kitchen and enjoyed myself with the delights of vodka and beer. I couldn't sleep trying to think about a girl I've foolishly, stupidly, dumbly _learning _to love—eek, what a word—just after I picked on her then we became partners and got along in one night: make it a day!

I expected no one to see me in here this early but heck, there she is. Yeps, no other than Sakura. She is wearing her hot pink, _sexy_ top with 'Don't you dare' on the back and denim ragged mini skirt. She looks hot. Totally hot.

Then… she noticed me staring at her. I'm wearing my outfit for the dance but my hair is messed up. No one's around then my sight darkened—remembering I can't have this girl ever.

Next thing I know, I have her pinned against the wall and gripping her wrists tightly.

"What do you want?" she said with gritted teeth. Her voice shows proof of her annoyance to me these past few days. Who wouldn't be mad anyways to someone who has been trying to make your day a living hell with every chance he gets? Oh well, that's my intention. So go hate me now Sakura!

I want to answer her question but I can't find words so instead I just tightened my grip on her. "Hell knows," I barely said.

She's just staring at me. Maybe she's trying to look for answers with my sudden actions. But fuck it girl, you won't see anything in my eyes. Just confusion!

"Why are you doing this?" her voice hard this time.

Again, I tightened my grip finding no words to explain it to her but… "Hell knows," I muttered.

"What is up with you?" she's angry this time and tried to struggle but gave up seconds later because she couldn't move. And if she struggles more it will just hurt her.

"Hell knows," I replied once again.

"Don't give me that answer!" she snapped, her emerald eyes blazing.

That's the trigger for the words I couldn't find earlier.

"But I really don't know and hell knows what is up with me! All I know is that I keep thinking about you! In my head, ALL YOU! YOU! YOU! Just YOU! I'm like jinxed to think about you. Ever since, we slept under the tree in the oval… we fell… we practiced together… I don't know what's happening to me! Did you have an idea that I saw you kissing Joseph? And it stings me! As in hurts me! Damn knows why!" I was shouting and yes, I was practically banging hr back on the wall with every sentence.

"…" I take that as she was too shocked to reply.

"I was there. I saw the whole scenario. All the staring at first then you kissed. Then whoopy-doo! I realized I can't have you—you're his! You bloody kissed him! I don't have a chance with you! So hell knows why I'm feeling this way! Oh one more thing! Last night, your ever-dearest Joseph delivered the news to my house! You're-coming-back-to-him! Meaning… I! Totally! Can't! Have! You! You're completely his! All I wish is that: you will leave me alone!"

With that, I let her go slowly. Tears are burning to drop from her eyes. I don't know if it's because of me banging her on the wall or the words I said. I don't know. I'm off.

But then, I realized something. The dance competition. "And oh yeah," she jumped in surprise hearing my voice again. "Even I wish you were off somewhere else but not with me, I am still going to show up in this competition. The fact that I can't have you won't stand in the way because I promise you, we're going to win."

I heard her mutter under her breath, "promises are meant to be broken…"

"Shut up with your 'promises are meant to be broken!'" I yelled at her. Some promises can be kept. "I'm going to be here ON TIME, I promise. And I promise we're going to _win_."

With that now, I'm off. Real off.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:**

That's chapter 8! You like it? I hope you do! Please review! There will be more coming up! And I will really appreciate it if you give some suggestions because I really don't know what to write next. I mean how to end the next. "Someday We'll/You'll Know" is not my mine.. It belongs to Mandy Moore and Jonathan Freeman... Review!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	8. Just Leave

**Fearless  
Chapter 8: Just Leave  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for your reviews guys! Keep them coming. If EVER I will get 100 reviews for this story, I will never stop writing. I'm serious… I'm actually inspired to write these days. So yeah, keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

Did he mean all of that? One thing I'm aware is that I'm looking at him then the next moment, I'm trapped. Syaoran. He's hurting me alright.

His words are crushing me into pieces. Not to mention his tightening grip on my wrists—and he's banging my back against a wall! How more aggressive can he get? Oh if he only know that I have a _fresh _wound on my back that I just got back home a while ago because of a stupid protruding nail on my door, will he bang me?

In the first place, why is he doing this? Whenever I ask him a question, he just tightens his grip more. Maybe he needed something: "Don't give me that answer!" I snapped at him and this brought him back to earth, I guess.

"But I really don't know and hell knows what is up with me! All I know is that I keep thinking about you! In my head, ALL YOU! YOU! YOU! Just YOU! I'm like jinxed to think about you. Ever since, we slept under the tree in the oval… we fell… we practiced together… I don't know what's happening to me! Did you have an idea that I saw you kissing Joseph? And it stings me! As in hurts me! Damn knows why!" He was shouting and for every sentence he spoke, he's pushing me on the wall.

Man, ouch! Tears are starting to build up in my eyes. I'm sure my wound is so bleeding right now. I wanted to tell him about it, but no. He's not in the mood of listening. Especially to me. Besides, my mouth is all shut. What he's saying is driving me—_speechless._

"I was there. I saw the whole scenario. All the staring at first then you kissed. Then whoopy-doo! I realized I can't have you—you're his! You bloody kissed him! I don't have a chance with you! So hell knows why I'm feeling this way! Oh one more thing! Last night, your ever-dearest Joseph delivered the news to my house! You're-coming-back-to-him! Meaning… I! Totally! Can't! Have! You! You're completely his! All I wish is that: you will leave me alone!"

Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce Li Syaoran: the first guy who told me to get lost. Though Touya always tells me to get lost from his room: my brother's reason is he doesn't want to be disturbed and that's ok for me. But wait. This guy? This guy just told me to get lost because of the fact that he thinks he can't have me ever.

Isn't that the first sign of insanity? Telling stupid things? Telling lame things…?

He let me go slowly after that. I relaxed a bit. I felt like falling… with him gone but I heard his voice again.

"And oh yeah, even I wish you were off somewhere else but not with me, I am still going to show up in this competition. The fact that I can't have you won't stand in the way because I promise you, we're going to win."

With the word 'promise', I flinched remembering the promises people gave that are broken so many times. I heard myself mutter my favorite quote: "promises are meant to be broken…"

He heard it and he shouted again. At me. "Shut up with your 'promises are meant to be broken!' I'm going to be here ON TIME, I promise. And I promise we're going to _win_." Then he was off. I slide my back on the wall and fell on the ground. I put my head between my knees and softly sobbed.

One promise is enough from one person. But two promises from one person who just told me to get out of his life are too much! Within my eighteen years—almost eighteen years—living on this earth, I've got people making me promises then breaking them.

Make that: many people close to me—those I trust—make promises to me then break them in the end. Do you know how painful it is to look forward in doing things but then you're gonna figure out that it ain't gonna happen? One word for it: disappointment. You got that right: I've been disappointed so many times and I'm sick of it! So sick of it! Why can't things be exactly as I want to? Or suppose to? Urgh.

I then felt my celphone vibrating from my pocket. I answered it and hid my trembling voice. "Sakura here," I barely said.

_"Hey,"_ I recognized Tomoyo's cheerful voice but it's somewhat faint_. "Do you want me to pick you up? We can go to school together."_ Eriol and Tomoyo are our opponents by the way. They're representing their group. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika are in too. All the Wolves are in.

"I'm actually in school already," I told her, wiping my tears. "Tomoyo? Can I ask you a favor?"

_"Anything,"_ she said with the same faint voice.

"I kinda have a fashion emergency…" I stated to her. She knows what I mean alright. Look at me! Probably this top of mine is bloody soaked with _blood_. And look at my wrists! Syaoran's hands are still printed on it. They're totally red!

_"What happened? Something wrong?"_ she asked. _"What do you want me to bring for you? Shoes? Hat?"_

"Pink top," that's the most important thing. "Do you have one?"

_"Yeps!__ I have a sexy top for you!"_

No time to argue now. "Pink wristbands that will match the top. And oh, do you have pink eyeglasses?" I need to conceal my puffy eyes.

_"Uh-huh,"_ she said happily. _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Wait Tomoyo, what happened to your voice?" Curiosity killed the cat.

_"Daughters and the sons of mom's colleagues went over last night and we sang all night,"_ she explained and _that_ made me chuckle. _"Good thing we—Eriol and I—don't have to sing later. I can't wait to see you and Syaoran singing later!"_

"I'm telling you Tomoyo, don't look forward to it," I rolled my eyes hearing Syaoran's name being in the topic.

_"Something really bad happened huh?"_ She knows me that well, people. _"Gotta go now…"_

"One more thing, bes…" I said hurriedly before she hung up.

_"Huh?"_

"Meet me in the clinic ok?" I tried not to worry her but it didn't work.

_"I'm gonna be there before you know…" _She hung up.

I put my celphone back in my pocket and walked to the washroom. My hand reached for the wound behind me but it didn't work. I couldn't reach it. And my wrists felt numb. Luckily, no one was in the washroom.

I stared at myself. I looked stupid. My eyes are all red with the _quick sob. _I wanted to wash my hands hoping the water would erase the red print of Syaoran's hand. No one has ever done that to me.

As in no one. NO-ONE. He basically abused me. And if I'm insane like him, I will be calling the police. What he did to me is totally child abuse! Right! But the point is, I'm not insane. And one more thing, I like the guy. I can't let the police arrest him.

Did I just say I like the guy? Make it: I like_d_ the guy. Stress on the past tense. The night we were getting along, I admit: I like_d_ him. He seemed sweet to me after all. But now, I'm confused. Very confused.

I don't know what I'm feeling. Part of me is glad that he confessed his feelings to me. And the other part of me is not happy because of the _way_ he confessed. Why can't he just be gentle or something? Does he really have to make my wound worse?

I faced my back against the mirror and had a look of my back. My wound is bleeding. And I don't think it stopped bleeding. My pink top was soaked with my own blood. I wanted to remove it but the thought of someone coming in and finding me half-naked in the middle of a girls' bathroom is a big NO and can be listed to 'my most embarrassing moments'.

To keep me occupied, I just washed my face. I'm not wearing any make-up—Meilin volunteered to do that for me but heck knows where she is. Speaking of Meilin, should I tell her what _her _cousin did to me? Maybe if I need to, I will. I just hope it _is_ the right thing to do.

I then walked out of the washroom and went to the clinic choosing the path where there _might_ be lesser people. I don't want people seeing me with a bloody shirt!

Whatever that nurse put on my wound, shit it hurts! Damn hurts! It was twice the pain as the one a while ago with Syaoran. But then it was soothed afterwards. The nurse chose not to ask me how I got it. Good.

When the nurse finished cleaning my wound and put on band-aids, she noticed my swollen wrists. She nodded at it and asked me if I want to put an ointment or something but I shook my head 'no'. She just shrugged and let me go.

When I exit the clinic, Tomoyo was there already outside. "What happened?" she asked quickly. I don't want to talk about it outside so we went to the washroom.

"You ok now?" Tomoyo asked as we exit the clinic.

"Yeah," I said reassuring her with a smile. I knew she still doesn't believe me.

Before I could tell her what happened, Meilin came in the washroom.

"What the heck happened to you!" Meilin exclaimed all of a sudden seeing my bloody shirt.

"You're not going to perform with _that, _right?"

"Of course I'm not," I said trying to smile at her. "Tomoyo has an extra top for me, right bes?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo said giving me a can-you-just-tell-me-what-happened-look. "But oh, it's backless."

I cursed. "Shit."

"I told you it's sexy," she reminded me. She took a pretty backless pink tank top from her bag. I admit it's really cute with the transparent strings that will obviously be tied behind me which means it won't cover up my wound.

"I can conceal those band-aids of yours," Meilin interrupted, as my worried look is obvious. "But first tell me what happened with that thing on your back and your wrists." I wasn't really expecting her to notice my wrists but heck, she did. No choice.

I just nodded and changed quickly inside a cubicle. I went out so that Tomoyo could tie it behind. I sighed and started my story. I knew I could trust these people somehow.

"I got the wound from a protruding nail in my room before I left off for school a while ago," I started. "Touya mend it for me but I refuse to put anything on it as it kinda stopped bleeding. Then, I saw _your_ cousin in here early. Then!" Ok I was trying not to sound mad. I'm really trying. "He pushed me on the wall. Literally. I think he was drunk or something. Anyways, yeah in short, he made my wound worse and he told me to get outta his life…"

"Because he loves you right?" Meilin asked me. I don't know if I'd gone crazy but were those stars shining in her eyes?

"He kept saying that he can't have me whatever," I stated. Tomoyo had done fixing my blouse up. "Tell me Meilin, does he confess to girls _that _way?"

"As far as I know you're the only girl he had confessed his feelings," Meilin said truthfully. "Before he has girls confessing _him_ their feelings and when he's bored, he would be her girlfriend then he would break up with her one day later."

"You think he's serious with Sakura?" Tomoyo then asked handing me the wristbands she brought for me.

"Absolutely," Meilin said, nodding. "You said he was drunk huh? He wouldn't be sober up with a certain girl if he were not serious. Maybe he's just confused that's why he did that to you…"

"Confused or not, he has no right to hurt Sakura! He's not getting away with this!" Tomoyo swore under her breath.

"Tomoe, even he's my cousin, count me in on that!" Meilin said cheerfully. I just smiled at their comments.

Tomoyo is right. He's not getting away with this. He hurt me_! He won't just get away. _

"So Mei," I said. "You said you can conceal these band-aids for me?"

"Yeps!" she replied happily. And she does conceal it with a tattoo. You know those kiddie tattoo. She has lots of different tattoos in her pocket and I chose the red, flaming heart. It suits my outfit anyways.

They did my make-up for me and we're all ready to go to the auditorium where Meilin said Hilary and Jill and he boys are waiting. Hearing 'the boys are waiting in the auditorium' made me wonder if Syaoran's there. I doubt it. Promises are meant to be broken.

He's not going to show up. And if he is, he's going to be late. For sure. That's how all the promises to the one and only Sakura ends up. Always broken.

Little did I know: Joseph knew what happened.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran**

I didn't know if that harsh confession I did made things any better for me. I guess it doesn't make _any_ things better for me. Now I'm suffering from the fact that I hurt Sakura.

Yes, I want her to get lost so I could escape this feeling I'm feeling for her but… Damn! She was about to cry. She had fucking tears! And it's all because of me.

I'm staying in the park not far from the school to think things through… again. Swear I did _a lot_ of thinking. I looked up at the huge clock. 5:58. Shit! I'm late. I should keep my promise to Sakura. Maybe it will be the only way on how I can make things up. Maybe…

I ran to the school grounds and went straight to the school's auditorium. No one was around the hallways anymore. They're probably all inside. But when I was about to enter the hallway to the auditorium, I saw Joseph standing there.

He looked up t me and I could see his eyes flaming with anger. I just stood there. "How dare you?" he said with gritted teeth. He has my neckline into his tight fist now. I guess he heard about what I did to Sakura.

I opened my mouth to start an explanation that me—myself—doesn't actually believe exists. _What can I explain anyways?_ Joseph is far from listening to me. He punched my cheek and his fist hit my lip too causing it to bleed. Ok, that hurts but I deserve it. If Sakura has his strength, she'd probably done the same thing.

"She's a girl man!" he shouted at me. "Girls are loved; not abused by some fucked up lunatics like you!" He punched me again.

"I deserve that," I said with my bleeding lip. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to her ok?"

"Don't say sorry to me," he said. He's finally calmed now I guess. "Say sorry to her! Just consider my punch as Sakura's punch because I know she can't punch _that_ hard." With that, he left me. He went inside.

I glanced at my face with the glass thingy on the door to the auditorium. I look ugly. I looked at my watch. Damn! 6:04. I made two promises to her right? Might as well break one and keep one… I so didn't mean to break it!

I ran to the nearest boys' toilets and washed my face.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

5:48. No sign of Syaoran. The Wolves are panicking. They so need Syaoran for that opening number, they were saying to the principal. The principal is angry now too. He said that the Wolves should think of a way to have an opening number.

Eriol came up to me. "Have you seen him?" he asked and he knew I know what he meant.

"I saw him," I said shortly and it totally didn't help him.

"Do you know where he could be?" he asked me again.

"Nope."

"When did you last see him?"

"An hour ago," I replied with no interest of my voice in helping them find him.

"Why are you…so _not_ worried about him gone!" he then asked raising his voice. "You're his partner!" I didn't reply. "Do you have an idea that this competition is graded, miss?" he hissed at me.

"What the _fuck_?" I'm so going to kill that Syaoran. If he thinks he can run away like this, nuh-uh.

"Yes, it's graded," he told me with gritted teeth. "And since _your _partner is not here, _you_ might as well help us find him _or_ cover him up for the opening number."

I admit I've never ever seen Eriol act this way. The impression of him being the shyest-looking among the Wolves is so gone now from my mind. He looked scary. "But I don't know the steps!" I blurted out.

"Well, you can sing," he pointed out.

"Oh cmon!" I said when the rest of the Wolves were persuading me to sing for the opening number while they play the instruments. "Tomoyo's better than me," I told them when I caught sight of Tomoyo's hair. She was talking to Meilin's gang. She didn't hear me say her name or did she?

"Her voice is faint as you may know," Aki told me.

"Besides, _if_ ever Syaoran _really_ won't show up tonight, at least you're gonna be graded in this thing," Yamazaki said.

"Why didn't you say _that_ earlier?" I finally agreed to join the in the opening number. I was sure that Syaoran won't show up, alright? Heck, promises are meant to be broken for pity's sake! How many times do I have to tell you?

So I joined the Wolves in the backstage leaving my friends. We talked about our 'gimmick' for the night. I must say: _it's__ great working with these Wolves. _I just wonder why do they have to be such bullies?

My friends and Meilin's gang wished us good luck before we went up the stage. Then I noticed that Joseph is nowhere. Where could he be?

So I stood up in front of the whole batch and some parents and all teachers. "We would like to welcome you all in tonight's dance competition," I said over the mic trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "I hope you will enjoy!" Everyone roared.

The Wolves then started playing the song I would sing. It kinda suits my mood for Syaoran…

_**I'm so tired of being here…  
**(_So tired, honey.)  
**_Suppressed by all my childish fears…  
_**(Fear of being disappointed—again… and again!)  
**_And if you have to leave_****…  
**(I glanced where Tomoyo and the others were and they were all cheering at me. I looked back at the crowd and saw the door slightly open and a figure came in. Shit, it's Syaoran. He caught my eyes.)  
**_I wish that you would just leave…  
_**(Every little word for you Syaoran! Good thing he got the point… He was out of my sight because he entered the room to the backstage.)  
**_'Cause your presence still lingers here…  
_**(Here on my wrists is your hands still baby.)  
**_And it won't leave me alone_**_…  
_(They will leave me by tomorrow, I guess.)  
**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**_…  
_(It might take forever for my wound, which you made worse to heal.)  
**This pain is just too real**…  
(Man, super real… )  
**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**_…  
_(Can't be counted now.)

Before I hit the notes of the chorus, the music stopped. "Who would want…" I paused and Yamazaki handed me the electric guitar. I put it on holding an 'ouch' when the strap hit the wound on my back. I faced the audience. "…a heart-breaking song as an opening number?" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Guys," I turned to the Wolves and they smiled. "Hit it!"

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
__Like remember when, you took my heart and put it back together again  
__I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over  
__Let me tell you why I'm through  
__I've met someone new just like you  
__You're it, you're the ultimate…_

And on we rocked the whole auditorium. I did my solo of course and I was good. I'm bragging. :p

"Thank you, thank you!" I was saying over the mic to the audience. "And now, I give you… the first pair—Vincent and Rika!"

I as well the Wolves then exited the stage. I wished Rika good luck of course when we meet up in the backstage and what the… Did Aki just kiss her on the cheek? Gosh, why not on the lips? He's such a chicken.

I walked over Tomoyo and smiled at her. She was smiling at me. She has that unusual smile on her face.

"Did you just see that?" I asked her meaning Rika and Aki.

"Yeps, got it all recorded," she replied showing me her camcorder. "And oh, Li's here."

"Yeah, I saw that git a while ago when I was on stage," I said rolling my eyes as the memory of his amber eyes on me flew back into my mind. "And oh, did you plan all this? Losing your voice so I can be the 'master of ceremony' of the night?"

"I so did not!" she said with a fake tone that she was actually hurt. "That is such a strong judgment bes…" sniff sniff "It was supposed to be Syaoran you know—the master of ceremony and all so it's not my fault. And when I told you that 'Li's here', he's actually here. Behind you," she whispered at me.

I gave Tomoyo _a_ look. For some reasons, I didn't believe her so I turned and saw Syaoran there. He was obviously listening to us. I sneered at him. Can I spit at him? Oh nopes. This is better. I slapped him. Hard. As in _hard _that made him fall to the ground and everyone looked at us. What a scene but I just rolled my eyes.

He quickly stood up with a hand where I just slapped him. I then noticed his lip. What happened to him?

"Can I talk to you?" he barely said.

I snorted. "You want to talk to me?" I chuckled. "After all you did? You sure have a lot of guts." Yeah, he sure does.

"Look," his hands then dropped on my shoulders and I flinched and jumped with the contact. He backed off his hands right away. Why am I scared? Oh yeah, he _abused_ me. "I guess it won't work that way," he said then sighed. "Do you really want everyone to hear?" he hissed at me then I looked around.

Everyone's looking at us. Even Tomoyo was staring at me—waiting for my answer. I noticed Joseph telling me to go with him unsoundly. Good thing there are no teachers around. The back-up dancers of the other pairs were wondering what the hell is going on, I bet. I don't wanna make a scandal so… "Fine."

I followed him outside the auditorium and kept my distance away from him though I know he can grab me quick enough before I stop him—before anyone can stop him. He's like a wolf! A wild wolf. Wait, his name means little wolf right? Explains a lot.

"Are you gonna talk or what?" I finally said then he looked at me. Wrong move. Those stupid amber eyes! "'Coz I really want to watch my friends perform and I have to introduce the next pair."

Silence.

"Have you gone mute or something?" I don't think so because he said five words a while ago.

Silence.

"Earth to the git in front of me."

Silence.

"Urgh! I'm going." Fine, he won't talk? I'll leave. I'm serious! I turned around for the door but goddamnit! He held me back and again, I flinched as he touched my wrists but I didn't let him see. It still hurts!

He mumbled something that I didn't hear. "Eh?" I questioned him.

Mumbles again. "Ok, look Li," I raised my voice a little bit. Did I mention that good thing, no one's around this time? So yeah, I slapped him again. I'm getting good at this.

He didn't even react. He's still holding my wrist but he ain't hurting me like a while ago. "I-I'm sorry!" he blurted out loudly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry it _had _to be that way. I'm sorry I broke _my_ promise. I honestly didn't mean to do it. It's just— Never mind. I'm…"

"Cut the crap," I said stopping him. He let me go with surprise. I then leaned closer to him. Make that: I tiptoed to reach his face as I leaned closer. You know, the kissing 'position'. With the distance between him, and me I can see his eyes clearly this time—he's confused alright.

Anyone looking would be thinking hat we're gonna kiss but fuck that. "Cut the crap," I repeated, putting one hand over his neck side. "I'm still mad at you." Then my feet were held firmly on the ground. I'm off. I'm through with him.

But does he ever give up? Do I have to blurt out to him that: 'I'm through with you!'? Because he held me back once again and I raised my hand to slap him _again_ but he grabbed my hand right before it landed on his cheek.

"Not this time, young lady," he scowled. "Not until you hear me out."

What the hell!

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:  
**I swear to you guys, Syaoran won't be _aggressive_ once again. He hurt Sakura already so no more of that. Sakura will just hear him out, you know. No harm offended. Hehe.. So yeah, review! Please! Credits go to Lindsay Lohan -- "Ultimate" is all hers and to Evanescense -- "My Immortal" is all theirs! Review!

**xx**** DEVILZ CHIK xx**


	9. Doing a Favor

**Fearless  
Chapter 9: Doing a Favor  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm not really expecting that _much_ so thanks a lot!

**Special mentions: (this is the first time I'm doing this…)  
**— _**Yingfa-lilWolf-Lover:** _I can't tell you exactly if Sakura's going to kiss Syaoran. Just wait and see. ;) Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing please…  
— **_Sarah the Original_:** No offence taken. Just see what's gonna happen. And yeah I agree that Sakura really is not that way but bear with me. I'm trying my best to portray the 'real' Sakura and yeah, you'll just see… ;) Thanks for the review!  
— **_Maixwolfblossom_:** I didn't mean to get Syaoran drunk _that_ way, sorry! Peace! My friend suggested it—I mean, if he's drunk and all, he so can do that to Sakura right? So yeah, that was what happened. Let's just say: Syaoran act _that_ way—aggressive and all—if he's drunk. Good enough:) Thanks for the review!  
—** _Sherry_**: Thanks for the review! Read my other stories too if you have time! Review to them as well!  
— **_Blueice__ anime gurl_:** That's a long review but I enjoyed reading it. :) I hope this chapter can clear some things out. And I so need the luck in writing. Thanks!  
— **_Cherry_:** Thank you! I hope you'll like this one!  
— **_Qleo_-chan:** Hey! Me too! I kinda like tragic stories. It doesn't make the story so predictable. You know what I mean? But still I'm still I'm thinking if I should finish this story with a happy or sad ending…** What do you guys think?  
**— _**Mini Sparky:** _Here's chapter nine. I hope I didn't make you wait _that_ long!  
— _**Sweet Captor**:_ Well here's the continuation for yah! Keep reviewing!  
— _**To lazy to log in (Kawaii Cherryblossom Saku):**_ First thing: lol… I hope you won't get _that _mad anymore with Joseph in this chapter. And he's not at all the _kontrabida_ (the mean guy) in here, trust me. Thanks for the review and I hope you'll keep reviewing!  
— _**Avelyn**__** Lauren:** _Thanks for the review! And here's what you've been looking forward to. I hope this won't disappoint your or something. Review!  
— _**Inkirietta: **_Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing ok?  
— _**Keiko Matsumori:** _I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter. It seemed like your review is cut off or something. Oh well, I don't mind. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran**

Before I could apologize more to Sakura, Meilin came. Sakura was willing to listen to me but my ever-dearest cousin won't make her day complete without ruining mine.

I glared at _my_ cousin and she looked at me apologetically. What a great timing, cuz!

"Sorry," she said then turned to Sakura. "The Wolves need you. Both of you I think."

"For what?" Sakura asked her and did she just give my cousin a thankful look or was I imagining it?

"Naoko's partner is still in the bathroom and they're up next within a minute," Meilin replied. "The principal is asking you guys to have an intermission number or something."

"Ok, I'll do it," Sakura immediately volunteered. No need to ask why on that.

I wanted to protest or something that she _should _listen to me for a while but _c'est__impossible_She's already inside with Meilin. I just sighed and followed them.

I let her talk to the rest of the Wolves. I'm in no mood of joining them anyways. Let my partner be my proxy for the night, please. Besides, I need to ask Meilin to cover up my broken lip but heck how?

"Syaoran," Meilin called me. "What happened to your lip by the way?" Does she read minds or what?

"Joseph punched me," I simply replied side glancing to where Joseph was.

"Oh, I want to slap you too because of what you did to Sakura," she said openly. With the Li family, you can't hide anything. "How can you do such a thing? But oh well, I guess you've had enough of today."

"I won't be looking forward to your slap my dear cousin of mine because you just interrupted a while ago," I sneered at her and sat down on the ground. She sat beside me. "Anyways, can you do something with this?" I meant my swollen lip.

She smiled and took out a light colored lipstick from her purse. I didn't argue with her. I knew all along that the thing she's holding could cover up my swollen lip. "There!" she said after some strokes on my lips. "But you know what, it doesn't matter if you hide it or not. It will just look like someone kissed you. And it's a kiss that did take your breath away alright."

"Shut up!" I growled. I then heard Eriol singing "Here Without You" on stage. From where I was, I can see Sakura playing the guitar. She's good at it. She rocked the whole place a while ago.

I really don't know what makes me act like that to Sakura. Then I remembered the vodka and beer. I guess people do crazy things when they're in love. Ha! Quoted from Hercules. But I think: people do crazy things when they're drunk is more appropriate for this matter.

Right now, I want to shout to the whole wide world my apology to Sakura. I don't want to escape this feeling I'm feeling for her anymore.

I love her alright. **I love her! I love her! I love her!** I can't force myself anymore to hate her. It's not possible anymore. **I love her**! But the only problem now is—Joseph. Will he let her go to me?

Why am I worrying about Joseph? Will _she_ accept me? Will _she_ forgive me?

I gather up knees in front of me and bang my head on it. Urgh! I can't live anymore if she ever will refuse me. That's deep.

"You wanna break your head or what?" a voice said then I looked up. It was Joseph. I watched him sit down beside me. "How did things go between the two of you outside? Sorry by the way..." So he knows how to apologize too.

"Things went pretty—horrible," I replied to him. What's with his mood swing? He was punching me a while ago. His eyes were flaming with anger! "She didn't accept my apology."

He smirked and smiled at me. "Don't give up on her," he told me. I guess that was the end of our conversation for the night because he stood up and was starting to walk away from where I was. But I won't let him just go away with me confused in here so I called him back.

"Wait man," I called. He faced me. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" he asked. That sounds confusing.

"A while ago, you were punching me and you have the aura to kill me but why are you telling me not to give up on her?" I asked back. "You still like her right?"

"Yeah I still like her," he admitted. "But she doesn't like me."

"Huh? But the news last night… Meilin said she's gonna go back to you…" I told him, obviously confused.

"Sakura told me she _might_ go back to me," he said putting stress on the word 'might'. "But the possibility is just 5 because she has someone in mind. So don't give up on her, dude." I let him walk away this time. He went to Sakura who has just finished their number.

Joseph's words were repeating in my mind. So Sakura just said that she _might_ go back to him…

I wish I never got to know that. I'm so stupid. I hurt Sakura thinking that I can never have her. Meaning… All the things I did are meaningless and unacceptable. I really did make my situation worse.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

Joseph came up to me as soon as we were done with our number. Eriol has a nice voice. Two thumbs up. When Tomoyo has her voice back, I will insist for a duet, ladies and gentlemen.

Why does Joseph want to talk me now? He was about to speak but the principal started talking to me. Since when did she walk in the backstage?

"Kinomoto, you can only have one song," the principal said. "It would be unfair for the other pairs. Go deal with your partner and let me know yiour decision now."

I just nodded and went to where Syaoran was. He was banging his head against his knees. What's wrong with him? He became totally crazy huh? He stood up as soon as he sensed my presence.

"Hey," I said flatly to him. "We can't have two songs for our number so we have to pick one."

"Whichever is ok for me," he replied shortly.

"'Someday we'll Know' ok for you?" I asked him and he nodded. "Ok."

"Wait a sec," he held me back touching my unseen swollen wrist yet again.

"If you're gonna ask me if talking to you clear things up between you and me," I said quickly before letting him speak up. "My answer is no." I then walked away and told the principal "our decision".

Once the principal was gone, I turned to Joseph.

"You're such a mean girl," he smirked and I stared at him intently. Where is this going? "Why are you doing this to Li?"

"Doing what?" I asked, pretending not to know what he's talking about. Does he know?

"Stop pretending _marshy_," he still has that scary smirk. He knows. I sighed.

"How did you know what happened?" I asked. Yeah, how did he know what happened?

He looked around if Syaoran's looking but little wolf is busy burying his face in his hands. "Aside from that wound behind you that hell knows how it got there," he replied. "I saw you and Syaoran a while ago. You've got a wound before _that_ confession right?"

He was there and he didn't help me? Can I get angry with him? I know I can't. I can't stay mad with someone. I don't hold grudges. Grudges are poisonous and can cause wrinkles so I'm not mad. Just annoyed. "Yeah," I said. "How dare you not show up? He was damn hurting me!" I hissed at him.

"If I knew you've got a damn wound then I should've interrupted!" he pointed out. But who wouldn't be so speechless in front of Syaoran with his blazing eyes?

"Still!" I snapped.

"Guys understand guys, marshy. I knew all along that he likes you but you're dense. And when I saw him with you _confessing_, I don't want to interrupt. I mean he could be the someone else for you."

I rolled my eyes. He knows me too well! Things to do: practice keeping a secret and not be obvious. "Whatever," was all I could say. "Going back to your question: why am I doing _this_ to Li?"

"Yeah, pretending you're mad when you're not," he continued for me. "Sakura, if ever someone like Tomoyo slip out the fact that you don't hold grudges, what would you then? You would serve as the… well, liar in this matter."

That hits me. "But I just don't want him to take advantage of _that_ fact! Besides, Tomoyo will never do such a thing! And Syaoran broke a promise. He made two—said he would keep both but nuh-uh…"

"He promised you he wouldn't be late right? He was late because of me."

"Oh" was all I could say. So Syaoran didn't mean to break his promise all along. "Did you—"

"Yeah, I punched him for you," he confessed. Now that explains his broken lip.

Before we could speak any longer, Meilin was calling us. We're next. Jill and Hilary were talking to Syaoran how devastated his shirt looks but it still suits him because of the song. "So many questions are building up in that head of yours making you look _so… _devastated," Jill was saying. "But still you hope that 'someday we'll know' whatever…"

The others laughed and I saw Syaoran roll his eyes. Our little wolf is back again to the bad mood mode.

Eriol was the one who introduced our group. We're seventh. We're the best. Or not… Before going up to the stage, we all wished each other good luck. We need it. Tomoyo and my friends just winked at me and held their two thumbs up.

While performing, I put on my best smile ever as if nothing had happened with my partner. Our performance is the most original one since we're the only pair that sang while dancing.

_XOXOXOXOX_

So there goes our presentation. I admit it's pretty good. I didn't choke or anything. I didn't miss one single step. As well as Syaoran. It feels like we're just practicing, really.

I'm glad that's done. I'm not expecting us to win even though we're the only couple who sang while dancing. My friends together with their partners—mostly the Wolves—did a great job too. So I'm thinking most probably, we're gonna lose. Fuck Syaoran's promise.

To not cause so much disappointment to my part, I'm gluing the thought 'we're gonna lose' in this mind of mine.

Tomoyo and Eriol—the last performers—were done in no time. So fast, I must say.

"Yo Syaoran!" Yamazaki called out in the backstage while Tomoyo came to me. With his loud voice I turned to where Syaoran was. He's been there for hell knows how long.

I saw Syaoran look at him and I turned to Tomoyo. "I guess their opening number will be the finale of the night," Tomoyo was telling me. I was staring at Syaoran. Is he taking my I'm-mad-at-you so hard? "Sakura?" Tomoyo then shook me by the shoulders.

"What?" I asked her. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Nothing you're interested of, I guess."

"Sorry," I muttered and my bestfriend just smiled.

"If you're really bothered then why don't you stop pretending that you're still mad at him?" she said raising an eyebrow. Do people really know me too well? Or is it me who has a darn problem? What can I do to make myself _not_ so predictable?

I looked around making sure no one heard her. Good thing Syaoran was on the stage now. I was whispering now, "I don't know. For some reason yeah I forgive him and all—you so know that I don't keep grudges right?—but he might be used of the fact that I just forgive and forget all the time and maybe he'll do _something_ to me again and again. I'm scared ok?" It was the same answer I said to Joseph, I know.

"I understand," my bestfriend again smiled and we both jumped when we heard Syaoran speaking over the mic on stage. We quickly ran to the nearest side of the backstage where we could clearly hear what he was saying. Meilin's gang was all bunched up in the side too.

"Aki would like to dedicate this upcoming song," Syaoran was saying. "…to a childhood friend of his. I hope—_we_ hope—that she knows who she is or should I mention her name?" Syaoran turned to where Aki was. He was behind him and was glaring at Syaoran. "That's a no from Aki. Anyways, you-know-who-you-are, this is really for you from Aki."

I looked at Tomoyo and she was about to weep or something. "What's wrong Tomoe?" I asked.

"I didn't record it!" she replied and I sweat-dropped. "I hope my mom's doing a great job recording everything like she told me."

"Don't worry much," I said, "comforting" her. "Look at Rika. She's blushing!"

We laughed on our way to where Rika was. She's with Chiharu and Naoko. She decided—we decided—not to talk about it and just listen to what this so-called song that is so for her.

_"I was hanging with mah fellas; saw you with your new boyfriend then it got me jealous,"_ Syaoran was singing and I gasped recognizing the song.

"'It Makes Me Ill!'" Naoko finished for me. "That song is 'It Makes Me Ill'! He really likes you!"

Rika just rolled her eyes. "Stop it you guys."

Chiharu snorted. "Now I believe you about the we-were-friends-when-we-were-kids-and-kinda-until-now."

"You never believed me all this time?" Rika pouted and it went on and on as usual. Naoko had to break them up. Rika got to listen to the song. It's dedicated for her!

I wish someone would dedicate a song for me too. Joseph did a lot of times when we were "an item". But that's long ago. Call me impatient, I am. I hate waiting for my prince charming… I wonder what's taking him so long.

Maybe we crossed paths not so long ago, I just didn't know that he's the one for me—that now, he's out of the country or something with someone else! Or maybe he's just here—out there on the stage—singing some song dedicated for my friend. Syaoran. Or maybe not. But maybe, it's worth a try. _Or not._

The Wolves finished up their performance. And when they were in the backstage, Aki was keeping his distance from Rika. He's hiding behind Yamazaki but Yamazaki knows some mischief. He made his way to where Chiharu was exactly the same place where Rika was. Last thing I know, Yamazaki and Chiharu left Rika and Aki alone. They're so sweet.

And me? I'm with Meilin's gang. Talking to Joseph again. He kept babbling and babbling what he had been babbling about before we were up on stage. Lucky as I am, the principal was calling all the pairs on the stage so I had to say goodbye to Joseph.

I want to stay with my friends but, "you've got to stay with your partners," she was saying.

I just rolled my eyes and stand beside Syaoran. I admit he's a pretty good friend when he did that thing a while ago. Aki made a move to Rika finally. Then I remembered his promise that we're gonna win tonight. I doubt it. Two promises broken tonight. Though the other one was not meant to be broken. That it should have been kept. Sigh.

"These nine pairs in front of you worked so hard for their presentation tonight and it will all be worth it for all of them," the principal said. Cut the bull, will yah? Just say the winners! "Without further delay, I would like to announce the winner of the night…" Drum rolls please. "Oh I forgot, instead of having first place, second place, third place, there's only a first placer."

Such good news! Not… That will just make Syaoran fall into pieces because he will break his promise to me. Why do I care anyways? Oh yeah, I will waste my two minutes later to list down the two promises broken. Make that: three minutes because I have to add up another column saying 'unintentionally'.

"And the first place winner is: Eriol and Tomoyo!" I clapped of course. It's my bestfriend! I'm not looking forward anyways to win.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran**

"And the first place winner is: Eriol and Tomoyo!" Shit! Ok, I clapped of course. My bestfriend won. But heck, I broke my promise _again_ to Sakura. How can I face her now huh?

I glanced at her and she was clapping. Duh, Tomoyo's her bestfriend. Maybe she forgot about my promise but nopes.

"What a promise," she muttered to me and looked into my eyes. She was more of glaring. "I told you promises are meant to be broken."

I chose not to reply. I didn't mean to break my first promise to her. Besides, I should have been on time if not for Joseph.

Eriol and Tomoyo stepped up and received their awards. "Since there are no second placer and third placer, we chose to give special awards," the principal said. Another drum roll please. "The first special award is 'the cutest pair'. This pair flows with the music and they seemed to be so compatible. Are they an item now or what? Let them answer for us: Syaoran and Sakura!"

What the! And Sakura has the same reaction as mine. She looked at me questionably and I shrugged. I know nothing of this! Believe me will yah?

Without any choice, we walked together to the principal and received our awards. At least we still won right? I didn't break my promise right? They put a sash to each of us with 'the cutest pair' on it. They gave Sakura some flowers and they gave me our trophy—the design was a couple dancing and a heart in the middle. How sweet is that?

And wait, how come Eriol and Tomoyo got trophies each? How come we only got one? I think the principal heard my thoughts, "you guys decide who will keep the trophy but talk about it later. For now, we would like to know if you are going out?" the principal asked.

Why does she care? Is it her business if her students are going out? "No, we're not," Sakura and I said together. Why does she have to say the same thing as I do at the exact time? Then again, the crowd cheered. We just smiled of course.

We went back to where the other pairs were. My friends teased me but I just glared at them. Later, I'm gonna tease them non-stop. Mark my words.

My tongue is aching to ask Sakura if she considers this winning 'the cutest pair' award keeps my promise. But nopes, I don't think she's gonna listen. Maybe later. "And the last award, 'the people's choice' award—we got your whole batch vote who they think will win—," the principal was again saying. "And this award goes to none other than the cutest pair: Syaoran and Sakura!"

We won again? Wow… Is this scripted or what? Again, we walked towards the principal. The staff put a sash to each of us once again with 'people's choice' printed on it. _Once again_, there's only one trophy for us. Sakura received it this time as I'm still holding our previous reward.

The principal gave some farewell remarks to the audience then we were off the backstage once again.

Sakura is in front of me. She was removing the two sashes by her shoulders then I noticed some band-aids on her back. I saw the tattoo behind her a while ago when we were on stage. This is just the time that I had a clearer view in it. This is starting to worry me…

I held her back touching her usual wrist and I saw her flinch. "So much for a promise," she told me.

"What happened to your back?" I asked and I want an answer! "Is it because I—"

"What you did just made it worse," she mumbled but I can hear her too well. "And please let go of my wrist."

"I'm sorry," I said yet once again. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. Honest."

"It's ok," she said and _that_ surprised me. "But hmph, even though you kept your promise—that we're gonna win—I'm still mad at you." She walked away.

That was childish. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Joseph. "She's not mad at you in the first place," Joseph told me. "I told her that you should've kept your promise if I hadn't stopped you by the door. So all in all, you kept both of your promises dude. Just deal with her. She's always like that. But don't tell her that I told you she ain't mad aight?"

_That_ just made me nod at him. She's not mad at me! Whooho!

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

I guess he does keep promises. Or is it just because I had told the whole class before that I'm gonna kiss someone who will keep a promise to me? If he just wants a kiss, I'm gonna kill him!

We won two awards and I admit: I'm happy! Maybe Syaoran _is_ my prince charming. Hey there's no charge in dreaming, y'all.

He's nice and all. Why does he have to be a bully? Did I mention that already?

I met with my friends. Of course they teased me. Two awards with a wolf! Oh well, Tomoyo won too. With a member of the Wolves too!

Before we could chitty-chat more, my celphone rang. I picked it up and it was Touya. "Kaijuu," came his stern voice. "Nice dancing. Who's the gaki?"

"Thanks onii-chan for your congratulations," I said sarcastically. "Wait, I didn't know you're gonna watch. Besides, I didn't tell you to come."

"I want to come so that's why I'm here," he said. "I'm parked outside your school. Dad's with me too. Hurry up will yah? And you're in big trouble with the top of yours!"

"It's Tomoyo's," I objected. "And yeah yeah, I'll hurry up, onii-chan." I hung up.

We were now near the front exit of the school. Meilin's gang and the Wolves were behind us. Joseph then lent me his jacket. How sweet…

"Thanks," I told him, smiling as he put it on my shoulders. I waved them all goodbye and Joseph let me keep his jacket for the night. I walked towards our car and I saw Touya standing by it with dad inside.

He gave me his usual sneer and I glared. "That jacket doesn't save your ass, missy!" he snapped as we get in the car. Dad smiled at me and congratulated me. I still have our 'people's choice' trophy and the sashes are in my hands.

"At least, I'm wearing a jacket," I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

When Dad turned on the engine, we passed by Meilin's gang's car and their windows are open so Touya and Dad saw Joseph. I confirmed to them both that it's really him and he's back.

Touya opened the window on his side and popped his head out. Joseph did the same thing. Knowing what they will do next, I covered my ears. Two wild dogs howling at each other loudly—that's Joseph and Touya for you.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**on**** the plane to Hawaii**

"Cut it off you two!" I snapped closing the book I was reading as I just finished it to Josh and Katherine. They were passing each other letters for hell knows how long and hell knows what they're talking about. But I'm positive it's a love letter.

After the week of the dance competition, our outreach group just planned of strategies to train the students in Hawaii that we would be meeting. Being one of the "little leaders" we spent more time than the others.

Isn't winning the dance competition enough work for us? Stress. Stress. Stress. Things have been the same with Syaoran and me. We ignore each other. We just spoke _if_ necessary. And although we barely talk, rumors are still spreading that we _are_ going out.

Joseph had been visiting our home most of the time because of Touya. Always want him around. If I hadn't known better I think my brother is trying to make us back together again but it won't happen.

Every time Touya would leave us alone, all we talk about is Syaoran. Since Joseph lives in the Li mansion, he knows what's been going on out there right? And he tells it to me. Babbles it to me. 'Syaoran's really miserable', 'He's all confused', '…doesn't know what to do…' are the things he always tell me. Which will lead up to advising me to stop pretending I'm mad.

Maybe now is the time to stop pretending. I will just say three little words to him and it won't hurt me at all_. I-forgive-you._ But it isn't easy to say now after all I did. I made him believe that I'm mad. All blame on me. I understand.

Going back… Josh and Katherine were sending messages to each other non-stop and it's starting to get on my nerves, in fairness.

"Josh…" I finally said. "you want to switch places?"

When we checked in a while ago and got our seat numbers I was wishing one thing: not to be beside Syaoran. Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu requested to the airport client (whatever you call it) to place us as near together as possible.

And my wish is granted! I'm sitting next to Katherine. Josh is in front of us with someone beside him.

"Can we—switch places?" Joshasked for assurance. I looked at Katherine and she gave me the what-are-you-doing-stay-here look. "Sure we can switch seats," I said smiling at Josh. He seemed to be the happiest man.

"Thanks a lot!" Josh replied. I stood up and passed by where Katherine is. I let Josh sit down first in my seat then when I turned to where his seat is… I saw Syaoran.

He's just there. With eyes closed. Earphones on his ears… I could hear the music he's listening to from where I was. _Evanescense_. I sneered at Josh and Katherine. It's all their set-up and I fell for it.

Lesson learned: don't be annoyed easily with a couple passing out love letters to one another. Without a choice, I sat down next to Syaoran. Good thing there's this armrest between us. He didn't seem to notice me at first but when I snapped my seatbelt securely, he looked at me.

Amber on me again. He stared at me questionably. "Why are you—?" he began to ask.

"I was doing the lovebirds a favor," I replied, every inch of annoyance towards Josh and Katherine obvious. "Sorry to disturb you. Go back to your sleep."

He didn't speak another word to me. The movies on the plane are all boring so I decided just to sleep. But I couldn't sleep because it was too cold. I should've brought the jacket Touya was giving me a while ago in the airport. I didn't see Tomoyo and my friends by the way in the airport.

Our flights were all different. We called each other last night and that was our last communication. We can't be in touch for one month! I'm gonna miss them. A lot.

I even asked a stewardess for a blanket but she said they were out of blankies! How lame can this plane be?

Coldness.

Freezing.

Iciness.

Shivering.

Help!

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**(Syaoran)**

I didn't see my friends in the airport a while ago. We all have different flights. I think they left earlier than us. Just look at the time: 8:30 in the evening! I'm not exactly sure how long this will be.

Things were still horrible between Sakura and me. We hardly talk. We just talk in certain circumstances. And I have to worry about Kathleen following me around. Can't she get a grip?

Every night Joseph would assure me that Sakura is not mad at me but still I will worry. Why? Because I'm confused! Who wouldn't be? I don't understand her! Why pretend that she's mad when she can't even hold grudges or something? Urgh…

And now? She's sitting beside me! She said she was just doing Josh and Katherine a favor. Those lovebirds. I so know this is a set-up for both of us.

She told me to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Time after time I would glance at her. Right now, she was trying to sleep. Moving there. Crouching here. Crouching there. Head left. Head right. Head back.

Sakura is certainly not feeling comfortable. I wonder why, then I noticed she called a stewardess. I moved one of my earphone aside without her noticing. She was asking for a blanket but there were none.

She frowned then shivered. Childish. Where's her jacket? She still couldn't find a perfect position to sleep in the seat. I sighed then took off my jacket.

"You cold?" I asked her. She jumped hearing my voice. She thought I was asleep. I covered my jacket over her petite figure. It was like just her blanket.

She smiled then cuddled at the seat. "Thank you," she said softly. "You're not that bad for a gentleman," she teased.

"For your information, miss, I'm a perfect gentleman," my time to brag. I lifted the armrest that is separating the two of us then she went closer to me. I was shocked at first but it felt exactly the same when we were sleeping under the tree before. Same exact thing. Same feeling. Same warmth.

I felt my lips form a grin and let her rest on my shoulder. I continued listening to my CD player and looked out the window. When I glanced back at Sakura, she was peacefully sleeping.

_I__wonder if she meant to really give a kiss to someone who kept a promise to her. And I did keep my promise. So do I get a kiss?_

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**That's Chapter 9! Revelation of the truth that Sakura isn't really mad. People do crazy things when they're in love! Remember that! ;) Please review! I don't really like what I did in this chapter so I guess sorry if you don't like it! Please review! I haven't thought much about what's gonna happen in their outreach so I'm accepting suggestions… Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review! By the way, ."It Makes Me Ill" is all NSync's...

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	10. To China

**Fearless  
Chapter 10: To China  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Did I make you guys wait for so long? Sorry! This is dedicated to aznblossom08! I thought no one's waiting for me to upload this story, but then she does! Thanks a lot! On with the story now!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran**

I woke up with Sakura's head on my shoulder. She was still sleeping peacefully. I didn't dare wake her up.

Then I remembered the reason why I woke up. There were noises coming from the back of the plane. Carefully, I looked back and saw at least three people standing up.

Few stewards were making the three people sit down, I guess. Then one person held out a pistol.

That was when everyone started panicking and that was when I decided not to look anymore. This plane is being hi-jacked.

The stewardesses were all backing up from the three people and everyone was gasping and keeping themselves from shouting for their lives.

I could not believe that Sakura is still sleeping with all the noise. The three people were demanding something from the stewards that I could not figure out from where I was sitting.

"I said bring us to China right now!" the tallest man shouted. His shout made Sakura jump and woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked me and totally ignored the fact that we were basically hugging each other two seconds ago.

"I don't know," I replied. "Those people want this plane to turn around and go to China."

Sakura was about to look back at the people but I stopped her because she might be surprised with the sight of the pistol that the guy was holding. "What is up with you?" she said irritated when I turned her head around.

"You don't want to see what's going on in there," I said simply.

"I do!" she said stubbornly and looked at the three men. She gasped but I was not sure if it was because of the pistol or the three men.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

One of the three guys was Yukito. After all these years and out of all the places, I saw him here and wait, with a pistol? What the heck is he doing with a gun?

"I know that guy," I said to Syaoran and he gave his I-don't-believe-you look. "I really know him. I really do," I tried assuring him. "His name is Yukito. He was my brother's classmate in high school. What the heck is he doing here? And why the hell does he want to go to China?"

The arguments between the hijackers and the stewards continued until finally, someone—must have been the captain—approached them. From we were sitting, it seemed that they were having a very decent conversation.

I looked behind us and saw Josh and Katherine looking at the commotion. They stared back at us with questioning eyes.

I looked for Mr. Yuu and Ms. Kim. They were telling the 30 of us to settle down and stay where we are. Well, they were mouthing us those orders and good thing, we could all lip-read.

I turned to Syaoran. "What's going to happen now?" I asked him.

He shrugged and looked at Yukito and his company. Why will Yukito hi-jack a plane going to Hawaii and demand to be brought to China? Why not just take a plane to China?

Then, almost an instant, Yukito and his company settled down and the pilot of the plane was going back to where he was a while ago. His voice was heard over the speakers.

"Good evening, passengers," the pilot was saying. "I'm sorry to tell you that we are taking this plane to China. We apologize for the inconvenience. We believe this is the best thing to do to keep you safe. Please stay in your seats and don't do something that all of us will regret. Thank you."

Murmurs and annoyed sighs are heard from all the passengers. Everyone looked at Mr. Yuu and Ms. Kim. They were still telling us to stay at our seats. Maybe their plan was to call the school as soon as the plane lands. Oh well, I'm sorry, I cannot stay on my seat.

Before Syaoran could stop me, I had unbuckled my seatbelt and was on my way to where I believe is Yukito. I ignored the strict look that Ms. Kim gave me. Hey, I really am sure that it is Yukito so sorry!

I found myself standing in front of the three guys. They were sitting down so they had to look up at me.

"Hi," I said to them.

The two guys looked at me weirdly. I was expecting that. Dude, if you're the hijacker and one of your "hostages" come up to you, would you not feel weird?

"Holy shit," Yukito said. "Sakura!"

He then stood up and hugged me tightly. I heard gasps from the people near us and who saw him hug me. The hijacker just hugged a 17-year-old in the middle of their "scheme".

"I haven't seen you for such a long time! So what's been up?" Yukito said. I looked at him disbelievingly. Does he actually think that I went up to him just to catch him up with what's going on with my life?

"You tell me," I said to him then made him notice that I gave his other two "friends" a look.

"OK look," Yukito then said, leaning over me so that no one else could hear. "We need to go to China. For some reason, we can't book for a flight for China. The family we are looking for in China probably had blocked us away from the country and this is the best way we could think of to get there."

I still could not believe him. He was the same old Yukito. Always open to others.

"Why the hell do you need to go to China?" I hissed at him. I swear I could feel Syaoran's gaze at my back and everyone else's.

"Have you ever been in love and you feel like you can't live without that person?" I shook my head as an answer to his question. "Well we had. We totally fell in love with gorgeous ladies in China. I was an exchange student there. College. I was with these three. We're all from different schools but we are all exchange students. And we all fell in love. But then, the family of the girls we like dislike us and we have to prove to them that we really like their daughters."

"Eh?" I said with a questioning look.

"You see," Yukito said, speaking slowly this time. "They are triplets."

I sneered and made sure if his straight face will still be a straight face after twenty seconds and it still was. He looked serious. They all looked serious.

Right then, Syaoran was approaching us. Mr. Yuu hissed at him to go back to his seat but he continued walking. I gave him a go-back-or-else look but he still continued walking. Is he stupid or what?

The two guys that were with Yukito stood up quickly when they saw Syaoran approaching. They then held a gun in front of him. And I wondered if I hadn't been Yukito's friend, they would have done the same thing to me and I would definitely freak out.

But Syaoran? He just stared at them. He glared at them, actually. And it was scary how he did it. I had never seen him look that way before. It was like full of hatred and full of anger or something. Does Syaoran have a thing against them?

Sure, they are totally screwing up our outreach but is Syaoran really making it a big deal?

"No, he's my classmate," I finally said, looking at Yukito, pleading to ask his friends to hold their guns down.

"Leave him, guys," Yukito told them. "Anyway, you're not supposed to be talking to us anyway, Sakura. Friend or not, you are my hostage. I'm sorry."

"Though I don't really understand what you guys are doing," I said. "Good luck and please don't hurt anyone. I have twenty nine classmates here, two teachers and five other staff members from our school."

"We won't hurt anyone unless we have to, young lady," said one of the Yukito's friends.

Syaoran muttered, "Yeah right." Before Yukito's friends registered what he said on their minds, I nudged at him and stepped on his foot as if accidentally.

Yukito looked at me weirdly and laughed softly. "Man, I remember you doing _that_ to Touya all the time," he then said. I smiled. Yeah, I always do that to Touya—step on his foot.

I just hope no one would make any mistakes that would force Yukito and his company to hurt one of us.

"We'll go now," I said.

"Alright," Yukito said. "By the way, guys. This is Sakura—sister of my high school friend. Sakura, this is Kenji and Dryden."

Kenji and Dryden smiled at me and waved. "Nice meeting you both," I said politely. "This is Li Syaoran, by the way."

"Sakura, I don't remember telling you to introduce me to these guys," Syaoran said to me a bit rudely. And then he walked away.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to Yukito. "He sometimes has an attitude problem."

"Seems obvious," Kenji said.

With one last smile, I went back to my seat—beside Syaoran. Katherine and Josh then drowned me with questions as soon as I sat down but I just told them that Yukito was my brother's friend. I did not tell them about the triplets-part because I know that Yukito didn't want me to tell everyone in the plane about it.

That would make them out of control of the situation and besides; they do not at all look scary. They would probably go to jail if they lose control. Their real reason of hijacking this plane might appear really low for some people and that would make the _hostages_ rebel or something.

I do not want Yukito to go to jail or his friends. Hijacking is bad but I'm not going to let them go to jail. Nuh-uh. Yukito had done lots for me. And they are doing this for love. You can't blame them, can you?

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran**

Ok. What the fuck? Why do I feel that I should be mad at those guys? Sure, Sakura knows one of them but how come I feel like I had seen them before? Where did I see them before?

"What the hell are you thinking being so rude to those guys?" Sakura then hissed at me. I guess she didn't want to be heard by anyone else.

"Sakura, are you kidding me?" I said. "You actually want me to be nice to those hijackers? Have you gone insane or what?"

"But the least thing you can do is to at least be polite! They could have shot you right then when you followed me! And if you die or something, it will be my fault. Not only that you will be hurt but because, Yukito and his friends will surely go to jail!"

"Calm down. Geez," I replied. "Look, I think they're smart enough not to shoot me carelessly ok? They know that they will go to jail if they do it. So care telling me why exactly they're bringing us all to China?"

"They want to see their girlfriends," I said quickly and softly.

How come I can tell this to Syaoran?

"Then why didn't they ride a plane to China? I know I said they're smart, but now I think I'm changing my mind about them."

"They can't book a flight to China, that's the reason! I think they're having a forbidden relationship. The family of their girlfriends doesn't like them, I think."

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut it. I know Yukito—and he's a good guy. Every girl likes him. And he has a good choice of picking someone to love. I think the girl's family does not know him very well."

"What about the other two?" I asked her.

"This is the weirdest part: they fell in love with triplets. I don't really get it. That means the girls that they all love look practically the same, right? What's the difference really? I mean, what if those girls switch with each other when they go to a date or something for fun?"

"Sakura, if those girls love them back, they will not do that to them," I remarked at her childishness.

Sakura was about to say something but then, Yukito, Kenji and Dryden appeared on the aisle of where we were sitting.

"May we know your name again?" Dryden demanded at me.

Sakura gave them a questioning look. Why would they be asking for my name again?

"I'm Li Syaoran. What is it with you?"

"Are you related to Fei Mei Li?" Yukito asked me.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" I asked again.

"Nothing," Yukito replied quickly.

All of a sudden, the three of them had scared looks but then it was gone the moment they realized I saw it.

Sakura didn't notice it, on the other hand. "Who's Fei Mei?" she asked, more towards me than to Yukito.

"She's my sister," I replied to her.

"She's _my_ girlfriend," was Yukito's reply.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura gasped. "That means you are related to all of their girlfriends!"

Yukito quickly put a hand over her mouth but then when I glared at him, he took his hand away.

"This is not going the way we planned it," Kenji commented.

"We are so going to jail," Dryden added.

"I'll see you later, Sakura," Yukito said to Sakura. "Please try your best to keep your friend quiet. I will really appreciate it."

Sakura just gave him a smile then they walked away. More people are staring at us now. They must have been wondering what the two of us doing talking to the three hijackers. Oh well!

Those three dudes are _my_ sisters' girlfriends! The three of them! The freaking three of them!

"So your family doesn't approve of _them_?" Sakura said. "Do you know why? I mean, Yukito really is a nice guy."

"As far as I know, I mean the last time I had talked to my sisters," I began. "Our mom was making them agree on arranged marriages. My sisters are quadruplets. The "oldest" of them got married before I left for Japan. The other three, well, they didn't want to get married yet but my mom wants them to so she keeps setting them up with guys. And I think, right now, they were destined already to marry someone. But my sisters don't like those guys and maybe they like Yukito and his friends that's why my mom doesn't agree with them. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I know I was talking too fast and I had no idea really if I am making sense. All I know is that my mom rally is strict when it comes to the people that we're going to marry. And my mom really prefers Chinese.

"Hold on, so your mom—your family—has the power to block off any people to go to China?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said reluctantly.

"Whoa," she said. "Should I be really scared of you now?"

"Naaah," I replied. "I will never block you from China."

"Do you think your mom will accept those three after doing this just to get to your sisters?"

"I don't know. I haven't really figured out how my mom's mind works."

"Will you ever do something like this to someone you love?"

"Hijack a plane just to see her? Why not? I mean, if that's the only way to prove how much I love her. But really, I don't think anyone should prove how much they love someone. If they're meant to be, they're meant to be, right? Fate will find a way to make us together."

"I didn't know you're such a serious person when it comes to love."

"Well, you don't know me very well, do you?"

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry! I got to end it in here. I don't know what to do next… Help! Anyway, hope you like this. Not many SS moments, so really sorry! I have a perfect happy ending and a tragic ending. Which one should I do? Please review!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	11. Another Promise

**Fearless  
Chapter 11: Another Promise  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**First of all, I would like to say sorry to agent08 for not updating when I said I will. Really sorry! Anyway, here it is! Chapter 11! And oh, I think I should tell you all that the hi-jacking thing—it was really random, I know. I don't know what came to my mind putting that. Oh well! Here! Please review!

**Disclaimer:  
**Short and simple—I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

I had no idea that we would end up having our outreach here in China. Not that I mind, though. It was actually great! I got to stay with Tomoyo. Man, seriously, I had no idea where the heck my other friends went. We had no time to talk about where we were going and now I was starting to think that it had been a secret.

I had no idea too how the heck our plane landed to China. All I remembered was that Syaoran got off his seat because a stewardess called him to go to the pilot's cabin. He didn't mention anything when he got back. I was sleeping and he only woke me up when the plane was landing. I returned his jacket soon before we got off the plane, by the way. I didn't want Kathleen to be snickering behind us.

It was our second week in China. Tomoyo's group had the same task as us—to help children play sports. Regarding the points of each group, it was the same as well. We gained points respectively an fairly. We worked in different grade levels of the school.

Tomoyo's group handled the Grade 1-3 on Tuesday and Thursday while we took care of Grade 4-6 on those days. Then on Wednesday, they took care of the Grade 4-6 then the Grade 1-3 children were under our supervision. It was fun and cool. Wondering what we do on Saturday to Monday?

We do nothing really. On Mondays mostly, we prepare activities for the students. On Saturday and Sunday, as long we were allowed, we get to tour around China then write a report about it that night. On places we saw. Things we learned. People we met. Words that we became familiar with.

It was not that hard. It was not a pain in the ass at all. Well not for me. I thought of it as just writing in my diary but only using proper punctuation and proper language—no slang.

So I had spent my two weekends here in China with Tomoyo. Never once did I and Syaoran have a friendly conversation. We always fought on what activities to do. We argued silently in front of the kids for no reason at all.

Well, not really.

There _was_ always a reason behind our arguments. Either he was being so immature or _I_ just could not stand being with him and I let it out accidentally or he was just really plain arrogant which I hate.

No more nice Sakura towards Syaoran. That Sakura was forever left on the plane we took I guess.

I didn't get to know where he went during the two weekends that had gone. He was with Eriol and they went somewhere. They didn't turn in any 8000-essay though. And I _don't _get how come Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu were tolerating that kind of behavior of those _Wolves!_

"Sakura, where do you want to go today?" Tomoyo asked me.

We had just finished both our plans for the coming week. And it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. What could we possibly do when we basically went to every shop near the hotel that we were allowed to go to?

"I don't know," I answered, shrugging at her. I let my eyes wander around on the lobby of the big house that the school rented for our outreach groups. Then I caught sight of Syaoran and Eriol.

They were currently having a deep conversation and were getting their coats from the closet near the door. Tomoyo noticed that I was looking at the two guys, unfortunately.

"Why are you looking at them?" she asked. "You know, that guy is _so _unfair. He's not worth looking at."

"Who?" I asked suddenly.

"Eriol, of course!" Tomoyo thought she had said that our loud so she leaned in closer to then began speaking more softly. "I don't know much about Syaoran except all the things you told me. And I know much about Eriol to prove that he is unfair. Can you believe that I had that he was the most okay person in their group? They're all the same! They are equally mean and arrogant! And I had let him come over to my house and I went to his—"

I shushed, which, surprisingly, she didn't find offensive as she realized she was non-stop babbling about Eriol. "Sorry," she then said. "My point is: he never turned in any 'essays' because I'm the only one who collects the papers of those who had gone out. And guess what, he was always like, 'I haven't done it yet' and surprisingly, our advisors hadn't said a thing to him! Isn't that unfair?"

"Syaoran does the same thing too," I told her. Syaoran and Eriol hadn't left the house yet. They were still talking—looked like they were arguing. "I smell something fishy here. You want to check out what they had been up to?"

"Ok!" Tomoyo replied quickly.

We ran towards our advisors and asked them permissions to go out. Luckily, they agreed. We grabbed our coats and by the time that we had grabbed ours, Eriol and Syaoran were still by the door talking.

We waited 'casually' on the porch of the house and when Eriol and Syaoran went out, we pretended that we were having a conversation about where to go.

Both of them just glanced at us then started walking and on we followed.

"This is not my idea, by the way," I whispered to Tomoyo while we were walking.

"Of course it's not yours, Sakura," Tomoyo said sarcastically. "It was the other side of you. The stalker side of you."

_XOXOXOXOX_

I couldn't do it. We found ourselves going back to the house while Eriol and Syaoran continued on with their business.

Before Tomoyo could tease me as we sat down on the couch on the lobby of the house, someone knocked on the door. We were not expecting any visitors at all. Mr. Yuu went to open the door.

"I believe Master Syaoran Li is on a school trip right now and is currently staying here?"

"Yes," Mr. Yuu answered to the lady who was outside. "But he's not here right now. May I know why you need him?"

"I'm his mother," said the lady.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mrs. Li, I'm Mr. Yuu," Mr. Yuu said politely. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure and can I please know who Sakura Kinomoto is?" With that, my eyes became so huge and that I wished that another Sakura Kinomoto was in the house.

"Of course, Mrs. Li, I know Sakura will not mind at all," Mr. Yuu then opened the door more to let Yelan go in. "This way," Mr. Yuu pointed to where we were.

Tomoyo was looking back and forth to me and to Yelan Li. If she was confused and had no idea what's going on, I _am _more confused.

"Sakura, Syaoran's mom wants to meet you," Mr. Yuu said and gestured me to stand up.

Tomoyo stood as well in courtesy. "You're a pretty girl, Kinomoto," Yelan said to me but I could sense bitterness in her voice.

Why was this woman looking for me? Why did she want to meet me? Why the hell did she know my name? Did Syaoran mention me to her? What the hell!

"Thank you," I replied politely.

"Mr. Yuu, can I borrow Kinomoto for a minute outside? I just want to speak with her," Yelan said, turning to MR. Yuu.

Mr. Yuu smiled and nodded when I had nodded to him that it was okay.

Once we were outside, if I had seen a glow around Yelan Li, it was gone. It didn't fade – it disappeared so quickly like a bubble. And if she _has_ a glow right now, it was an angry aura.

"Let's make this quick, little girl," Yelan began. "Stay away from my son."

This _is_ seriously getting annoying. Here I am, standing in front of Syaoran's mom, who is telling me to stay away from her son. Lady, I don't need someone telling me to do that.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Li," I said as polite as could. "I will be very glad to continue what I'm doing—I am in no interest of being close to your son." I tried to smile but then I guess it was a mistake.

"Good," Yelan said, satisfied. "It's nice talking to you."

_XOXOXOXOX_

I didn't tell Tomoyo what Yelan Li had told me. It didn't matter. Anything that had to do with Syaoran _does not_ matter.

Eriol and Syaoran went back to the house two minutes before dinner was served. During the night, while we were eating on our long dining table, Mr. Yuu never mentioned anything about Syaoran's mom to him. No one else mentioned it. It was not just me and Tomoyo at the lobby a while ago but no one bothered to slip the fact that Syaoran's mom came here.

Lights off was at 11 in the evening. I was done showering by 10:30 and Tomoyo was fast asleep by that time. I couldn't sleep at all. I didn't know why. I kept thinking of Syaoran's mom.

Why does she want me to stay away from her son?

I walked over to the balcony of our room, overlooking the gardens downstairs. On the other side of the balcony, I saw Katherine in her pajamas drinking her every night hot chocolate.

"Can't sleep?" she asked me, putting down her mug on the little table on her balcony.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Is Tomoyo sleeping already?" she asked then I nodded. "You want to know something interesting and I'm sorry if it will just keep you up."

"Go on."

"Look down there," Katherine said, nodding towards the garden.

I looked down then I saw someone pacing slowly on the garden. "Who's that?" I asked her.

"It's Syaoran, dope!" she snapped, not believing that I had not recognized Syaoran. "He's been down there for ten minutes now. Mr. Yuu had told him that her mom passed by here this afternoon and I don't know, according to Josh, he overreacted. It was like Syaoran didn't want any of us to meet his mother."

"Too late," I sighed. "People saw her. I did. She even talked to me."

"What for?"

"Nothing really," I replied.

"Kathy, switch off the lights, please!" someone from her room said. Must be her roommate.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Katherine said. "See you tomorrow!" She smiled at me before leaving her balcony.

I stayed at the balcony until 10:45, doing nothing but staring at Syaoran. He was still on the phone with his mom. I wondered what the hell they were talking about.

At long last, he hung up.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Syaoran**

"Mom, please!" I practically shouted over the phone. "Don't get Sakura into this mess! She is not part of it, ok!"

"Then why the hell does she know those guys as you mentioned huh?" my mom asked me.

It was the middle of the night and I was in the middle of the garden where we are currently staying. I sighed exasperatedly then looked up. All the lights were off except for one room. I could maker up a figure on the balcony. And I don't know if I'm wrong but I think it was none other than Sakura.

Why is she still up?

I glanced on my watch. Ten more minutes before lights out completely.

"They just know each other," I reasoned out to my mom. "They had met few years ago. Yukito happened to be Sakura's brother's best friend when they were in high school. Leave Sakura alone, ma. Please."

"You should have told me that sooner," my mom said and that puzzled me.

"What do you mean? Did you talk to her when you went here a while ago?" Silence. "Ma! What did you tell her?"

"To stay away from you," my mom replied simply as if it was not a big deal.

I know it was not a big deal. Sakura must have appreciated it that my mom told that to her. She would now have a valid reason to stay away from me. She would be glad that she won't be around me anymore.

But I won't.

"And she said that she will be happy to do it," my mom continued. "She's a nice person to talk to. She understands what I'm trying to tell her."

"Doesn't it ever come to you that I don't want you bugging into my life?" those were my last words to her. After that, I hung up and switched off my phone.

I looked up again and saw Sakura still in their balcony. I need to talk to her. Right now.

I found myself walking to the east wing where the girls' rooms were. Boys were not allowed at this area of the house but who cares. I need to talk to Sakura.

Ms. Kim was standing guard and was prepared to knock and make sure that all the lights were off by 11. Luckily, she was busy talking to Mr. Yuu on the hallway near the stairs. I quickly sneaked where Sakura's room was.

I knocked at their door softly and I hoped that she would hear my knocks from the balcony. That was all I hoped for.

'This will be the last time that I'm gonna bother you, Sakura. Just open the door.'

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

I saw Syaoran quickly get in the house. Obviously, he didn't want to be late for the lights-off time. After gazing at the sky for a few minutes, I decided to go to bed. I switched off the lights in the balcony and set my alarm clock.

Before I could grab my blanket and tuck myself in, though, I heard someone knock. I looked at the clock. 10:55. Ms. Kim was five minutes early.

I stood up and walked towards the door then opened it. But then, in front of me was no Ms. Kim. It was Syaoran.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

He let himself go inside the room and closed it behind him. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the porch of our bathroom.

"Can you please get out?" I said to him.

Maybe he had lost his mind. He is inside a girls' room! And it's totally not allowed!

"Is this the way you're gonna get me in trouble?" I then demanded for an answer. "Speak up, you freak!"

"My mom told me that she talked to you," he began, avoiding eye contact.

"Yup," I replied crossing my arms in front of my chest. I turned around and checked if Tomoyo had woken up but she was still sleeping peacefully. I looked at where Syaoran was again. "And you know what I learned about you and your mother?"

"What?"

"You're the same," I stated simply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You both want me to leave _you_ alone." Syaoran was about to reply on that but I didn't let him. "You know what, actually, no one needs to tell me that because that's what I'm trying to do. And if you come here to say sorry for your mother, I don't need your apology." I snorted. "There's _absolutely_ nothing to be sorry about. You can leave now."

I started to walk away but then he called me back. His voice was desperate when he called my name. It was as if this time would be the last time I would be seeing him.

"Look, Sakura," he started. "When I said that I wished you would leave me alone—I was not really thinking properly—"

I cut him off. "And now you _are_ thinking properly?" I once again snorted. "You just practically shoved yourself in here, Syaoran—"

"Shut up for a minute, please!" he snapped. And I just stood there. Too awestruck to move a muscle. His eyes were blazing. They were full of—_emotions?_

"Since you want to make this quick," he said then I nodded in agreement. He rolled his eyes then held my shoulders.

It was like déjà vu. It was like we were back when he just snapped and told me—

"_But I really don't know and hell knows what is up with me! All I know is that I keep thinking about you! In my head, ALL YOU! YOU! YOU! Just YOU!_"

"Can you not?" I said, shrugging his hands off but he was way stronger than me.

"Really, I was not thinking properly when I said that," he said. "I didn't mean _any _of it."

I found myself not able to take my eyes off him.

"Wait," he continued, realizing what he had just said. He had that cute face, by the way. "Actually—" He sighed.

"I've had enough of your bullshit, _Syaoran_," I blurted.

"That was blunt," he said. "I meant, I didn't mean the part where I said that I want you to leave me alone."

"So now, you're telling me that you and your mom are not the same, huh?" I said mockingly. "Make up your mind!"

"My mom and I are so _not_ the same," he said. "And Sakura, I really do like you. And I promise I will do anything to prove that to you."

"Like get in trouble just for me?" I said jokingly.

He then looked at me straight in the eyes and all I could see in those amber eyes of his is plain _seriousness. _He was serious. Oh damn.

He let go of me then made his way to the door. He stopped, though, when the knob was turning. I went behind him then right there in front of us was Ms. Kim, demanding an explanation why on earth Syaoran was in our room.

"Syaoran Li!" Ms. Kim cried then dragged both of us out of the room, realizing that Tomoyo was asleep in the room. "I will not tolerate this! I expect better from you! But this – this is seriously preposterous. What on earth are you doing in Sakura's room?"

"I just needed to talk to her," was Syaoran's reply and I could do nothing more than to look at him disbelievingly.

Is this his way of proving to me that he likes me? Oh dear God, send a miracle. I am not going to let him be in trouble because of me. Not like this. He does not know anything about Ms. Kim's anger.

"Well, can't it wait tomorrow?" Ms. Kim questioned him. "Syaoran Li, I am aware of your family's… standing in this country but really, I will not tolerate this. I am very strict regarding the rules that were set when you got here. Especially, the rule that boys are not allowed in this part of the house—most of all inside a girl's room!"

"Ms. Kim, you _are_ over-reacting," Syaoran tried to say it calmly and rationally but it didn't work. Nothing would work against Ms. Kim's anger.

"Over-reacting!" Ms. Kim repeated exasperatedly. "You would have not said that when you know the truth regarding this matter. I presume Sakura here knows that's why she has shut her mouth. But then, I don't think she will have the time to explain or tell it to you because tomorrow, you will go to your mansion and stop interfering with this outreach group. I will notify the school about your misbehavior and they will be the ones to decide if you're going back with us to Japan or not. And I hope that latter will happen. Sakura, dear, are you okay?" she then turned towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Ms. Kim, don't you think it's very harsh for him not to go back to Japan?" With that, I earned a glare from her. "I mean, he didn't hurt me or Tomoyo. He just really said… something to me."

"I'm surprise you're trying to defend him," Ms. Kim said. "I'll think about it then. For the meantime, Syaoran, you're on top of my list."

Ms. Kim then proceeded on checking if all the lights were off. When she thought that Syaoran had gone back to his room, well, he didn't. he was still there by our room.

"So that's your way of proving it?" I asked him.

"Not really," Syaoran replied. "I was thinking of something worse than hijacking a plane, actually. I didn't know that Ms. Kim has a temper like that."

"Don't tell this to anyone," I whispered. "She was actually an unwanted child. Her mother called her 'an accident'. Her parents were forced to marry each other when she was conceived but when she was three, they broke up."

"How did you know all this?" he asked me.

"Ms. Kim is a family friend," I replied simply. "Anyway, good night. I really have to sleep now."

"I hope you will dream of me and I hope in your dreams, you will believe that I really like you and that you are the most amazing girl for me," Syaoran said in an appeared-to-be-hushed voice.

"And I'm thankful that it will be just in my dreams," I replied. "Because I don't want to be responsible for someone being in trouble just to prove _something_."

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:**

Please review! And the ending, I should tell you, is, I guess, two chapters away. Thanks for all the people who had been supporting this story (if there's anyone). I really appreciate it! I love you all!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	12. Being Sick

**Fearless  
Chapter 12: Being Sick  
**By:** DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**I updated as soon as I can. I hope you like this chapter. And oh, for those who have come across this story for the first time, I changed the previous chapters. I changed the format and I finally proofread it for your convenience. And guess what, mostly the reviews I got for Chapter 11 is to update: well, here it is! On with the chapter now!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

There was no sign of Syaoran on the dining table the next morning. I was wondering if Ms. Kim had sent him back to Japan during the night but then I doubt it. That was impossible. Well, he might have gone back to his mansion.

After breakfast, I stopped Josh from going to the boys' shower rooms.

"Hey," I said. "Where's Syaoran?"

"Still up in our room," he replied. "Mr. Yuu told him to stay there."

"Did Mr. Yuu say why?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "But he said that Syaoran can be part of the outreach again if someone speaks for him. Now if you have pumped the information you need from me already, I need to take a shower because we have a big game later."

So everyone knows. Everyone knows that Syaoran had gone to our room last night. News spread so quickly in this house we're staying in, alright. I was going up to my room when Kathleen purposely almost knocked me off the stairs.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you?" I snapped at her, regaining my composure.

She glared at me then leaned closer so that no one else would hear her. "Trying to kill you," she replied simply. "You bitch! I bet you lured Syaoran to go to your room last night. And now, he's in trouble because of you."

"That's an attempt of ending my life – pushing me off the stairs?" I mocked her. "I thought you're smarter than that, _Kathleen_."

She just growled inwardly then proceeded downstairs. I fought the urge to push her off and besides, Ms. Kim wwas watching me as I watched Kathleen go down the stairs.

Maybe I could speak for Syaoran. It was really partially my fault that Syaoran could not be with us for today. And I would totally be the reason why he would be sent back to Japan. Which really doesn't make any sense because why bring him back to the school? Why not just leave him here in his homeland and not make him graduate? Isn't that a much more horrible punishment? You _are_ very creative, Sakura.

On the contrary, it really is his fault. I didn't tell him to go to our room. I didn't tell him to like me. I didn't even tell him to get to know me!

Oh well, here goes nothing. It was like my feet have minds of their own. I found myself walking towards where Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu were.

"Yes, Sakura?" Ms. Kim said when she noticed me approaching them. They suddenly stopped their deep conversation. "I believe you're here regarding Syaoran?"

She guessed right. "Yes, actually," I began, rather nervously. "Ms. Kim, nothing really happened last night. Syaoran just went in our room then said something to me. If this will make things better, he talked to me about his mom talking to me yesterday. It was a big deal for him – his mom coming here, maybe that's what made him break the rules."

"Well, couldn't he wait to deal things with you tomorrow morning?" MS. Kim asked me.

"Syaoran is a very impatient guy, I guess," I said slowly. "And besides, Ms. Kim, Syaoran is our best asset for the soccer game later against Group Nine. This is our first game against them – we want to make an impression on the local school, right? I'm only asking you to give him a second chance, that's all."

Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu looked at each other and excused themselves from me. "We need to talk about this first," Mr. Yuu told me.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**S****yaoran­­**

Ms. Kim had told my mom about the incident last night. And because of that, I am now packing up my stuff. I didn't know that I will be one month early to go back and stay at our mansion permanently. I thought I would be staying there once again after graduation. I guess I was wrong.

Josh had left minutes earlier to go to where the soccer game would be held. Unfortunately, I would not be playing. I'm guessing that everyone must have left already. Maybe one security guard is left to bring me to our mansion. Or maybe Wei would pick me up.

I was really taking my time packing up my stuff. If I had a plane to catch for Japan, sure, I would be hurrying up but where I will go is thirty minutes away from this place! Unexpectedly, someone knocked on the door.

Maybe it was the guard. Maybe Wei is really here to pick me up. Or maybe it's Josh – he forgot his soccer shoes? Quit the maybes. I walked towards the door and opened it.

It was Sakura. The one and only.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked me, rather calmly. She allowed herself to go inside the room then I closed the door, too dumbfounded to speak. "Earth o Syaoran Li!" she snapped at me. "I asked you what the hell you are doing!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked back at her. "I'm packing up my stuff!"

"For what exactly?" she said.

"I doubt this is news to you: hey, they're sending me back to my house. In short, I'm actually expelled."

I saw her smile at me then she made herself comfortable on the couch near Josh's bed. "Well I have better news to you, I guess: you're not expelled. Ms. Kim is giving you a second chance and you better not blow it or else!"

"You're not serious."

"I am!"

I found myself brightening up. "Did you talk to her for me?"

She stood up and was making her way towards the door. "Yes. I saved your ass, Syaoran Li."

I stopped her from opening the door by grabbing her wrists. I realized that I do this a lot to stop people from leaving me. Well, more of – I do this a lot to her to stop her from leaving me. "You have no idea how much this means to me," I said to her sincerely. "I so don't want to get back to our house."

"Ms. Kim had called your mom again," she said. "She won't be expecting you."

"How did you convince Ms. Kim, anyhow?"

"I told her that you can make us win the soccer game so better hurry up and get your soccer stuff!" she snapped then went for the door again.

"Sakura," I called out. "Thank you. It's so ironic. I should be doing favors to you to prove to you that I like you but then it's as if I'm proving that I'm a weak guy."

Sakura smiled. She walked towards me then touched my cheek. It was so sudden. What the hell is she doing? She was staring deep into my eyes and I swear, I could memorize every shade of green her eyes have because of our distance between each other.

"I know you're not weak," she muttered softly. She was about to take her hand away from my cheek but I held her hand right there. I don't want her to leave me.

"I love you, Sakura," I whispered. "I really do."

She just stared at me. She looked through my eyes, maybe looking for any sign of bluff but I know she couldn't find any because I'm telling the truth. **I love her.**

_XOXOXOXOX_

2-2. Group Nine is leading. Two minutes left. All the players of Group Seven were exhausted and the hard, pouring rain was not helping them lift their spirits up. If ever the girls from their Group were cheering, they were not heard in the fields.

Just one more point.

Syaoran, being the forward, ran his way towards the goal. Quickly breaking away from Eriol's team's defense, he kicked the ball hard towards the goal. In! 2-3. Group Seven just won. Both teams shook hands with each other then quickly looked for somewhere to shed in.

They were all soaking wet. The girls made their way towards the two buses (one for each of the Groups) while the players change.

"Can I sit beside you?" Sakura asked Kathleen. Kathleen looked at her hesitantly but Sakura was smart enough to figure it out. "Josh will be sitting there. I'll stay behind you, then."

"Syaoran did a great job," Kathleen said, facing me. "Did you his last move? That was awesome!"

"It was," Sakura said. "It was." She sighed.

Sakura admits that Syaoran was a hella-good soccer player. He was the best among those players. She doesn't remember any time that she took her eyes off of him. Wait, is she falling for him now?

What she did back in his room a while ago – touching his cheek and almost kissing him when he said I love you to her – still confuses her. And _that_ game confuses her even more. Does she love him now? Or had she loved him before really and now she is growing more in love with him?

The last person that got on the bus was Syaoran and there were only two seats left – beside Sakura or beside Kathleen. Kathleen was so loud offering the seat next to her to Syaoran but then of course, Syaoran chose to sit beside Sakura after her assuring smile.

When they were good to roll, someone played a CD on the bus and every conversation was died down because of it.

"You were great," Sakura then said to Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I didn't want to let you down."

Sakura half-smiled and smirked then gazed outside the window. "Can you wake me up when we're there?" Syaoran asked Sakura. "I'm too tired."

"Yeah, ok," was Sakura's reply. "You have an hour to sleep, you know."

Syaoran put on the hood of his jacket over his head then dozed off. Few minutes later, Sakura was finding it difficult to stay awake that sooner, her head was resting peacefully on Syaoran's shoulder.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The next day, it was the girls' soccer game. They went to the same field and it was still raining. But the rain is not an excuse to stop the game.

3-1 was the score. Group Seven once again won. Mostly because of Sakura and because of the fact that there weren't really sporty people from the Group Nine girls. With their trips to the soccer field (which is the local school that they do community services), Syaoran and Sakura were always beside each other and they would fall asleep in each other's arms during the ride.

The last one to get on the bus was Sakura. She made herself comfortable beside Syaoran and just as the engine was on, Sakura's eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep. Syaoran tilted her head so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

This had only made Sakura cuddled to him closer and he actually liked it. He kissed her forehead – getting caught up in the moment – then he realized that Sakura was so hot. She has a damn fever.

She was breathing heavily and her face was suddenly pale.

Syaoran poked Josh who was in front of them. "What is it?" Josh's head popped in front of him. Katherine's head was seen afterwards too.

"Can you tell Ms. Kim and Mr. Yuu that Sakura has a fever?" Syaoran asked them.

"Sure," Kathleen replied and she was the one who went up to Ms. Kim up front to tell the situation.

Ms. Kim then hurried to where Syaoran and Sakura were sitting down. She touched Sakura's forehead and was surprised to feel how hot she is. "Oh dear," she cried. "We need to call a doctor as soon as we get back to the house."

"She'll be ok, right?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"Of course she will," Ms. Kim replied and smiled at his concern. "Maybe Sakura was right about you."

"What?" Syaoran asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You're not that bad and you do deserve a second chance," Ms. Kim said then walked away. She told Sakura's condition to Mr. Yuu then Syaoran heard Mr. Yuu call a doctor to go to the house immediately.

When they reached the house, Syaoran carried Sakura to the house. Katherine was the one who was beside them and was holding the umbrella for them. The rain was still pouring hard.

Group Nine's bus got home ahead of them so Tomoyo was really surprised when she saw Syaoran walk in the house with Sakura unconscious in his arms. "What happened to her?" Tomoyo demanded an answer immediately.

Syaoran gave Sakura carefully to one of the guards to bring her up to their room. Shortly afterwards, the doctor came and went straight up to her room. Tomoyo did not leave Syaoran alone and kept asking him the same question.

"She has a fever," Syaoran replied slowly. "Her temperature is damn high."

"She doesn't appear to be sick while playing a while ago," Tomoyo said softly.

"She'll be ok," Syaoran then said, trying to convince Tomoyo but really, he was trying to convince himself as well.

They knew that Sakura was a strong girl. She would not get defeated by a simple fever. But what if it's not just a fever? Her temperature is way too high to 'just be a fever'.

Everyone else had gone back to their rooms. Tomoyo went to the room that she shares with Sakura, finding the doctor still checking up on her. Eriol wanted to stay with Syaoran, who was sitting on the stairs to the girls' rooms, but he was called by their Group advisor.

Ms. Kim smiled when he saw Syaoran, even though he looked impatient, still was patiently waiting on the end of the stairs leading to girls' rooms.

"How sweet," she commented. Syaoran looked up at her. "So you don't want to go back to her room then huh?"

"I don't want to break the rule again, Ms, Kim," Syaoran replied politely. "I learned my lesson, I guess. And though it didn't show, I was really scared of being expelled. I didn't want to go back to my house."

"That is very nice of you," Ms. Kim said, still smiling.

Right then, the doctor was going down the stairs with the guard who had brought Sakura up to her room. Ms. Kim went up to him to ask how's Sakura and Syaoran stood up to listen to the conversation.

"She's stable now," the doctor began. "It's not pneumonia, as we all feared. Call me if you need me, I will be here straight away. For the meantime, I can assure you that she will be aright."

With what the doctor said, Syaoran sighed a sigh of relief and finally, a smile formed in his lips. MS. Kim smiled, too.

"I assume that you're the girl's boyfriend?" the doctor said seeing Syaoran's face had brightened with the news.

Syaoran looked at him as if he was kidding but the doctor was serious with his question. "Oh no," Syaoran replied quickly. "She's just a friend."

"Well then, she's lucky to have you, I guess," the doctor said, obviously not convinced and did not believe Syaoran's reply. "Say, what _is_ your name, young man? You look familiar."

"Li Syaoran."

"Ah! I knew it!" the doctor exclaimed then Mr. Yuu came to join their conversation.

"Your mother recommended him, Syaoran," Mr. Yuu told Syaoran. "She checked up our contact numbers when she went here and well, she recommended him. And it's a very nice of your mother."

"Sure," All of a sudden, all Syaoran's interests were gone. He excused himself and headed to his room but Ms. Kim stopped him.

"Syaoran," Ms. Kim said. "If you want to go to Sakura's room, you may do so. Just don't disturb Tomoyo while you're there, please."

Syaoran smiled at her and thanked her then ran to Sakura's room. The three adults smiled at the young man.

"Hey, Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted happily as she opened the door. "Come in."

Tomoyo let Syaoran in and offered him a chair to sit beside Sakura's bed. Sakura was sleeping peacefully with a wet towel on her forehead. She really doesn't look sick except for the paleness and the redness and the towel.

"She's still hot," Tomoyo told him. "Anyway, do you mind looking after her for a minute? I'll just call her brother to tell him what happened. I'll be in the balcony, alright?"

Syaoran nodded at this and continued staring at Sakura. He held her hand and was about to drop it when he felt how hot it was. He found another towel by her bedside table in a basin of cold water. He squeezed the towel softly and wiped Sakura's hands with it to make her temperature go down.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Dinner time!" Katherine's head popped out of the room hours later.

Syaoran was still watching Sakura sleep while Tomoyo was doing stuff in her journal while she was on her bed. They were talking a while ago but they decided to shut up afterwards. They might wake Sakura up.

Katherine noticed the situation and apologized quickly for how loud she was. She quietly walked inside the room and checked how Sakura was. "Is she doing ok?" she asked Syaoran.

"She's still hot," he replied.

"Oh," Katherine said then smiled when she saw the concern in his eyes. "Anyway, Ms. Kim asked me to call both of you. It's dinner time. Sakura will be watched by one of the guards."

"Alright," Tomoyo replied, hearing that there will be someone who will be watching Sakura. She was fixing her stuff but Syaoran had not moved a muscle yet. "Syaoran, she'll be ok. Eat dinner then maybe you can go back here again."

"Yeah, maybe Ms. Kim will allow you to even sleep here," Katherine added, trying to help Tomoyo out to make Syaoran go to dinner but she knew that Ms. Kim would say no to what she said.

"Fine, fine," Syaoran said, standing up. He felt Sakura's forehead one last time then headed out the door after the two girls.

It was a quiet dinner for all of them. Sakura was special to each and everyone in the room and hearing that her temperature hadn't come down by a bit is very disturbing. Kathleen and her friends were the only one who didn't bother being concerned to Sakura.

"This is the most boring meal time ever!" Kathleen side-commented after having a conversation with her friends while eating. Good thing, the teachers' table was far away so no adult had heard her.

"Because Sakura's not here," Tomoyo then said, making Kathleen roll her eyes.

"Why is everything have to revolve around that bitc—" She caught Syaoran's eyes that meant nothing more than say-that-word-and-you're-a-dead-girl-after-this-meal. "—around that girl," she said rather. "I mean, not everything is about her."

"Of course," it was Katherine's turn to speak up. "Sakura really is not everything but she is _something_. Because Kathleen, you can't be everything, honey." Katherine said the last part mockingly making Kathleen growl and finish her dinner more quickly than everyone else.

After dinner, the two groups had their little meetings for tomorrow. And for Group Seven, it was definitely awkward because most of the time, Sakura was the leader of the three little leaders. Yoshi and Syaoran certainly could not handle everything without Sakura because she did most of the job.

But they survived. The meeting was over – time to go to bed.

"Ms. Kim," Syaoran called out when the group was exiting the conference room where they had their meeting. "I was wondering if I can look after Sakura for tonight."

"You want to sleep in their room, huh?" Ms. Kim asked him.

"Well not really," Syaoran relied honestly. "I just want to be there when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you can't sleep in a girls' room," she said sadly. "But if you want, you can sleep in the living room. The guards sleep there – they would know If Sakura had wakened up or not."

"Thank you very much!" Syaoran said in glee.

Syaoran grabbed his blanket from their room and went downstairs to join the guards. The guards were not that old so they positively had fun having conversation with Syaoran. And besides, the guards care about Sakura too.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura**

It felt like I have been sleeping for ages. I opened my eyes slowly then I felt a cold towel on my forehead. I placed it on my bedside table then stood up from my bed.

I'm famished and thirsty.

I found Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on her bed across me and I didn't bother to wake her up just to ask for food. I know I still feel weak and my whole body is still burning up. I hat having these fevers.

As slowly and quietly as I could, I exited our room and went downstairs. I glanced at the living and saw the five guards sleeping there. I headed for the kitchen and wished nothing more than to eat. But reaching the kitchen, I saw something else. Someone else.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said as soon as he saw me.

"Syaoran?" I said, not believing it _is_ him. "Ok, how do you it's me? It's so damn dark in here. Why the hell are you here?"

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be up there, resting! Are you feeling ok now, by the way?"

He walked towards me and touched my forehead. "You're still burning up!" he commented.

"Duh," was all I could say. "Anyway, I'm hungry."

"Oh," he then chuckled. "Knew that."

He prepared cereals and milk for me which was very nice of him. I couldn't believe Syaoran could be like a brother. I laughed at myself. He certainly _can_ be a brother.

How could I forget about _that_?

We ate and talked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. When we were done eating though, we found no excuse but to go back to our rooms.

"Good night!" I said to him, getting ready to go up my room but then I saw him going to the living room to the guards. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to get my blanket," he replied and I followed him quietly.

"Why?" I asked, tagging behind him.

"Because I was sleeping here a while ago."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you when you wake up in the middle of the night which you just did."

"Can't you wait to see me in the morning?"

"Apparently not, I'm an impatient person, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

We were not back to the staircase. "And I love you, don't I?" he said but this time, it didn't surprise me – not as much as it did before.

"I know."

Then he smiled. A real smile.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes:  
**Chapter 12 all done! Please review! And did I say that there will be two more chapters until the end in my last chapter? Well, no, sorry, I lied. I don't want my story to end in Chapter 13. I hate that number. Maybe I'll end it in Chapter 14. Fourteen is a cool number because it is a multiple of seven! Seven is one cool number as well! That's why I have started **seven** stories! Please review! If ever I will get 150 reviews all in all for this story, contact me and I will treat you! Review

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	13. Big Step

**Fearless  
Chapter 13: Big Step  
**By:** DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Hey there! I can't say that I am not happy with the reviews I got because I am even though they're becoming less and less. It's all cool with me as long as people bother to visit this story of mine. Here's **Chapter 13**. Hopefully, you all will like it and will leave me a review. Thanks!

**To the reviewers:  
****_Inkirietta_****… **Thank you for your awesome review! And I need to tell you that I honestly just added the Ms. Kim part to make her temper reasonable. I hope it made sense. And I will keep you wondering about the Yelan part. This story is close to its ending!  
**_Cherry Blossom_****…** About Sakura being sick, well, sometimes, you know, when you play out in the rain, you catch cold or fever? That's why Sakura was sick.

**Dedication:  
**I dedicate this chapter to **Avelyn**** Lauren**. Her name just pops up in my mind and I decided to dedicate this to her. She's been reviewing my stories and I really appreciate it. Of course, I appreciate all of your reviews! And I hope you _all_ know that I love every one of them! So I guess, I dedicate this to **you** because you're reading it!

**Disclaimer:  
**Short and simple—I don't own CCS.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**(Sakura)**

I was tired of walking so I decided to sit down on the huge tree nearby. Maybe sooner or later, Touya would realize that I was gone. I hadn't gotten that far yet. He would look for me and would find me _here._ Right here. Then I would say sorry to him and he will eventually forgive me. Then I would never set foot on a forest as big as this ever again. Alone. Ever.

There was a rushing of bushes somewhere followed by crackling of twigs. Someone was coming. Touya _is_ coming! I preferred to think positive at that moment even though images of a wolf or a bear were flashing in my little brain.

I brightened up, looking expectantly where the sound was coming from. Then there he was. A boy. Not Touya but a boy. Maybe few months older than me but he was a boy. Probably lost too like me. Ok now we were both _trapped_ in the middle of nowhere.

"Who are you?" his voice was deep. And he absolutely sounds Chinese. His amber eyes stared at me intently. His brown hair was so messy. It seems like he had been scratching his head continuously.

I stood up, still holding our gazes. "My name's Sakura," I answered. "What's your name?" At that point, I disobeyed Touya again. I _am_ talking to a stranger.

"Li Xiao Lang," he answered with the same Chinese accent. "Why are you here?"

"Is it wrong to be here?" I asked back at him. I had a feeling that he would laugh at me once I admitted that I'm lost. I'm not going to admit that fact first.

"This place happens to be _our_ woods," he bragged.

So he couldn't possibly be lost. These are _his_ woods. Man, I wish we have our own woods too that I can't get lost at.

"No outsiders are allowed in here, d'you know that?" he asked with a proud voice, as if he knows all the rules in the world. Maybe he does know the rules but for _this _place _only. _

I didn't reply.

"What are you still doing here?" he demanded. "Why don't you start walking and go back where you came from?"

"I would be glad to start walking to where I came from if only I know the way back to the lake," I answered quickly in one breath then I saw him smirk at me.

"In other words, you're lost and don't know how to get back?"

"Yes," I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"C'mon, I'll walk you with you to the lake," he said, walking towards me. He took my hand in his but then I let go quickly of his grasp. It hurts.

Ok. Now I noticed how trashy I looked. My right hand that he just held was bleeding badly. How did I get that wound?

I saw him taking a handkerchief from his pocket. He tied it around my injured arm tightly so I squirmed. "Ouch!" I cried.

"What a baby!" he muttered but loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes and let him lead the way to the lake. There was a deafening silence between us. I didn't dare to speak a word to him. Wait a minute, how can I trust this boy again?

"Are you sure you're taking me back to the lake?" I asked, ending the silence.

He looked at me with a glare. "What, you don't trust me now?" he said to me then he stopped walking.

"I never said that I trusted you in the first place, anyhow," I reasoned out, yet again avoiding his eyes.

"You're impossible," he scoffed. "Look, I know where we're going. If you don't believe that, then see for yourself. Do you know how to climb a tree?"

"Depends how tall the tree is," I stated, not really sure of what he was talking about.

"Let's climb this tree," he said, pointing at the nearest tree. It wasn't that tall – it was much shorter than the tree outside our house, that I usually climb on to clear my head when Touya and I had a fight.

"What is the point exactly?" I asked him.

"Well, from up there, you can see the lake," he replied and he was really ready to climb the tree now. All I could do was follow very carefully up the tree.

He sat on one branch and when I reached the branch that he was on, I sat beside him too.

"Stand up so you will see the lake," he said, but it sounded more like a command. I looked at him questioningly. "I'll hold you, don't worry. And if you fall, it won't kill you," he smirked.

I was still doubting whether I could trust this guy or not but I stood up on the branch anyway, holding his hand tightly and he, doing the same. With my height, I couldn't see much even from up there, but I definitely could see the blue water and that is definitely the lake.

I slowly sat back down beside him; he was still holding my hand while I was doing so.

"Let's go down," he said. "I think it's going to rain soon."

"How did you know that?"

"I can smell it."

"What are you, a dog?" He glared at me, then started going down from the tree. When he was on the ground, I haven't even moved a muscle yet to go down. Realizing that I had offended him from what I said, I apologized. "I'm sorry!" I called back to him. "And you know what, I'm not really good climbing down trees."

"And that is just plain stupid," he said loudly. "Maybe I can just leave you here."

I pleaded for him not to go and I made it so annoyingly as possible that he didn't continue walking away from the tree I was on. "Fine, I'll catch you if ever you fall," he finally said, sighing.

"Can you _really_ catch me? You're just a boy!" I reasoned out. "You're only five like me!"

"I just turned six last week, for your information," he retorted. "And _yes_, I can catch you. I'm stronger than I look."

Here goes nothing. I slowly climbed down the tree by imitating the way he had climbed down. I glanced where Xiao Lang was, and he was impatiently waiting for me to reach the ground. When I was near the ground, I slipped a little bit but then he caught me just in time.

Well, it was more of, keeping me steady so I could land my feet _steadily_ on the ground.

"Thanks," I muttered.

We started walking again, and then in no time, yup, it rained. We were completely soaked and I didn't daresay that he was right about his prediction about the rain. It seemed like it was taking us forever to reach the lake because it looked so near when I was up the tree.

"Are we anywhere near there yet?" I said, loud enough for him to hear me because of the hard, pouring rain.

"Yes!" he shouted back at me. "We're here!" He pushed off some bushed then we caught sight of the lake.

But there was no one around – of course! Touya and Dad must have left when it started raining. Where are they now? I looked around trying to find for any signs where they had gone off to.

"They're not here," I said softly, more to myself. I pushed my wet hair back then sank on the ground. For the first of my life, I thanked the rain because the tears that are about to fall from my eyes were not that obvious.

"You want to go to our house instead?" Xiao Lang asked suddenly from behind me. "My parents are probably looking for me now. And maybe your parents went there to ask for you. We are the only family living around these woods anyway."

Without really thinking properly, I nodded then started following him. It was not so far from the lake. Under the pouring rain, I found myself in front of a huge mansion with gigantic gates. It opened for us automatically and I was aware of the security cameras by the gate, watching us intently.

I followed Xiao Lang to their front door. When we reached their porch, someone opened the door for us.

"You're back, at last!" the man said. "Your sisters have been worrying a lot about you," The man had a Chinese accent as well. Why am I even noticing and keep pointing that out? We're in China, for heaven's sake.

"This is Sakura," Xiao Lang was saying to the man. "I found her in the woods. Her parents were not there where she left them. Maybe they went here to look for her earlier."

"Actually, they're here!" the man said happily, smiling down at my wet figure. "You kids, go in. You better change your clothes or you'll be sick."

We went inside. I couldn't help myself from admiring their house. It was really pretty. The portraits hanging around the tall walls of the house made it look welcoming and sophisticated. Everyone in the picture was dressed nicely and they looked so elegant.

"Your father and brother are here," the man said to me then I followed him, quite eagerly.

In the living room, I saw Touya and my dad conversing with four identical girls. They were all sitting in front of the fire place. There were six cups of tea and some biscuits in front of them while they were talking.

When they sensed our presence in the room, they all stood up then Touya rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. Xiao Lang proceeded on to where the four girls were then just merely nodded at them.

"You're in big trouble, young lady," Touya was saying to me as he almost squished me in his embrace.

"Touya, I think you're choking Sakura," a voice said. Touya let go of me then I saw Dad going towards me.

"Daddy!" I said, quite childishly and ran up to him for a hug. "I'm so sorry for running away! I didn't know I was going to get lost. I will never do it again. I promise."

Dad just hugged me tightly before looking at me straight in the eyes. "Well, I know you'll always find a way to go back to us." Dad stood up because he was kneeling down when he hugged then faced the girls that he was talking to a while ago. "Thank you for letting us stay here and wait for our dear Sakura. And thank _you_ for finding her," my dad said to Xiao Lang.

"Oh, that's alright," said one of the girls. "If you want, you can stay for dinner."

"No thanks," Touya answered. "I think we should get back to our hotel."

""We insist," said the same girl. "Besides, Sakura's dripping wet. She should get changed quickly. Do the same, Xiao Lang."

"Ok," was all Xiao Lang said.

Xiao Lang then walked out of the living room and probably went to his room. The third of the four girls then brought me to her room and gave me clothes to change into. The extra clothes that I brought were unfortunately soaked because of the rain when Dad and Touya were finding someplace to shed in a while ago.

We stayed for dinner that night. Xiao Lang ate quietly and didn't even join the conversations over dinner. I realized that maybe he was a really quiet guy. And to be living with four elder sisters, I wonder how he feels.

In times like this, I knew that we would be staying late – because of the fact that Xiao Lang's sisters became interested with Dad's job as an archeologist. Touya, on the other hand, didn't want to be rude and stayed with them when I excused myself because I had no idea what they were talking about. I didn't know that twelve-year olds could be interested already in archeology.

"Just don't get lost again, sweetie," Dad said when I was walking out of the dining room. Xiao Lang had walked out of the room after he had finished his dinner.

It was still raining outside. I found my way towards the balcony of the mansion. (The dining room of the Li's was in the second floor so there's a balcony.) There was a roof and there was no wind so there was no chance of me getting wet.

When I was there, all I thought about was Xiao Lang. Where is he now? I hadn't had the chance to thank him yet. If that moment during dinner was the last moment I saw him, then maybe I should look for him to thank him.

He was the one who found me after all and helped me get out of that forest.

"But how am I supposed to find him in this big house?" I muttered almost to myself.

"Find who?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Xiao Lang there. "Even though I have only known you for a while, I'm pretty sure you're not the type who will be able to succeed in finding someone – you're more of the type who will be found all the time."

"I don't think so – because I think I just found who I _was_ going to look for," I retorted back at him. "See! I don't even have to bother looking because the person whom I was going to look for automatically shows himself up."

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Do you need something from me?" he then asked, walking towards me then settled himself beside me in the balcony.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you', that's all," I said quickly. "I didn't know what could have happened to me if you hadn't been there. No wait – actually, I did know. I would have been eaten by a bear or a wolf or a group of spiders --"

"You wouldn't have been," Xiao Lang interrupted. "Because there are no bears or wolves in that part of the forest. And I don't think a group of spiders will be interested in eating you."

"Are you saying that I'm not eatable?" I demanded.

"I didn't say that. You did."

"But you were _implying_ that I'm not eatable and that monsters will not be interested in me!"

"You consider spiders to be monsters? Oh don't worry – I bet they consider you as a monster as well," he laughed seeing that he had made me irritated.

I stayed quiet then looked up at the sky instead. The rain had not still stopped pouring. There was deafening silence again between us and he was the one who bothered to break it this time.

"Are you mad at me?" he said and that had surprised me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?" he repeated. "Because of what I told you about spiders?"

"What?" I said again then realized what he was talking about. I let out a laugh. "No, I'm not. My brother teases me everyday so it's pretty normal for me."

"Oh ok," he said, then I swore he had smiled but before I could clearly stare at him, he wasn't smiling anymore. "So has it always had been you, your dad and your brother? Or is your mom off to work somewhere?"

"She died two years ago," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly then looked away.

"It's ok," I replied. "What about you? Where are your parents?"

"My mom's in Hong Kong right now," he replied. "She's pretty content and comfortable leaving me with my sisters. My dad passed away when I was two."

"Oh," was all I could say.

There was another moment of silence. And just by standing there looking up the stars, I was sure that I wanted to know more of Xiao Lang. I wanted him to be my friend.

There was a strong wind all of a sudden that made me shiver. Xiao Lang noticed this then offered me his jacket.

"Here," he said, handing it out to me. "You're frozen."

"No, I'm ok," I said, smiling at him to assure him but it didn't work because my voice was shaking as well. He was right – I am freezing cold.

"Don't give me that," he said, rolling his eyes. The next thing I know, he was putting his jacket over my shoulders. "There you go."

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm stronger than I look, remember? So I can handle the coldness better than you do," he bragged and all I had to do was smile at him.

We talked more about stuff while watching the rain. Maybe thirty minutes later, one of his sisters called us to get inside.

"Xiao Lang, it's time for you to sleep," she told when we were outside the dining room where Dad and the others were preparing to leave as well.

"Say goodnight to the Kinomotos," another sister of his added.

"Good night," Xiao Lang said, bowing slightly to Dad and Touya. "Good night too, Sakura," he said to me expressionlessly. "Don't get lost again."

"I won't," I told him with a firm and determined voice.

Everyone else exchanged their goodnights and goodbyes when Xiao Lang had gone up to his room. Wei, the man that had opened the door for us a while ago, offered to drive us back to our hotel and Dad was eternally grateful. But before I could go out to the porch, I noticed that Xiao Lang's jacket was still with me.

I handed it to one of his sisters and asked him to thank him for me. They smiled one last time and watched the car that we were on disappear from their sights before going up to their rooms.

I fell asleep during the ride back to our hotel. The next thing I know was when I woke up the next morning, I still had Xiao Lang's handkerchief around my hand that he had wrapped around yesterday in the woods.

_XOXOXOXOX _

There were only three days more left for their outreach program. No one could say that they didn't have fun because everyone had a great time. They wouldn't be doing nothing more for the next few days because it was Teachers' Day in the school. (It was a Friday.)

They would be leaving on Monday morning. Things were going pretty great with Syaoran and Sakura but they were no more than friends. Eriol and Tomoyo, on the other hand, became together.

"I didn't know he liked me all along!" Tomoyo had said to Sakura on the night Eriol told his feelings for her.

"Do you like him?" Sakura had asked.

"I don't know," Tomoyo replied. "I mean, isn't so sudden? And I have been calling him a lousy creature for the past few weeks."

"Well, according to him, he didn't mind, did he?" Tomoyo just nodded. "Well, my best friend, just think about it. Did he ask you to be his girl already?"

"No!" was Tomoyo's quick reply. "He just asked me to go out with him when we go back to Japan."

"Oh cool, what did you say?"

"I said yes."

I rolled my eyes. "So why are we talking about this again? I thought you need some help in deciding."

"I just want to let it out in the open how unbelievable it was that he had liked all along. Now that I think about it, maybe Syaoran likes you too."

"Yeah, he does."

"Don't you like him?"

"I do."

It was Tomoyo's turn to roll her eyes. "Then tell me, why aren't you guys together?"

"I don't want to take a big step, that's all."

_XOXOXOXOX_  
**(Sakura)**

But being together with Syaoran – is that really a big step? Will I really be making a big step when I say yes to him? When I say 'I love you' to him?

I admit: I like him. I don't know, though, if there's something more to that. I enjoy his company. I like his constant smiles nowadays and come to think of it: I'm the reason for that fact that he's smiling.

Well, according to him anyway.

I make him smile. I make him laugh. And he does the same to me. He makes me laugh. He makes me smile. But then, what will happen if we get together?

It was afternoon already and we did nothing at all today. The advisors didn't allow us to go out today and i wondered why. When it was about dinner time, the advisors of the two groups called for a meeting in the living room.

All of us, sixty students, gathered around the four advisors. The guards seemed not interested and stayed out on the porch of the house. I and Tomoyo were sitting on the couch with other girls then Syaoran and Eriol settled themselves on the carpet by the coffee table.

"We know you're all bored," Mr. Yuu started explaining when everyone quieted down. With that, he earned an agreeable groan from all of us. "And we apologize for letting you stay here all day. But we have a surprise for you. We know you will like it. Ms. Kim, would you like to continue?"

"We all know that this is the third to our last day here in China," Ms. Kim continued. "And hey, this morning, we received an invitation from no other than Li Syaoran's family."

Syaoran seemed to not know anything about what the advisors were talking about. "What?" he asked while everyone turned to look at him.

"Tonight's your sisters' engagement party," Ms. Shin answered him. She's one of the group nine's advisors. "They wanted to surprise you so they didn't come to you. Anyway, off you go, everyone. We will be headed to the Li mansion in twenty minutes."

"No need to dress fancy," Mr. Tan added. "The party is not formal – you may dress as casual as you like. Syaoran's sisters had said that you will be the youngest there so you will get the most attention anyway."

Everyone rushed up to their rooms to change. And no one had missed what Ms. Shin said. _Li mansion._Apparently, everyone was shocked to hear this. Not that they didn't know that Syaoran lives in a mansion – but the fact that they are going there. That we are going there. Because we were invited to his sisters' engagement party.

This means Syaoran's mother had accepted Yukito and his friends. And she must have forgiven them for hijacking a plane. Or they could be out of trouble now for doing that. That made me wonder if my group mates will notice that the people they're going to meet tonight as Syaoran's sisters' soon-to-be-husbands were the hijackers of our plane.

Or maybe Syaoran's sisters' fiancés are not Yukito or his friends.

I changed quickly and made up my mind to wear a pink mini shirt with a white shirt. (Her white shirt is a tight shirt. Get the image?)

"How do I look?" I asked Tomoyo.

"You look like a punk star," Tomoyo replied.

"Because of the bracelets, right?" I asked, conscious of how I look like now. "I should ditch the bracelets. It would seem like I will go there and rock the place."

"Well, why not?" Tomoyo said, quite cheerfully, mocking my situation now.

I frowned. "Tomoyo, you're not helping. So should I change?"

She hasn't decided what to wear yet. She was still in her underwear. "No, you're fine," she replied, smiling honestly now. "If it will make you feel better, I'll wear this." She showed me a lavender leather mini skirt, just like mine, and a simple black shirt. "Now, we _both_ look like punk stars!"

I was still frowning while I let her change. When she was fully clothed, she came up to the dresser, where I was. "Look, Sakura, Syaoran's sisters said that it's not a formal party. Besides, what do they expect? That we would have a formal dress in our suitcases? We're teenagers, they will understand if we show up like this. And I bet, that party was made to be casual just because of us," Tomoyo explained and yup, that made me smile.

She has a point. And why did I even bother to worry how I look? I will just see Syaoran's sisters, no big deal.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo said, checking everything was in place then she sprayed perfume on herself then to me. We locked our room then proceeded downstairs.

Tomoyo was right. Almost everyone was wearing the same outfits. Katherine was wearing a mini skirt as well. Most of the girls were boots. And almost all the guys were wearing baggy pants. Even Syaoran was wearing baggy pants and a simple tee.

I got separated with Tomoyo since she had to ride her group's bus. I sat with Syaoran again. It was six thirty and the sun was just setting down. We didn't talk for a while then I couldn't keep fighting my urge to ask him about his sisters' fiancés.

"I _hope_ they're Yukito, Dryden and Kenji," I said under my breath when he just shrugged.

"Well, I think they _are_ my sisters' fiancés," Syaoran said. "I mean, my sisters will never invite me and my classmates if they aren't too happy about who they're marrying. They personally invited our advisors this morning. Mr. Yuu told me."

"So you think your mom finally approves on Yukito and his friends?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied, not really looking at me. "I don't want to know. My sisters are going to be in big trouble if they're doing this behind Mom's back. You see, Mom's not here in the country. She left last week. And I don't want to think about it now."

"Is your mom always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like does she really have to approve who her children like before they become together?"

"I think I told you before, Sakura, I haven't figured out how my mom's mind works," he said then paused. He turned to look at me now. "Sakura, tell me the truth, is my mom the reason why you're holding back?"

"What do you mean?" I said slowly, not really knowing what he's talking about.

He was about to speak up but then he shrugged it off and said, "Never mind."

I stared at him for a while then decided to sit back on my seat. I rested my elbow on the window sill and put my chin on my palm. I sighed. "Is your mansion far away?" I asked but my words were drowned in my hands.

"Pardon?"

"Is your mansion far away?" I said, clearly this time, looking up at him.

"Yeah, we'll be there by, like, 8," he replied.

I checked my watch to see what time it was. "It's only six thirty!" I exclaimed, then sank deeper in my seat when everyone turned to look at me.

"I just said that our mansion is far away, didn't I?" Syaoran smirked. "That gives you more time to sleep. That's what you do anyway, in times like this."

"Are you telling me that I'm a sleepyhead?"

"You _said_ that – not me."

"But you were _implying_ that _I'm_ a sleepyhead? You're unbelievable!"

"Save it, Sakura. I know you're going to doze off sooner or later and sleep on my shoulder."

"Oh man, you're such a _git_. Ok fine, I know I'm going to sleep sooner or later rather than stare out of nowhere 'til we get to that mansion of yours. And mind you, I will not sleep on your shoulder this time."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" I said to him determinedly.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_  
"What are the red wristbands for?" whined Kathleen as they entered Li's mansion. Tomoyo and Sakura were behind her and they were just rolling their eyes. "Seriously! Red doesn't match my outfit!" 

"It's to prevent you – _us _– from the booze at the bar," someone spoke up form behind them. It was Syaoran.

"There's booze?" Kathleen said, with stars in her eyes. "Cool!" She tried taking her red wrist band off but then Syaoran stopped her.

"I don't think you should do that," he said. Tomoyo and Sakura were putting their own wristbands on now. "It's either you get a red one, blue one or none. If the latter happens, that means you're off this party."

Kathleen scowled and put the wristband back on and walked away from them.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Syaoran said, catching up with Sakura and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, you better watch your friend here because she hasn't slept during the long bus ride. She might just doze off any minute now."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and dragged Tomoyo away from Syaoran. Syaoran was left there, smirking, but his smirk was gone when he saw his four sisters approaching him.

Sakura and Tomoyo, in the meantime, were having fun. They were dancing like crazy on the dance floor. When a slow song comes on anyway, they step off the dance floor because they didn't want to disturb the couples dancing.

They sit down on a table and just have a few drinks. On one slow song anyhow, Eriol came up to them.

"Hey, Tomoyo," he said. Sakura was definitely enjoying this. "Would you like to dance?"

"I don't want to leave Sakura here alone though," Tomoyo said, absolutely blushing.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll find someone to be with," she said, assuring Tomoyo. "Go dance."

Tomoyo gave her best friend one last smile before setting off to the dance floor. Sakura was smiling inwardly as well, watching her best friend and Eriol dance sweetly on the dance floor. She sighed and looked around for someone to be with and then she realized something.

She hadn't seen Syaoran at the party all night. The last time she saw him was when they entered his house. _Where is he?_

Sakura walked around the huge room a little bit more and it was starting to be so familiar to her for some reason. It felt like she had been there before.

She turned a corner and saw a balcony. The door was open and she saw Syaoran standing there – alone.

"Hey," she greeted him.

Syaoran was obviously not aware that Sakura had joined him at the balcony. He almost jumped in surprise when he heard her voice. "Go away," he said coldly at her, without even looking at her.

"Why are you all bad moody?" she asked him, walking closer to him.

"Just get lost!" he shouted, throwing the glass that he was holding on the wall. Sakura jumped at this and decided to back away and leave him alone – just like he asked.

When she left the balcony, still shocked at Syaoran's behavior, Yukito and the Li sisters approached her.

"I'm so happy you're here. Anyway, this is Fei Mei – my fiancé," Yukito said, introducing the woman nearest to him.

Sakura smiled and shook her hand. All the four girls have brown hair like Syaoran's – but different hairstyles and lengths. Their eyes were of different shades of amber as well. All in all, though, they practically looked the same.

"This is Fuutie, Shiefa and Fanren," Yukito carried on the introductions. "Sheifa's married and Fanren and Fuutie are getting married on the same day as we are."

Yukito looked very happy and Sakura felt happy for him too. "If Touya were here, he would be very happy for you like I am," Sakura said sincerely.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura, by the way," Yukito said to the four Li sisters. Sakura shook the other three's hands respectively.

They all seemed so nice and Sakura couldn't help but think that their brother has a bad and cocky side. And she had seen that side in a number of occasions.

"Your name sounds _so_ familiar," Shiefa said. "Have we met you before?"

"The place feels so familiar to me too," Sakura said kindly.

There was a moment of silence because the four were in deep thoughts. "I know!" Fanren exclaimed. "You were here! Don't you remember, girls?" she turned towards her sisters.

"Yes I remember!" Fei Mei joined in. "The week after Xiao Lang celebrated his sixth birthday!"

"You're the girl!" Fuutie continued. "You're the girl that Xiao Lang found in the woods. He brought you here then your family dined with us that night."

"I remember us getting into trouble because she left her wet clothes in the laundry then Mom found them," Shiefa said.

It was all making sense to Sakura now and it was all coming back to her. This was the mansion she had visited when she was five. This was the mansion that she had met a Chinese boy. The Chinese boy was Syaoran. The Chinese boy _is_ Syaoran!

"So you mean to say Xiao Lang is Syaoran?" Sakura asked – but mostly, she just wants to say it out loud.

"Xiao Lang is what we call him," Fei Mei replied. "He's Syaoran to others when he started going to school abroad. Whoa, don't tell me you didn't know it was Syaoran that saved you many years ago?"

"And you've been in one school for years now?" Shiefa asked.

"I bet he doesn't know either," Fuutie said, out-looking at the balcony where Syaoran was.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere as soon as all the sisters turned towards Syaoran's direction. Even Yukito, who hadn't contributed in the conversation, could feel it.

"Go talk to him," Fuutie continued. "Make him feel better," she mumbled but Sakura didn't hear it so well.

Yukito and the Li sisters left her. She proceeded to the balcony and made her presence very clear to Syaoran. She wouldn't be sent away this time. She wouldn't let him.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Oh, you," Syaoran said, quite coldly when he saw Sakura. The broken glass was still there. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Yes, it's me," Sakura said. "How you doing, _Xiao Lang_?" She tried her best to say his Chinese name in her most accurate Chinese accent.

Syaoran was forced to look at her. "Ok," he said, still looking at her incredulously. "What's with the Chinese accent and my Chinese name?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura said coolly, walking towards him and settling beside him, as if nothing had happened. But it was understandable that Sakura was feeling scared to be that close to Syaoran. "I just want to say the name of my _hero_ many years ago," she said in a mock tone.

Syaoran was silent and Sakura was a bit hurt with that. Her shaking cheerful aura was gone and her smile with mockery was replaced with a frown. "You don't remember," she mumbled.

Sakura was now looking down. Syaoran, seeing what he had done, made Sakura look up at him. "I remember you, of course," he said sweetly. Sakura was now smiling again. "It's just that – I was in a bad mood before you came so yeah… I'm sorry. "

"Why would you be in such a bad mood?" she asked. "This is your house. You're back home."

"Exactly," he said sadly and Sakura cocked her head sideways, expecting him to continue but he didn't. "Never mind that. Anyway, I should have known you were that girl. How many years have we been in the same school?"

"Four years," she replied with a smile, completely forgetting to ask what was making him so sad. "When the four of you came during freshman year, man, you guys made a first impression to everyone."

"What was your first impression of me?" Syaoran asked, clearly enjoying the conversation. His moment of anger and grumpiness were gone.

Sakura sighed, thinking of what to answer. "They had a big fuss about you guys before the winter break," she finally said. "And seriously, it annoyed me. I mean, c'mon. Who cares if you're _popular_?" She wasn't looking at Syaoran but at the sky so she couldn't see how her words were like daggers to him. "We didn't really know each other right? Not until that fateful day during this year. That was the only time I made up my mind really of what to think of you – a cocky, know-it-all, arrogant guy –"

It hit a nerve.

"Stop it now!" he snapped at her. Talk about mood swings: his grumpiness is back on the surface! "Why did I even bother talking to you? You think that sweet talk about our childhood incident will cheer me up and forget how trashy you think of me?"

"I don't think you're trashy!" she said defensively. "I _never_ said you're trashy! You're worse than a girl PMSing!"

"Whatever!" he said aloud. "Just leave me alone! Why do I even bother proving to you that I really, really _love_ you! It's useless! You will never love me! And I said it myself: you don't need to prove your love. If you're meant to be, you're meant to be, dammit! And since I don't think we're meant to be, we're not! Get lost!"

"How can you say that?" she said but it came out as a whisper.

"Because we'll never be together," he said quite sadly but his voice was still not in a normal volume.

Sakura closed her eyes as if trying to control herself. When she opened them, Syaoran didn't see the usual shade of emerald that he had always loved. Sure, it was still emerald but it was flashing with anger. "How can you say that?" she repeated angrily. "What has gotten into you? First you're all so grumpy then you're fine then you're grumpy again. What's wrong with you?"

She snorted at her question. "Don't ask _me_ that question," he said. "Ask yourself what's wrong. Because there's clearly something wrong with you. You don't believe about 'promises are meant to be broken' so you don't promise. But _you_ clearly said – and I can call the whole class for witnesses – that when someone promised you something and kept _that_ promise, you _swore_ that _you're_ going to kiss that someone! Apparently, you're the one who doesn't keep her word. No wonder people don't bother keeping the promises that they've made to you."

It hit a nerve.

Sakura couldn't believe though that Syaoran was fretting over a kiss that she hadn't given him yet. Well, if he wants a kiss then he gets one.

She walked closer to him, grabbed his left hand, pulled it down softly – so that he could be slightly at her level, tiptoed then kissed him lightly on the cheek. It happened so fast for Syaoran. First she was just standing there then the next moment her lips were on his cheek. And before he could savor the moment further, it was over.

"Happy now?" she asked him. She was still holding his hand.

"No," he said. He put her hand that was holding his hand a while ago on his shoulder then leaned in closer. "I pictured the kiss to be more like this."

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer then crushed his lips onto hers.

_XOXOXOXOX_  
**Author's Notes:  
**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Please review! Just to clarify: the first few paragraphs in Chapter One, that was when the _Wolves_ first arrived in Sakura's school, which is freshmen year. On the start of the conversation, that was senior year already. It's a major flash forward. And I didn't italicize the first part on this chapter (the flashback) because I hate reading italics. For the convenient of everyone, if you want me to italicize it, I will. Tell me in your reviews!

If you want me to email you the next time I update, leave your email addresses and I will email you really this time!

Please review! If I will have at least 150 reviews for this chapter, I will ditch **_all_ **my homework and update the next chapter _forthwith_!

And please read **Easier to Run** if you have time. I cannot believe that I have more than 400 hits for that story but then I only have 10 reviews. Oh well, as long as I know that people bother to drop by at my story, I'm happy.

To **OO** who reviewed this chapter already.. I never mentioned that Sakura likes Eriol in this story. Honey, read it again. I think the story that you're talking about is **Easier to Run** - not this one. I repeat: I never mentioned that Sakura likes Eriol. This sotry is Sakura and Syaoran all the way.. Well there was a little bit of Sakura and Joseph but there was no Eriol and Sakura. Got it?

Sorry for taking toomuch space. I just felt the urge to reply on the review as soon as possible seeing that I'm not going to update the next chapter so soon. But please review!

**DEVILZ CHIK.**


	14. Last Moments

**Fearless  
****Chapter 14: Last Moments  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**I apologize for the long delay. I've been busy with school work and I'm currently dealing with my grades going down the drain. No, it's not because I'm working on this story – it just happened. I have almost lost the will to continue any of my stories when our hard disk was corrupted with a virus. All my documents were gone so I am rewriting this chapter. It was one-fourth done.

**Dedication:  
**This is dedicated to all those who reviewed this story. This is about to end and thanks for your support. I have been eternally grateful that I received more than 100 reviews.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Updated:  
**December 28, 2005

_XOXOXOXOX_

When they got back to Japan, none of them had spoken a word to the other. It was not like they hated each other – they were just too busy with other stuff than to deal with what happened between them. Or they preferred to be busy so that they would have an excuse.

People always found an excuse to escape from reality. Like Sakura and Syaoran.

College applications. Game practices. Yearbook signing. Last minute make-up quizzes. All bullshit.

They just didn't want to talk to each other. They didn't want to talk about the kiss. Well it was more of Sakura who was trying to avoid him. For all he knew, he wanted the kiss but he also wanted everything to be aright so he was trying to give her some space.

Space, my ass. He was too scared to face the fact that he had sent Sakura away.

"Sakura, you have to stop doing this," Tomoyo said during their lunch time. Exams were just over and the seniors were all preparing for graduation.

"Doing what?" Sakura asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Avoiding Syaoran," Tomoyo replied simply.

"I'm not avoiding him," Sakura said defensively, glancing at the other side of the canteen where Syaoran was eating with his friends.

"Yes, you are," Tomoyo insisted.

"Look, Tomoyo, if you want to sit with your boyfriend, go ahead," Sakura said as kindly as possible. "I'm ok here."

"Whatever happened between you two, I think both of you can fix it if you just stop being stubborn," Tomoyo scolded her. "Go talk to him as long as you have time. He's leaving after graduation, you know."

Sakura just rolled her eyes as if she didn't care. Tomoyo just sighed and left her and joined Eriol's table.

When Sakura was finally left alone, Tomoyo's words were running inside her head.

_He's leaving after graduation, you know. _

Did she really have to talk to him if that was true? Would it serve as closure for both of them?

On the other hand, maybe this was an additional sign that they weren't meant for each other. He said it himself anyway. As she continued making excuses, she remembered the last night they spoke to each other.

_He's leaving after graduation, you know. _

_XOXOXOXOX_

_And then he let go._

"_You shouldn't have done that," she said slowly, gaining composure after his kiss. She was shaking her head slowly, not believing what just happened. _

_Syaoran just stared at her. _

_She then noticed that she was still holding his hand then she let go of it as if suddenly they were both south poles of a magnet who repel each other. She started biting her bottom lip – a thing she does when she's nervous. She looked away then felt so weak as ever. _

_XOXOXOXOX_

Classes were over and out of all the time Touya would be late, it had to be that day when her day couldn't have been any worse. She sat on the steps of the gate of her school, waiting for Touya, so bored to even notice the people leaving and saying goodbye to her.

She sighed then stretched out her legs. "Why are you still here?" a voice asked.

In the midst of her stretch, she looked up. She suddenly felt so uncomfortable when she saw the person. And she knew that voice, alright. "I'm waiting for Touya," she answered.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Syaoran kept giving her side-glances as if he wanted to tell her something and Sakura was minding her own business, forcing herself not to even look at him and start a conversation.

It was their first time to be that close ever since their last night in China.

Finally, Syaoran sighed and decided to sit down beside her. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did that night," he said sincerely. "I was really stupid for doing that and I would do anything to change what happened."

Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. She was waiting for him to say that he was leaving. She wanted to hear it from him.

"Well, I'm not really asking you to forgive me, I don't think I deserve that from you," Syaoran continued, standing up now as his car was approaching. "But I just wanted to say sorry before I leave."

And there it was. What she was waiting for.

His car stopped in front of them. Before he could get in, she spoke up. "So you really are leaving…" It sounded more like she was speaking out her thoughts loudly.

Sakura was then left there, alone with darkness of confusion and a vague memory.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"_Hey, Sakura, where have you been?" Tomoyo asked her when they were waiting for people to get out of the mansion. The party had just ended. _

"_I just walked around the place," Sakura answered. "Did you have a nice time with Eriol?"_

"_Yes!" Tomoyo replied enthusiastically. And then she babbled how happy she was with Eriol the entire night. "—Aww…" she groaned when everyone was ready to get on the buses. "We have to ride different buses! I swear I'll continue when we get back in our room!"_

_Sakura let the others get inside the bus and make themselves comfortable after the long night on their seats. She was one of the last people who got on and she kept wishing that she wasn't going to sit beside Syaoran for tonight. _

_She just wasn't ready to face him yet. _

_But her wish was not granted. One empty seat was left and it was beside Syaoran. Syaoran was staring out the window, showing no interest whatsoever who would sit beside him. _

"_We're going now so everyone, please sit down!" Mr. Yuu shouted._

_This made Syaoran look at the aisle and notice the people who were still standing up. Sakura was apparently the only one who caught his eye. The engine was started and the bus was ready to go. _

_Knowing clearly that the seat beside him was the only seat available, he spoke up, "you can sit here, you know," Sakura looked at him then at the empty seat. _

_Sakura slightly nodded and settled beside him. But when she sat down, she was trying her best not to have any close contact with him. She was even concerned that their shoulders were slightly touching. _

_Sakura tried hard not to fall asleep like she did when they were on their way to the mansion. _

_But she wasn't trying hard enough because the next thing that happened was that her head was on Syaoran's shoulder. _

_She didn't know if she was dreaming or not but before she woke up form her slumber on the bus, she thought she heard Syaoran tell her something. _

"_I will always be here for you…"_

_XOXOXOXOX_

So much for being there. He was leaving! Sakura was screaming in her head. She stared at Syaoran closely as the principal handed him his diploma on their graduation day. His flight was tomorrow but Sakura never showed him a hint that she cared.

Well of course because he hadn't seen her cry every night. She couldn't accept the fact that he was leaving when everything for her had just started to fit in place.

She loves him.

She loves him _now_.

She thinks about him _every_ night.

Every friggin' night!

She thinks about the kiss and she wished that she hasn't said what she said. That she didn't act the way she acted.

Because she liked it. But she made it look like she didn't.

She sent _him_ away.

And yes, he's leaving.

Her name was announced and it was her turn to walk up the stage and receive her diploma. Together with her diploma, her advisor announced all the achievements she had done since freshman year. That didn't mean that she was the valedictorian, though. Naoko was.

The ceremony was finally done. Touya and her dad respected her decision to be with her friends afterwards since most of them wouldn't be seeing each other.

"We'll miss you so much, Chiharu," Sakura said, fighting back her tears as she said good bye to her friend. Chiharu was accepted in Lesterville University in Singapore.

"I'll miss you guys, too," Chiharu hugged them one by one. Apparently, Yamazaki was nowhere to be seen. They got together over outreach by the way.

"Where's your know-it-all boyfriend, by the way?" Rika asked, changing the topic so that they would not break down and cry right there in the middle of the hallway of their almost deserted school.

"He's off with the other Wolves," Chiharu said and laughed at how she said _Wolves_. It was as if they have never used that name before. "Syaoran's leaving tonight so they want to be with him until his departure."

"Are you sure he's leaving tonight?" Naoko asked. "I mean, it's after graduation. Isn't he at least gonna go to the after-grad party tonight at seven?"

"I'm not sure," Chiharu replied. "All I know is he's leaving tonight and if anyone cares, I _am_ going to the after-grad party. Screw packing. That will be like the last party I'm gonna have with you guys!"

"Yup, we'll all be there for you," Tomoyo convinced Chiharu while hugging her again. "Sakura, do you want me to pick you up later—" Everyone turned to where Sakura was supposed to be standing but she was no longer there.

"Where did Sakura go?" Rika said looking around the hallway but Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Sakura's Point of View**

What can I possibly tell him to make him stay? I want to make him stay of course!

I was walking back and forth in my room thinking of any reason that will make him stay.

He will be gone after an hour. It would be the same time as the after-grad party. I wanted to stop him from leaving but I also wanted to be there for Chiharu. It was our last party together.

Ditching them a while ago at school with a stupid excuse that I forgot to do something back home was one thing. But ditching them again at the after-grad party? No. I don't want to ditch them.

But what about Syaoran…

It would take me one hour to get to the airport and I haven't even thought about what to do!

Party or Syaoran?

Screw it.

I quickly went downstairs and took the keys of Touya's car. "I'm going to borrow your car!" I called out to him in the kitchen while putting on my shoes. "This is really important! I'll see you later! Thank you oniichan!"

Before he could even object, I hopped inside his car and drove off.

When I reached the high way to the airport, it was traffic. It was 6:30 and I should have known it was rush-hour. I groaned.

I then dialed Chiharu's number.

"Hey," she greeted. By the sounds of it, they were at the after-grad already. I never knew that parties at our school start early.

"Chiharu, you are such a dear friend," I began with my eyes on the road. I was cursing the red lights inside my head. "I am so sorry if I can't make it tonight at the after-grad party. But I will try my best to be there before it ends so I can see you…"

"It's ok, Sakura," Chiharu replied sweetly. Somehow, the background was quieter. "Go get Syaoran."

Her response shocked me. "How did you know?" I asked her, speeding up as a green light flashed on.

"We all know you love him," Chiharu said. "And I don't think you will ditch for someone you don't love."

"Thanks for understanding," was all Sakura could say to Chiharu. "For the record, I love you too! And I will really miss you! I will try to make it there ok? Don't leave yet. I'll be there."

"Oh Sakura, take your time," Chiharu hushed. "I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. And the party hasn't even started. We're all just here because the administration asked us to decorate the place."

I love my friends.

I hung up afterwards, dialed Syaoran's number. When I heard the annoying '_the number you have dialed is out of coverage area…',_ I sped up to the airport.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura reached the airport by 7:15. She found a parking space quickly and ran to the entrance of the airport. She was stopped by a guard though.

"Can I see your ticket, young lady?" the guard asked her. Sakura didn't move but was trying to look over the guard's shoulder if Syaoran was anywhere near the door to see her. "No ticket, no entry. Airport is only for passengers unless you have an authorization to go inside."

"Look, what if I have a very important message to Li Syaoran from his… mother?" Sakura made up the lie on the top of her head and she wished nothing more than the guard to be stupid and buy her lie.

And she wished the Li's were super powerful and famous.

"And how do I make sure that you're not lying to me?" the guard asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

_They're that famous?_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We're friends! Syaoran and I – that's why I have a message for him," Sakura insisted, sticking to her story. "He's somewhere out there soon to board his plane and Mrs. Li will be very disappointed if I don't deliver her message to her son! We can't contact him through his phone since wherever he is, there is no bloody signal. So let me in, mister."

The guard sighed and let her in at last. She rushed inside but the guard called her back. "Well if you really want to reach him on time, I can page his name over the PA."

Sakura just smiled and nodded a thank you.

She ran towards the boarding gates and looked for the flight going to Hong Kong. There were two flights going to Hong Kong but different airlines and they were on the opposite sides of the airport.

Sakura took the chance and went to the right side. The airline name sounded more sophisticated that Syaoran would probably prefer. She ran to the direction and hoped for the best.

_XOXOXOXOX_

_You shouldn't have done that._

Syaoran couldn't help but to look constantly by the door for any sign of Sakura. Obviously, he couldn't make it to the after-grad party. His friends just left to make it to the party. And he was left alone with his suitcase, standing near the boarding gate.

He was still hopeful that she would show up.

"Flight to Hong Kong at 1930 is now boarding at Gate 7," could be heard from the speakers of the airport.

Syaoran sighed after hearing it three times. With one last look around, he carried his suitcase and joined the line to Gate 7.

It was the end of him. They were not meant for each other. Or so to speak, she doesn't like him.

They got to know each other because of one fateful day when he wanted a new random person to tease-slash-bully. After that, he just stayed close to her to get revenge for the slap she gave him. Then he got to know about the kiss she was willing to give to someone who wouldn't break a promise to her. Everything went his way – they were teamed up, they were in the same outreach group, they even got to know each other when they were kids!

Afterwards, he didn't want revenge. He just wanted that kiss from her. He wanted to prove himself to her.

Thinking about it all over again, he realized that he was blinded by the fact that _somehow_, they were meant to be; maybe _somehow_ she liked him back too.

C'mon, they knew each other once _before_ their teenage life. He had saved her and had thought about her for almost two weeks every night when she left their mansion. He had wished that 'the girl he saved' had kept his handkerchief that she accidentally forgot to give back to him. He wished that he would meet her again.

And he did.

And there's more to that: he secretly wished that the 'girl he saved' wouldn't forget him. But eventually, her name slipped off from his mind.

And he's leaving now. And for all he knows, she's at the after-grad party enjoying herself with her friends for one last time.

Syaoran gave his boarding pass to the attendant and waited for it as the girl ripped off a part of it. Before he could go to the passage way to the airplane, an announcement caused him to stop walking.

"Li Syaoran, wherever you are, stay where you are," the voice said over the speakers. "I repeat: Mister Li Syaoran, kindly stay where you are. Someone has an important message from your mother."

Syaoran rolled his eyes when he heard it concerned his mother. He hesitated, walking out of the way of the people. He found himself standing where he was standing a while ago when he was waiting for Sakura.

There were many people boarding the plane. Instead of waiting to see who would deliver the message from his mom, he leaned towards the railing near the door and watched the runway.

He could see the big plane that he would be riding any minute now.

He sighed, feeling lonely that he didn't have a chance to see Sakura one last time.

He knew it was his fault and he really would do anything to take back what he did.

_XOXOXOXOX_

And then she saw him, standing there, leaning on a railing, watching the runway.

She ran towards him and acted on impulse. She was not going to let him leave!

Sakura hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled on his back.

Recognizing the voice, Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura. "Sakura," he couldn't help but smile and not believe that she was really there. He cupped her left cheek with his right hand to make sure she was real.

Her arms were still around his waist and she couldn't stop herself from crying. "Don't go," she sobbed softly.

"Why?" he blurted out.

He needed to know now if she loves him like he loves her.

Sakura didn't answer. Syaoran was beginning to frown. "I don't know," she shrugged, tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't know?"

"All I know is that I don't want you to leave."

"Well you don't always get what you want, Sakura –"

"And I think I love you… Is that a good enough reason to make you stay?" Sakura managed to ask, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You just think?"

"I'm still confused right now, ok?" she sniffed and wiped her tears so she was no longer 'hugging' Syaoran. "I mean, you kissed me then I acted really stupid then we stopped talking then all of a sudden you're leaving… And I don't want that to happen and I think it's because I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time now but I don't know," she shrugged again, " – I don't want to accept it because I don't want to get hurt so I'm not really sure right now if I love you because I'm hurting at the same time because you're--"

Without even letting her finish, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Syaoran…" and all she could mutter was his name after the kiss.

"Sakura, I really appreciate you going here but I have to leave," he explained, fighting back the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes as well.

"But –," Sakura sobbed.

"_You_ being here and making up a stupid lie that you have a message from my mother is a good enough reason for me to believe that you at least care for me even in the tiniest bit," he cupped her left cheek again and Sakura placed her hand over his hand on her cheek. "But I need to leave."

"But I do care for you!" Sakura said, her voice shaking from her cry. "I don't want you to go. Why are you leaving anyway?"

"My mom told me to go to college in Hong Kong," he began. "I didn't want to but I have to. There's no saying to her. She's just putting her anger on me since she can't do anything about my sisters' engagements."

"Since when did you know that you have to go to college in Hong Kong?" she asked, having an idea now why Syaoran was not entirely happy in their mansion on their last night in China.

"My mom told me over the phone when we were in Beijing," he answered, some of his hair is falling down to his eyes since he was leaning down to talk to her. "That wasn't so sure—I could have persuaded her not to apply me there but then during the engagement party, my sisters told me that it's confirmed—I have to go to Hong Kong for college."

"But--," Sakura tried to object once again – to stop him from leaving.

"I'm gonna go back though, you know," he forced a smile on her but she just pouted.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she asked, tired of crying so she stopped.

"No," he replied back. "But it's the truth. I'm gonna go back."

"What are going to go back for here?" she asked him, aware that the line to Syaoran's plane was getting shorter and any moment now, he would be gone.

"My friends," he said simply. "And you."

"And what makes you think that I will be waiting for you?"

"I just know that you will be waiting for my return," Syaoran said almost too confidently.

"And what if I don't?" Sakura uttered back. "I mean, I drove all the way here, hoping to stop you leave but I failed. It was all worth nothing so maybe I will realize that waiting for you is worth nothing as well so I won't even bother."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out," Syaoran prepared to leave since the last call for boarding of his flight was made already.

"I'll move on, you know," Sakura said, her voice yet again shaking because she was about to cry again.

"Go ahead," Syaoran whispered. "I'm looking forward to making you fall in love again."

With one last time, he leaned in and kissed her. It was longer this time. He held the back of her head to deepen the kiss and neither of them wanted to let go.

A cough from the flight attendant that was going to close the gate brought them back to earth.

"Are you going to keep in touch?" Sakura asked hopefully as they pulled away.

"Unfortunately, no," Syaoran replied on her lips. They were still inches away from each other. "Mom will be very strict but I promise you I will come back."

"Have a nice flight," was the last thing she said to him before giving him a last kiss on his cheek.

Sakura watched him walk to the passageway of the airplane. Before he became out of sight, he turned to look and wave at her one last time then got on the plane. It was the most difficult walk he had done in his entire life.

It was like he left something behind and he knew what it was. The only one that could make his heart beat faster. The only one that he would never forget in Japan. The one and only Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura slowly walked back to the exit, hoping that she would not see the guard she had lied to a while ago. She didn't want to deal with him right now if he would have questions or whatsoever. And luckily, he was not there.

No one bothered her on her way to Touya's car.

She sped up quite a little faster to her school to catch up at the after-grad party. When she got there, everyone just hugged her. No words needed to be spoken.

And during that night, Sakura cried as hard as she could.

Yes, she loves Syaoran and at least, he _somehow_ knows it now.

It still feels different because he's not there.

She won't even be able to talk to him for who knows how long. She doesn't even know when he will get back.

She knows he will come back, of course. After all, he's the only one who bothered to keep his words to her.

But she still can't stop herself from crying.

It was like as if Syaoran was worth all her tears. And if that's really the case, she can cry forever.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**No, it is not the ending yet. The last chapter is the next chapter and I hope you will review! You have no idea how hard it is for me to write this chapter. I haven't really decided if Sakura would react negatively after the kiss. I do hope that you like it! Please don't be angry at me for whatever I wrote in this chapter. And hopefully, I will update the next chapter soon.

Belated Merry Christmas to all of you!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	15. Fearless Little Wolf

**Fearless  
****Chapter 15: Fearless Little Wolf  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**I know this story has not been updated for so long but here it is! This is the final chapter – I hope you enjoy it. I should say that I loved the attention that I got from this story; I love all my reviewers and please review my other stories as well!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Updated:  
**September 15, 2006

_XOXOXOXOX_

_Yes, she loves Syaoran and at least, he somehow knows it now. _

_It still feels different because he's not there. _

_She won't even be able to talk to him for who knows how long. She doesn't even know when he will get back._

_She knows he will come back, of course. After all, he's the only one who bothered to keep his words to her. _

_But she still can't stop herself from crying. _

_It was like as if Syaoran was worth all her tears. And if that's really the case, she can cry forever. _

But she didn't have a chance to cry forever because just the next day, she discovered that she had no more tears to cry.

Afterwards, Kinomoto Sakura became numb. Her heart was broken into many pieces, hopeless to be pasted back together again. It was stupid really how things happened so quickly.

Whatever the girl does anyway, Syaoran Li would forever be in her mind, as the person who bothered to keep his promises to her. And as the person that she had become close to loving very, very much.

_XOXOXOXOX  
__Sakura's Point of View_

It was a Saturday, my only free day from my very busy college life. I promised Tomoyo that I would pick her up so we could go together at the opening of Joseph's café. The café was not really Joseph's. It belonged to his whole family, but I guess when he is ready to handle things, it will be his own café eventually.

Excited to see Joseph again, since the last time I saw him was one year ago during the dance competition on our senior year, I drove my car to Tomoyo's apartment as quickly as I could.

On the way to her place, I didn't care of the memories that might come back to me when I see Joseph again during his last visit here. I groaned inwardly as the orange light became red just as I reached the intersection.

The stupid Li Syaoran. It had been just a year, yes, but to me, he would forever be a stranger from now on. I would not know what he looks like, for sure. I had erased his image from my mind after he left.

As I waited for the green light, I glanced at the people crossing the pedestrian lane. I saw a guy with chocolate brown hair. I smirked to myself, watching him walk. You see, that might be Li Syaoran, back in Japan, but I will never know because I will never want to know for sure. The light turned into green so I sped up to Tomoyo's.

I parked my car neatly in front of her building and cautiously walked towards the elevator, afraid that I might bump into Eriol. He always had news about Syaoran and as much as I would want to hear them, I preferred not to because I knew that it would just be updates on how his engagement is going.

Oh, yes, Li Syaoran was finally engaged.

Besides, Eriol was smart enough not to mention his name in front of me. They rather just let me be and I really appreciated that from them. I wanted the matter to be left alone. We were never together anyway.

I knocked on my best friend's door, forgetting her key back in my car. "Wait a minute!" Tomoyo's voice could be heard from the inside.

She opened the door a minute later. "You're early!" she told me as she let me inside.

I just smiled and shrugged and settled on the couch. I waited for her to get dressed. "I want to be there early. Maybe we can get Joseph alone."

Tomoyo walked out of her room. She was almost ready; she was just putting on her belt. "Or maybe you just want to apologize quickly for not keeping in touch in hopes that you might get a free coffee."

I laughed at her response. "You know me too well, Tomoyo," I said.

As soon as she was ready, we went to my car and drove off to Joseph's café. As always, Tomoyo was deciding what to play during our fifteen-minute ride and it took her five minutes to be contented on one CD.

It was an unusually quiet ride and I knew by then that she was hiding something from me. I could tell that she wanted to tell me something and was having a battle with herself, whether or not to tell me now or later.

"He didn't know he was going to be engaged, you know," Tomoyo suddenly blurted out and it was evident that I was surprised as I quickly stepped on the brakes when the lights went red. The sudden stop caused our heads to go forward and back again.

"Who? Joseph?" I asked, totally confused as to why my best friend would say something so random. "Joseph is engaged now?"

"No, Sakura!" she said, angry at my denseness. "Li. He didn't know he was going to be engaged."

"I told you this before, Tomoyo," I trailed off, shifting the gear to neutral and letting my left leg stepping on the clutch pedal rest for a while. "I don't care if he's engaged."

Tomoyo chose not to reply after that. Then after a few minutes, the conversation was forgotten. My best friend was back to her chirpy self, babbling about how ready she was to film a short documentary of Joseph's family's café opening.

We reached the café on time. There were many people waiting outside the door. The ribbon in front of the door was red and I laughed inside my head how cheesy and cliché this all was.

We began searching for the man of the day and soon, we found him sitting on a bench near the sidewalk located at the other side of the street where their café was. Why was he there?

"Sakura, Tomoyo!" he exclaimed as he saw us approaching him. He stood up to give us a big hug at the same time and geez, did he almost choke us.

Finally, he let go. "You've missed us that much?" Tomoyo teased, sitting down on his left side as I settled down on his right.

"Hey, buddy, I guess you've learned your lesson," I said. "Never go far away from us."

"And not be able to say: I miss you guys very, very, very, very much?" he asked credulously. "And I'm not the one who hadn't kept in touch."

Tomoyo coughed at this and I looked away guiltily. "I've been busy!" my voice was suddenly higher.

They laughed at this. I still needed to learn how to lie.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Tomoyo was busy walking around recording the event while I made myself comfortable on one of the high tables of the café. I did get my free coffee from Joseph and that was the reason behind the unfading smile on my face.

I loved seeing old friends that I have not seen for a very long time. And in Joseph's case, I had felt the same thing towards him twice. I entirely loved catching up and reminiscing.

But maybe not now. As I watched Joseph trying desperately to get away from some of his family members, I knew Syaoran's name would come up sooner or later. I had to admit that I was still not ready for it.

And I didn't even know why.

I groaned inwardly for the fiftieth time. I suddenly felt very confused. Why now? Why today? Why does Syaoran keep popping in my mind? Somehow though, I knew that the answer lies deep within my mind. The answer had successfully found a very good hiding place and I had given up playing hide-and-seek with it.

Finally, Joseph had escaped from his curious uncles and aunts and made his way towards me.

"Are you bored?" he asked me, sitting down on the chair beside me.

"Not really," I replied. "I like watching people so I'm okay."

He nodded casually and for a moment, he seemed distracted. "Sakura," he paused. "I have something to tell you and I know that you're probably going to be mad at me but that's ok because I know that you can't stay mad forever." He paused again, as if in thought. "Yeah, you can't stay mad forever so maybe you won't really get mad at me…"

When he talks a lot like this, he knew that he was in trouble. But what could he have done that he would worry so much about me being mad at him? He had only been here in Japan for a week.

His parents had arrived sooner to start building the café but he just arrived… so what could it possibly be?

I knew that Joseph's babbles last a lifetime so I decided to interrupt him.

"Joseph, just spill it. What is this about? You forgot to get me something from Hong Kong?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes then took a deep breath. "Actually," he began, now looking away. "I brought something for you from Hong Kong."

Hearing this, I became excited and was waiting for my gift. Don't blame me, I love presents! Beaming, I asked, "Where is it?"

"Wait here," he told me then he walked off towards the kitchen of the café. I went back to my coffee and started thinking what Joseph would give me.

It better be chocolates.

_XOXOXOXOX_

But it was not chocolates because he was empty-handed when he came back. When he tapped my shoulder, I turned back to face him but my eyes did not settle on Joseph but the person behind him.

I wished I was dreaming but I knew I wasn't. It was too real.

Maybe Joseph noticed how surprised and speechless I became so he decided to speak up, "This is what I brought for you from Hong Kong," Joseph said quietly.

I said nothing. I was merely staring at Li Syaoran.

"I thought you have chocolates for me," I whispered dumbly and I knew Joseph heard because he let out a smile.

"I do," he replied and I beamed once again, forgetting that Li was in the same place as I was. "But I'll give them to you later. I think you guys need to catch up on a lot of things."

Before I could even object, Joseph dashed towards his cousins and started playing with them. I knew he was just pretending to be busy so that I would not dare go to him. How much I hate him right now, leaving me with the most despicable man on earth.

I looked at Li again then huffed. I had no intentions of talking to him right here and now so I am going out of this place.

He probably didn't catch my drift because he was following me to the parking area. Before opening my car door, I growled and glared at him.

It was then that I had a very good look on him and I chuckled despite of all the hatred and confusion I was feeling at that moment. _He_ was the guy I saw earlier this morning crossing the pedestrian lane.

One of the many odd things that happen in one person's life everyday.

He arched one of his eyebrows at me, probably wondering why I was giggling.

"I saw you earlier," I began explaining, fiddling with the keys in my hand. "I just didn't know that it was really you. It's been a long time." I paused. "You, asshole."

I was gritting my teeth now, controlling my temper as best as I could. You see, I would have been crying right now but as was mentioned before, my eyes ran out of tears. They were all worth nothing. This guy was worth nothing to me.

I saw Li's expression change. I probably hurt his feelings, which was good. Maybe it was payback time.

"You know what, I pictured this moment many times," I said. "You and me – seeing each other again. And I keep thinking what you can _possibly_ say to me. So c'mon, impress me."

He took his time opening his mouth to speak. I decided to wait for his reply and while doing so, I took _my_ time to see how much he's changed.

He didn't really change, on the contrary. And well, I had actually forgotten how he exactly looked like a year ago. His brown hair was still the same; his eyes were the same, holding so much emotion right now but I could not tell what those are. Maybe he grew an inch or so. I could not really be certain.

I was so busy assessing his features that I did not notice him take a step towards me.

"I love you," he said so softly that it was barely audible. I was not even sure if I heard him right or if my ears were deceiving me but his voice was so sincere. I felt my heart skipped a beat and as a reflex, I blinked my eyes, just to make sure that he would not disappear right there and then.

"You're engaged," I muttered. "And why did you come back here?"

"I told you I'll go back, right? Just keeping my promise," his smirk was so evident on his face.

Oh god, my knees were staring to feel like jelly.

"You came back here for what, _exactly_?" my voice was starting to shake and falter a bit.

This part had not been part of my thinking process whenever I think about this moment!

"To invite us to your wedding party?" I spat. "Well, if that's the case," I paused and in a second, I flashed a smile at him. "I'm sorry, Li. My schedule is so hectic. Your wedding party will not be able to fit in my schedule."

I could not take any of this anymore so I decided to open my car door and get in. Li didn't even bother to stop me or anything so I put my gear into reverse and sped way from the parking lot.

I didn't dare to look back at him. Driving back home, I wondered if that would have gone better.

_XOXOXOXOX_

My room's ceiling seemed to be the most interesting thing in the planet right now as I had been staring at it for who knows how long. Tomoyo had called earlier but I didn't answer. I would just have to call her later.

For the meantime, I shall begin my thinking process. I need to keep my mind working properly again because after seeing Li, my mind had been temporarily closed for business.

He did say 'I love you' but was that all he could say? Yes, he sounded sincere — _so_ sincere. It had been a year and I couldn't even decide if I still have the same feelings for him.

Wait, slash that. I was not even sure in the first place if I really did love him.

I covered my face with my pillow and groaned.

_Sakura Kinomoto, you are in denial. _

_Of course you love that guy! You wasted tears for him. _

_He remains at the back of your head and heart._

_It is time to play hide-and-seek again._

It was 4 in the afternoon. I decided it was time to call Tomoyo. I would not be surprised if she knows about Li's arrival here in Japan. She did bring him up earlier this day.

After 3 rings, Tomoyo picked up. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey Tomoyo," I said weakly. "Sorry I didn't answer a while ago."

"It's ok," Tomoyo replied. There was a long pause afterwards which never happened before in any of our conversations. "Sakura, I have to confess something to you—"

I knew what was coming, really, so I finished it up for her. "I know that you know that Syaoran's arriving today or well, that he's in Japan, maybe."

Another pause. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said. "It's just… I figured that Li should show himself to you by himself."

"Well, he did. But I guess he needed a little help from Joseph."

"How did it go?"

She didn't sound pushy but her curiosity is very clear.

"I don't know if I could have handled it better or not," I sounded very, very perplexed. "He told me he loves me though."

There was a sudden shriek from the other line.

"Tomoyo, he's engaged, remember?"

"Maybe he's not anymore," she told me thoughtfully.

"And so what if he's not? What's supposed to happen now, Tomoyo?"

"That's a really hard question, Sakura. But I don't think you should be asking me."

I groaned once again. "Just let things happen," Tomoyo said. "See how everything goes from here."

_See how everything goes from here._ Tomoyo's words were running through my mind until I finally fell asleep. What was supposed to happen now really?

Li is back in Japan with a very mysterious reason.

I had a dream a week after he left for Hong Kong. I dreamt that Li came back and asked me to marry him. We got married. It was a very nice 'happily ever after' ending. I woke up all happy and hopeful. I did not tell Tomoyo about it, afraid that it might not come true. But something worse happened. On that same day when my dream was very fresh in my mind, I received the news that Li was engaged.

I didn't even know the girl's name. All I know was that she was probably Chinese. Yes, I had an idea that it was definitely an arranged engagement.

But it would have been so romantic if he had hijacked a plane and returned to me.

_XOXOXOXOX  
__Syaoran's Point of View_

'I love you' was all I could say to her, really. As soon as I saw her, how pretty she still was, I ran out of words. I could not admit that I practiced any speech for her when I got back here, but I didn't know it was going to be this difficult.

Winning her back was my goal.

But where to start? Where to start?

I knew where her apartment was; I could go there. She might not open the door for me though, so slash that. I knew where her college was; I could go there. She might just ignore me in the hallways though.

Grrr, as much as I want to deny it, this was getting so frustrating and I was becoming so desperate.

I wanted her back. I promised her that I would make her fall in love with me again when I get back. I'm here, but yet I never had the chance to do something for her. Except to say that I still love her.

My engagement was off two weeks ago and that was when I decided to finally return to Japan. I did not have my mother's permission at all. It took me a week to convince the pilot of our private jet to bring me to Japan.

Joseph saved me. With the help of his father, their family borrowed our private jet so he could get here in Japan as soon as possible. My mother could not say no. On the night of his flight, I sneaked in and now I'm here.

The opening of Joseph's café went great. After Sakura left the café, I went back inside, meeting Tomoyo for the first time after a year. She was holding her video camera and she was not even surprised to see me.

"Did Sakura leave?" she asked me. So no polite 'how are you's'?

I just nodded and walked away from her. She knew I was coming – probably heard it from Eriol. I met up with the rest of my friends yesterday and it had been great seeing them again.

Hearing from them that Sakura had not dated since I left lifted my hopes up but right now, all my hopes were crushed. She called me an asshole!

I knew I am acting very childish but what the hell!

"Hey, Joseph," I called out when I see him about to enter the kitchen. "Can I borrow your car?"

He flashed a smile and searched his pockets for his keys. He threw it at me and I caught it. "Good luck, man," was all he said then after that, I dashed to his car and was driving to Sakura's apartment.

_XOXOXOXOX  
__Sakura's Point of View_

Yet again, my room's ceiling seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world. I was lying on my bed, still pondering on what Tomoyo said.

_See how everything goes from here. _

How did it all start anyway? As if on cue, flashbacks appeared in my mind. The part of my brain responsible for keeping all the memories I had with Syaoran was activated and I could not help but to smile because hey,

I won the hide-and-seek game.

A very nice feeling erupted in my heart although it was beating very, very fast right at this moment. I could feel my muscles relax while I was still had my very big grin on my face. I suddenly became very giddy and jumped out of my bed.

Afterwards, I was grabbing my jacket and was running to the door. Still smiling, I could still feel my heart beating very, very fast. It was as if it was being summoned by someone. I didn't know where to find him.

Where to start? Where to start? Then, I opened the door.

I bumped my head into something awkward and when I looked up, I smiled seeing it was Syaoran's hand.

Feeling very stupid at the moment, I stepped back and recomposed myself. I think I stopped smiling but I knew I was still smiling inside.

He followed me.

Staring up at him, I waited for him to say something. He settled his hands inside his pockets and shrugged slightly before speaking.

"I know you don't really want to talk to me right now," he began. "But I'm here now and there's nothing you can do to make me leave – I'm staying here forever if that's what it takes for you to really know that I'm still in love with you and _that_ will never change."

He paused and I took my time taking it all in. I didn't even know what to say. Did I have to say something?

"You're engaged," I muttered, remembering the issue. I could not have someone else's fiancé. I would not stoop that low even though I really love this guy.

"I called it off," he replied. "My mother forced me to do that."

His mother. Yet, another problem. Would he be willing to be involved in a forbidden relationship? His mother told me to leave him alone before. As much as I tried to do just that, one way or another, we would still end up near each other, anyway.

"Does she know you're even here?" I asked, worry evident on my face.

He shook his head.

"But don't worry," he said, assuring. "She will understand."

"She didn't understand your sisters' engagements," I pointed out.

"She actually did," he said, with a smile. "After a while."

I then noticed that we were still standing outside. Should I invite him in? Naaah, stay out here.

I scratched my head in confusion and frustration. "Why are you here exactly?" I demanded.

He slowly took my right hand in between his palms. I blushed at this, feeling his warmth. "I want to be with you," he said softly, his amber eyes looking straight at me. "I love you."

Tears were starting to well up in my eyes for no reason at all. All I know was that I am extremely blissful right now. This was too good to be true.

"Please, tell me you love me, too," he pleaded, yet again, softly.

I smirked, pulling my hand away from him. "And what if I don't?" I teased.

"I know you do, anyway," he took a step towards me and that was all it took him to close off the distance between us. He placed his right hand on my left cheek. And then there was uncertainty in his eyes. He lifted his hand a little. "Right?"

I merely nodded, smiled and hugged him tightly.

And I knew that was where I belong. In his arms.

_XOXOXOXOX_

They were two strangers, hiding under the shadows of denial and confusion at the beginning.

After the embrace of acceptance, they were destined to love each other fearlessly.

**The End**

_XOXOXOXOX  
_**Author's Notes: **I honestly do not remember what I have planned for the ending so here it is. My spirit is really crushed right now so it will really make me feel better if you review and tell me if you like it or not. Yes, it has been rushed and I apologize for that.

Watch out for my other stories, by the way! Thanks for all the support!

**xoxo DEVILZ CHIK xoxo**


End file.
